Super Mario: Dimensional Tides
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: The biggest and most compelling Mario adventure is underway, as Mario and all of his friends and foes deal with the strange purple threat from an alternate dimension that threatens to destroy everything they hold dear! My most ambitious fanfic!
1. Prologue: Know the Cast

**Super Mario: Dimensional Tides**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, here it is. You may noticed that as of this writing, I have finished up my Super Mario RPG story, or so do you think since essentially this is the true Super Mario RPG. But alas, while that one has (or will by the time I actually have this up, which I do) had its life completed in a mere ten chapters, I plan to have this other RPG type story go on for... who knows. All I can and will at this point tell you is that this gigantic Mario fanfic staring Mr. Nintendo himself, and all of the characters, friends, allies, enemies, foes, and arch nemesis that fought the four-foot tall, red-capped Italian American plumber will have their moment to shine in this fanfic, because I am truly determined to make this my biggest fanfiction on the entire website of Fanfiction Net. Although I am proud that a certain gigantic racing crossover with Nintendo, Rare, and other companies within the Super Smash Brothers section that stars a certain green dinosaur who originates from and is still a major part of the Mario franchise is still my largest fanfiction to date (and why would not I be proud, only ten thousand more words and it would be half over a million words, despite the undistributed fact that sadly the large bulk is practically the same re-harsh over and over, but like the numerous remakes of the main Mario platforming games, sans Galaxy, New, and Sunshine), by far this fanfic will in the long run (and boy, will it be a very long run indeed by the time I finish this monster of a mere fanfic based on an awesome video game franchise) be my biggest fanfic ever, all of the content completely new with each and every different chapter, whether it's from Mario and Luigi to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, from Toad and Toadette to Petey Piranha and King Boo, from Princess Peach and Princess Rosalina to Waluigi and Princess Daisy, from Toadsworth and Professor Elvin Gadd to Wario, Bowser, and Yoshi. Nearly everything Mario related from the core platformers to the puzzle games, to the role playing games, to the party games, to the sports games, to the spin-offs starring the other major characters to even Mario Kart, the largest non-platforming series in the Mario franchise, will be greatly represented in this fanfic, as well as other things in other related series (Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario, and a teeny bit of _Super Smash Brothers_). And who knows, maybe a few certain characters from other series that are in relation to the Mario franchise in the future chapters will show up, but who knows... I'll be constantly popping up from here and there, to give you a lowdown of sorts for the many chapters to come. So come to think of me as the Masahiro Sakurai of this fanfic, because I intend on making this my very best, especially after writing over five hundred and sixty eight pieces of literature, more than half which are not even on this site and still coming! And with that last word for this starting chapter, ladies and gentlemen, read this wonderful story and enjoy to your hearts' content! Now, to the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: (checks the disclaiming list; groans) Oh geeze louise, I have to say ALL of this stuff... (sighs with relief) Thank goodness I don't have to reappear again to state all this nonsense... But let's just get this out of the way, I got too much work for me to be wasting time. (clears throat) Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, Toad, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wario, Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Goomba, Shy Guy, Boo, Diddy Kong, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Luma, Polari, Petey Piranha, King Boo, Funky Kong, King K. Rool, Krunch, Kip, Kass, Bowser Jr., Kammy Koopa, Kamek Koopa, Professor Elvin Gadd, Toadsworth, Toadette, Piranha Plant, Lakitu, Snifit, Bo-Bomb, Pokey, Pianta, Noki, the Kremling race, the citizens of Diamond City, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Dr. Hoshi, the younger versions of the main characters, the strange purple essence of another dimension, and all elements of the entire Mario franchise as a whole, as well as any references to any other Nintendo property or anything else all belong to Nintendo, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, and the respectful owners of the properties.

**

* * *

**

The Enormous, Ever Expanding Cast of Characters for _Super Mario: Dimensional Tides_:

"Super" Mario Mario: The most well-known, most liked, most famous, and practically the face of the Mushroom Kingdom, also known by his very special guests as "Mr. Nintendo". From being a simple red-capped, blue overall-wearing Italian-American to an international hero who has went through dimensions, many immense warps, dreams, and into the stars within the gigantic galaxy, all in all while having fun with kart races, parties, tennis matches, and all the other sorts, Mario has practically done it all. Of course, having done many things could easily tire him out, and he's quite fond of food. His favorite kind is easily Italian food.

Luigi Mario: Mario's younger, more cowardly brother. He actually has more closer, more obsessed fans than Mario himself, but whenever things get rough, Luigi's on the go. Although he is more afraid, Luigi truly shines during the toughest of moments, as such when he had to save Mario from an eternity as a painting...

Princess Peach Toadstool: The seemingly ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. As the daughter and only child for the supreme rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom, King Toadstool and Queen Toadstool, who are both strangely still absent after countless years, Peach has been able to have as many parties, competitions, and sleep overs with as many over guests and princesses from other lands as possible. She has a love interest in Mario, and is also shown to revealed a bit for Bowser as well, especially how she usually gets kidnapped every weekend since her first fateful meeting with the Koopa King as a small, cute baby.

Toad the Mushroom Boy: The head of the Mushroom Kingdom's renowned retainers, and the best friend of Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach. Although he is a bit of a coward like Luigi (as all mushroom boys and girls have shown), when it gets down to it, he can be helpful. He is very friendly, though that won't stop him from making bad, sarcastic remarks or ridiculously corny jokes. His major embarrassment: he accidentally wets his bed whenever he has a nightmare.

Toadsworth: The Prime Chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom. Toadsworth, like Toad, is quite a coward himself, but also in the sense that he wants Princess Peach to be as save as possible. If anything were to happen to Peach, Toadsworth would go into a coma from shock, or less likely, he would strangle Mario, Luigi, and if involved, Toad to death for putting the Mushroom Kingdom princess into the wrong hands. He also has an interest in Zess T., who lives in the infamous seaside town of Rogueport.

Toadette the Mushroom Girl: Toad's girlfriend, who is very cheery and also shows feelings for the likes of Mario and Wario. Toadette is glad to give out any tips, and she lives dancing around and playing with others. She is a very good friend with princesses Peach and Daisy, although she, too, is surprisingly known at times for making nasty, sarcastic remarks.

Professor Elvin Gadd: The famed inventor of the Mushroom Kingdom's technology. He usually hangs around with Toadsworth and lives within Princess Peach's Castle, since his laboratory near Luigi's former mansion was burned down from the Massacre of Don Pianta.

The Toad Brigade: A group of mushroom boys who helped Mario during his plight in _Super Mario Galaxy_. Composed by the red Toad, the leader, the five-member team of mushroom boys misadventurely helped Mario save the universe, as it had collapsed on itself after Bowser was defeated within the final planet of the final galaxy.

Yoshi: The green Yoshisaurus who has saved his home land, Dinosaur Land, countless of times from different nemesis, most of the time being Bowser himself. Yoshi has made friends with nearly every single inhabitant of Dinosaur Land, and he is renowned on Yoshi Island for journeying all through the different lands. He is very friendly, fights for his friends, and loves food, willing to eat just about anything.

Koopa Troopa (green-shelled): One of Yoshi's best friends, Koopa has been around for quite a long time by the Shellder Shore, helping out Yoshi whenever he came by. Koopa is fond of doing peaceful objectives, though he won't allow any harm done if a truly disastrous event were to take tole on Dinosaur Land. He often prepares meals for any journey he embarks, and having retired from working several years ago, he is wealthy enough to pay for everything. He's also quite concerned, not being wary if what Yoshi does if a good idea or not.

Peppertino Alfredo "Peppy" Ankylosaurus: A sturdy, sometimes dumb-minded yellow-colored Ankylosaurus who hails from the adjacent Ankylosaurus Desert, and is one of Yoshi's best friends. Although he loves lettuce with a passion, he's not as food crazy as Yoshi, though he can sometimes be stupid enough to ask the same question if he did not catch the answer the first time around. Peppy is also a smart alec, making as many witty remarks while failing to make jokes. Though he has a good heart, and he's powerful enough to topple down anyone in his way.

Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi: One of Yoshi's best friends, and not only the oldest resident within Dinosaur Land, but one of the most intelligent creatures to live on the entire planet. He uses his knowledge to teach the many inhabitants of Dinosaur Land how to survive and the conditions of the continent, as well as giving out useful tips for his friends. Dr. Hoshi surprisingly was far different as a child than he was now, being raised by the mysterious Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

Birdo: A feminine, pink-colored dinosaur of the Birdosaurus species who is not only a good friend of Mario and company, but is also Yoshi's supposed girlfriend. She is very cautious and very concerned about Yoshi and her other friends, mothering the younger members. She is also a force not to be reckoned with, for she will spit out white-colored, missile-like eggs from her mouth like there is no tomorrow.

Donkey Kong: The big, burly ape well known in the Mushroom Kingdom, who is also the soon-to-be ruler of Donkey Kong Island, and is actually the adult Donkey Kong Junior, being the son of Cranky Kong, who is the aged original Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong is bigger, faster, and stronger too, for he is the first member of the DK crew... hoo! Donkey Kong also loves bananas. (_Note: __**Donkey Kong**__ will be referred to as __**Donkey**__ or just __**D. K.**_)

Diddy Kong: Donkey's younger, more agile friend. Diddy has befriended many different animals, from Banjo the honeybear and Kazooie the red-crested breegull to Conker the Squirrel, who surprisingly went from adorably cute and sweet to drunk and inappropriate. Diddy can use his peanut gun to stun his foes with peanuts, and he also has his rocket barrel pack, which he uses to fly around.

Dixie Kong: Diddy's girlfriend, who is fond of adventuring and racing. She's also plenty of good at baseball, and is a good friend to Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. She often chats and plays with Candy Kong and her younger, though taller sister, Tiny Kong.

Funky Kong: Donkey Kong's peace-loving, mechanical fixing, laid back relative. He has developed a fond of racing after racing around in the eight annual Mario Kart grand prix with Mario and friends, and he is also good and shooting things with no problem.

King K. Rool: The grand ruler of the crocodile-like Kremling race, and is Donkey Kong's arch nemesis. He wishes to destroy Donkey Kong Island after his own island was destroyed by Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong. He is also a good cos-play, sometimes being mistaken as a brother of King K. Rool, ranging from a pirate to a mad scientist to a boxer, even!

Krunch: King K. Rool's most trusted underling, this green-colored Kritter has raced with and befriended Diddy Kong. Krunch once again works undercover, this time with his young cousin, Kip. (debuted in **Diddy Kong Racing **for the Nintendo 64)

Kip: Krunch's younger cousin, he often admires Bowser Jr., going to the point where Kip created his own Gadd Paintbrush, albeit made of wood. Under King K. Rool's demands, he accompanies Krunch to Donkey Kong Island, to spy on the Kongs. (debuted in **Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast**)

Kass: Kip's apparent younger sister, she is more angered, as she gets more jealous. Don't let her look fool you - not only is she a good racer, but if you mess with her, you will find yourself badly damaged within a ditch. (debuted in **Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast**)

Wario: Crude, evil, disgusting, fat, stubborn, carefree, and just plain mean. Wario is Mario's evil relative, although he actually inadventurely saved the world plenty of times. He is also the creator of the craziest set of mini games on the planet, and is also the head of his own company who makes the zany games, WarioWare Incorporated. He also loves garlic, treating it the same way as Mario treats pasta and mushrooms.

Waluigi: Wario's taller, skinnier, younger brother, who is just as sneaky and vile as Wario, but surprisingly more well-mannered, less disgusting, and even more cunning than his fat, older brother. Waluigi often competes with Luigi to see who gets to be the true love to Princess Daisy.

Princess Daisy: The ruler of Sarasaland, and Princess Peach's best friend, as well as being the lover of Luigi and Waluigi. Daisy is actually more competitive than most of the other participants in the racing, sports, and party games, and Daisy is truly mean at soccer, going so far to even use spikes to penetrate anyone, even her closet friends.

Mona: The head of Mona Pizza within Diamond City, and Wario's girlfriend (soon to be wife), who now is pregnant.

King Bowser Koopa (Senior): The all powerful ruler of the Koopa Kingdom, and the King of the Koopas. Bowser has since kidnapped Princess Peach at a very young age, and has been prevailed over by the likes of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Wario, and even Toad! Though in rare occasions, Bowser would get the uppercut, using all of the defeats to help him train more, and the training being enough to prevail against Mario, the strongest of foes to defeat Bowser. Bowser is also a good joker, as well as making witty remarks. He cares deeply for Peach, though he holds a grudging respect for Mario, but holds no mercy to his enemies who pose a threat to the world or take away any of his possessions. He can also come back from the dead as the more ferocious Dry Bowser, or upon being grown to huge proportions, can turn into the devastating Giga Bowser.

Bowser Junior: Bowser's more cunning, more competitive son. Bowser Jr. mistaken Peach as his mother, though he has since developed a friendly bond with her, sometimes calling her mama. Bowser Jr., like his proud father, will go to the measures to protect Peach, and he has since held a grudging respect towards Mario. (_Special Note: To make thing much, much simpler and easier to understand, __**Bowser Junior**__ will just be referred to at times as __**Junior**__._)

Kammy Koopa: Bowser's top advisor, and Kamek's more conscious wife. Kammy is wise and old, though that doesn't mean she can't fight. Being the most powerful of the Magikoopas, Kammy's magic is enough to deal enough damage to confuse, paralyze, or even burn the opponents. Mario firsthand learned of this, and he has been wary of facing Kammy.

Kamek Koopa: The head of the Koopa Army after Bowser, and Kammy's more concerned husband. Although not as powerful as his wife, Kamek is more versatile, being able to poison or put asleep his foes. Kamek can also teleport to specific close areas to either get information, or to make sure that the Koopa Pack is doing their job right. He holds a grudge towards Yoshi.

Larry "Cheatsy" Koopa: The only one of the original seven Koopalings who remains within Bowser's Castle, helping out Bowser Junior at times. After the six other Koopalings were banished for all eternity from the Koopa Kingdom upon helping Wart try and take over, Larry swore his true allegiance under his father, and he has since been an opposing force behind the Koopa Armada.

Tryclyde: A three headed, red-colored snake who is the leader of the snake-like Cobrat race, formerly working for Wart and has since joined Bowser, and has been one of the forces behind the Koopa Pack. He talks with his middle head, with his left and right heads serve as hands.

Mouser: A bomb-loving grayish mouse who formerly worked for Wart and has since joined Bowser, and has been one of the forces behind the Koopa Pack.

Princess Rosalina: The watcher of the stars, and the owner of the Comet Observatory. She is the mother of the millions of young Lumas who turn into stars, visiting the planet Earth every hundred of years, though thanks to the destruction of the universe from Mario's epic battle with Bowser, Rosalina's age has been frozen in time, enabling her to remain the same even though within the time-speeding Comet Observatory that allows her to visit the planet Earth in the same year, much to the joy of the planet's inhabitants.

Polari: Rosalina's helpful advisor, and the oldest of the Lumas. Being black-colored, Polari knows much about the galaxies that Mario visits, and on special occasions, he has proved to be a skillful mechanic.

King Boo: The king of the ghostly Boos. King Boo holds a grudge against Luigi, determined to spook the stuffing out of the green-capped plumber. Although he has calmed down since, King Boo still secretly plots revenge against Luigi, as well as Mario...

Petey Piranha: The king of the carnivorous Piranha Plants. Petey is Bowser's good childhood friend, and he has fought against the likes of Mario and Yoshi many times. Petey also clashed against Princess peach, and he has since visit Donkey Kong Island to hang around with the Kongs, becoming a good friend of Donkey Kong himself.

The Baby Squad: A group of baby versions of the well-known Mario characters. The leader being Baby Mario, the other members are Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Toad, Baby Bowser, Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Wario, and Baby Waluigi. Despite not being a baby himself, the middle-aged Young Toadsworth is also a member, being able to protect the babies as he has enough strength to take any opponent down.

The Strange Purple Essence: This strange essence of purple first appears as goo, though later on throughout the action-packed, unraveling story, it is revealed that this strange essence is much more than goo, going as far to try and take over the entire planet of Earth, following the gradual takeover of the universe.

**

* * *

**

The Gigantic Prologue of Interest: Get to Know the Main Mario Cast

Our hero, the very namesake of this gigantic tale, Mario Mario, was snoozing on the green grass within his front yard, daydreaming without a care in the world. Luigi Mario, the red-capped plumber's timid, but good old younger, green-clad brother, was on the right side of the house, hanging some wet clothes on the hanger, bending down to place more clothes on it.

"Gee, Mario, it sure is a nice warm, sunny day, huh?" Luigi stated as he attached the clothespin to the edge of the green overalls, with Mario not replying as he turned to the right. Luigi, knowing that Mario was far asleep, continued, "It sure makes you wonder how Bowser took his son and went off for a vacation southwest from here. Plus, don't you think that it makes sense that Toadsworth is finally having Princess Peach's Castle install security cameras and other security after all these years?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Mario mumbled as he turned around again, putting his right palm on his face.

Luigi continued whistling, stating as he placed the last clothing on the hanger, "I sure wonder what will happen from today on, with her highness, Princess Peach, and her faithful assistant, Toad, coming over for a nice afternoon brunch out in the open under the nice and warm sun." He smiled as he licked his lips. "Speaking of which, I ought to get out the barbecue." He then went back into the house, to get out the barbecue.

Mario remained in his spot, snoring loudly as a green-colored warp pipe to his left appeared, and out jumped the beautiful, blonde and pink-clad Princess Peach Toadstool, with her loyal assistant, the young, humanoid mushroom boy Toad by her side.

"Hello, my dear, sweet prince, Mario," Peach greeted as he bent down and kissed Mario on the nose, giggling as Mario rubbed his nose and woke up, to see Peach. The red-capped Italian plumber jumped up, and he hugged the pink-clad princess tightly.

"Oh, Peachy, it's a-so great to-a see you again!" Mario greeted as he continued hugging tightly.

Peach giggled with joy, hugging Mario back. "Well, Mario, it has been quite a while since Bowser last kidnapped me. At least this time he'll be gone and won't be coming back to the Mushroom Kingdom to kidnap me." She stated, being able to get out of Mario's grip.

"Yeah. Remember that whole "all you can eat" incident that caused most of us to be stuck in our bathrooms?" Toad added, shuddering at the thought of remembering such a thing, "I sure know that I don't want to repeat that again. Ugh..."

Mario laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you can rest assure, today and from here on out we'll have ourselves a normal, peaceful time!" He stated with a proud grin.

"Is there ever such a normal time for the Mushroom Kingdom?" Toad asked, bursting into laughter, as did Mario and Peach. Luigi soon came back out, greeting Peach and Toad as he was holding the barbecue.

"Oh, Princess Peach! Toad! What a pleasant surprise to see you two here so early!" Luigi exclaimed with glee, running over to the two to greet them.

"Well, Luigi, me and Peach got really bored at staying at the castle, and Toadsworth said it was best to get here as early as possible, so here we are!" Toad explained, rubbing the back of his head.

Luigi chuckled, shrugging. "Well, at least Toadsworth knows what he is thinking. Anyway, enough chitchat. It's time to set up this baby." Having said that, Luigi headed towards the front and placed down the barbecue, putting in the coal and then using one of his green-colored fireballs to light up the flare and sparkle up the barbecue. The green-capped plumber then ran back into the house to get some buns and the burgers, and he ran back out, placing the buns to the side and setting the burgers on the grill, turning the heat on as Luigi grabbed a spatular out of nowhere and started to cook up the burgers.

Peach and Toad decided to sit onto the porch, watching Luigi cook up the burgers while chatting with each other, while Mario went back to snoozing, placing his head down on Peach's lap. Peach giggled as she noticed this, and she patted Mario's head with her right hand while facing and talking to Toad.

* * *

Back in Toad Town, the grand mushroom-themed capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, within the interiors of Princess Peach's Castle, Toadsworth and the working Mushroom Retainers were installing security into the castle, so that there would not be any more incidents. As Toadsworth monitored the working Mushroom Retainers, he rubbed his forehead with a napkin, stating to himself, "Oh golly, what if I sent the princess to certain doom... I just can't sit here and think about it..." He shuddered, and then, a purple-spotted mushroom boy ran up to him, having something urgent to say. Toadsworth noticed this, and he faced the mushroom boy, asking, "What is it, young one? It best be urgent."

The mushroom boy nodded, his face filled with concern as he trembled in his spot. "Sir Toadsworth... we seem to be getting some reports from the citizens that there is something in the sky that's perplexing the entire kingdom..."

Toadsworth stopped, his moustache drooping. "Wha... what!?" He shouted back in disbelief, grabbing the mushroom boy by the jacket. "What are you saying, man!? What's happening!?"

The mushroom boy gulped, trembling in place. "Look up in the sky... it's turning to dark and purple! Oof!" He was pushed onto the floor as Toadsworth dashed outside, and looked up, much to his horror to see that what the mushroom boy stated was true.

The clear blue sky that was filled with white, puffy clouds has slowly and dramatically changed into a darker, creepier purple setting. The mushroom people all noticed this, and they screamed in horror as they ran into their homes and shut the door closed, as well as the closest buildings by them. Toadsworth grimaced with fear as he suddenly felt that trouble was coming.

"No... it can't be!" Toadsworth exclaimed in horror, his hands trembling nervously as he tried to control himself, "How could something other than Master Bowser come and ruin such a perfectly fine day... how..."

Before he could continue or finish, a loud explosion shook the entire area of Toad Town. It was then that strange, purple goo started to spread crazily through the grimy streets of the Mushroom Kingdom, and made way into the buildings, causing the mushroom people to panic as they ran around, screaming and knocking down anything in their path, as the purple goo slowly entered into their bodies. Toadsworth fell to his knees as he looked down, to see the purple goo rising slowly. Not willing to give the goo a chance, Toadsworth got back up and dashed back into the castle, shutting the doorway.

"Shut all the doors and windows!" Toadsworth shouted to the mushroom workers as they frantically ran and closed up the nearest windows and doors possible, "The Mushroom Kingdom is being attacked! And it's not the Koopa Kingdom this time!"

The mushroom workers and retainers paused for a moment, looked eat each other, and screamed in horror as they started running around in circles, either bumping into each other or tripping as they tried to hide, but was no avail as the purple goo seeped through the hard walls and approached the bodies, taking over the spirits within the mushroom workers and retainers with relative ease. Toadsworth stopped, and turned around, his face turning completely white a pale as he then tried to fight off the purple goo, which all surrounded him as he was the last humanoid mushroom remaining.

"Bring it on, you strange and vile goo!" Toadsworth shouted as he got into a fighting pose, "I'll do my best to protect the castle and my people for the sake of destroying you!"

* * *

Bowser and his proud son, Bowser Junior, were relaxing in a nice, warm hot tub within a tropical beach facing the western direction. Kammy Koopa, who was accompanying the King and Prince of the Koopas, was sunbathing within the warm, tannish sand, her purple-colored robes to the right side of her beach chair. It was then that a green-shelled Lakitu with a camera flew around, and flew towards Bowser, to have an interview.

"Your Majesty, I'm Terance Y. Lakitu, and I would like to have an interview with you..." The young Lakitu male stated, his black glasses shaking a bit as he was filled with anxiety to speak with Bowser. "Can you be so humble to give me some answers to this lowly subjected, fourteen-year-old Lakitu?"

Bowser glanced at Bowser Junior, who simply nodded with a smile on his face as he played around with his green-colored, waterproof Nintendo DS, with the game _Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time_ in it. Bowser merely shrugged, and he turned around to face Terance, asking with an up manner voice, "Yes, Terance, feel free to ask me anything," He stated, grinning as Bowser Junior continued enjoying his Pokemon game.

Terance gulped, sweat coming down from his forehead, which made Bowser a bit shaky. Taking a quick breather, Terance then asked his first question to Bowser, "Your Majesty, how is it that you are on a vacation after kidnapping Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom all this time?"

Bowser chuckled, rubbing his nose as he answered frankly, "Well, it's not easy being an all-powerful king who competes with and gets defeated by a human plumber who loves food and is an Italian American who rarely does what his actual job is... plumbing." He and Terance then bursted into laughter, but Junior did not care.

After a minute or so, Terance managed to gain control of himself and asked Bowser, "All right, sire, I'll ask you another question. Who has been placed in charge of the entire Koopa Kingdom now that you're quite away from home?"

Bowser paused for a moment, giving Terance a good look to the eye before replying, "My dear Terance, that is simple. Why, my good advisor, Kamek Koopa, who is only two ranks under my top advisor, Kammy Koopa, who intriguingly happens to be Kamek's wife. Though he is the head of the Koopa Army after myself."

Terance nodded as he made sure that he was getting film footage, but he then wondered about who Kammy was and asked politely, "Wait, can you tell me who is Kammy, please?"

Bowser shook his head, grinning as he pointed at Kammy lying down on her beach chair. Terance took one good glance, and he turned around to face Bowser, blushing with embarrassment. Bowser noticed this, and he heartily laughed, rolling a tear off from his right eye.

"Oh, don't worry about a thing, Terance," Bowser assured as he gently patted Terance on the head, "With Kamek and my other high ranking Magikoopas around to help, the Koopa Kingdom is under good control without me!" He continued laughing heartily, and Terance, assured that the Koopa Kingdom was save, joined in, pleased by His Majesty.

* * *

The Koopa Kingdom, the neighboring, more powerful kingdom nearby the famed Mushroom Kingdom, was preparing its massive army, as usual. Since Bowser has left the kingdom in the hands of Kamek Koopa, the Magikoopas have used their will power to run the army under control, being hopeful to live up to their expectations.

"Sir Kamek, shouldn't we be keeping a close eye on the Mushroom Kingdom?" Asked one of the serving Hammer Brothers, who was scratching his green-colored helmet with confusion.

Kamek sighed, placing his hands behind his back as he turned around and paced. He then glanced at the Hammer Bro and stated, "I don't know, soldier. This is the first day since Lord Bowser has left me and the others with the task of watching over the Koopa Kingdom. Who knows what may happen during His Majesty's absence..."

It was then that an armored, grayish-colored Koopatrol ran in, shouting towards Kamek, "Sir Kamek! We have heard from the Goomba Squadron that the Mushroom Kingdom has been infested with strange purple goo, causing the entire place to appear deserted!"

Kamek stopped pacing, and he faced the Koopatrol. "And what may that be of interest, Klemin U. Rogers?" He asked, adjusting his thick glasses.

The Koopatrol, now established as Klemin U. Rogers, rubbed the back of his head and stated, "Well, sir... if this strange purple goo happens to come over to the Koopa Kingdom, who knows what kind of chaos will unfold..."

Kamek sighed, looking down at the hard, cold floor. "Very well, then." He then turned to Mouser, who had seventeen green-shelled Koopa Troopas, eight black-colored Bo-Bombs, and two black-colored Pidgits behind him. "Mouser, I'm sending you and the Koopa Pack to investigate what is going on with this strange, purple goo."

Mouser got onto his knees and bowed, as did the henchmen behind him. "It shall be done, Master Kamek." With that, Mouser got up and headed out of Bowser's Castle, heading towards the eastern direction, with the Koopa Pack following closely.

Kamek rubbed his chin, thinking deeply. "All right, we got that covered up. Now, let us do some training around here..." He then faced at the other Magikoopas and nodded, and he then turned around to face the gigantic army. "Listen up! We are going to have to be in perfect, physical strength and condition if anything were to happen!"

* * *

Far up within the galactic stars of the mushroom world watches Princess Rosalina from the Comet Observatory. Polari, the eldest of the star-shaped Lumas and colored black, is floating right next to her, watching the plentiful Lumas floating around.

"It sure is a good night to be out, isn't it?" Rosalina asked with a smile, flickering through her long, golden hair.

Polari nodded, though something then came up to his mind, and he turned to face Rosalina, telling her, "Well... yes, but I think there is something that's up, Rosalina."

Rosalina heard, and she turned to Polari, asking curiously, "Hmm? What may it be, Polari?"

"...Come with me, Rosalina. I think you may be unpleasantly surprised..." Polari stated with a concerning tone as he and Rosalina went to the top of the Comet Observatory, to point the locations of a strange essence.

* * *

In the large bustling metropolis that is Diamond City, Wario is sitting on his pink-colored sofa, eating the many delicious, sweet, and cavity-inducing junk food, not giving a care in the world but himself. It is then that Waluigi bursts into the home, wearing a black-colored tuxedo, something that he usually would not wear.

"What the..." Wario stated in disbelief as his right eye twitched, sweatdropping as he asked his younger, taller, and skinner brother, "Waluigi, what in the name of garlic are you wearing? You look like you came from one of those sissy weddings!"

Waluigi laughed, grabbing Wario's nose and letting it go, stating, "Well, Wario, I would be surprised, since quite frankly, it happens to be that Mona is pregnant."

Wario muttered angrily as he rubbed his nose, shaking his head and then getting off of his sofa, asking Waluigi, "What are you talking about, Waluigi? Mona ain't pregnant."

Waluigi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Please." He waggled his finger in front of Wario's face, "You wonder why Mona was not working at her pizza place for more than eighteen days? You wonder why last Tuesday she checked into the hospital despite looking healthy? You wonder why it appears that she gained some weight..."

Wario suddenly froze in place, his jaw dropping in disbelief as his right eye twitched. He then screamed loudly and started to flail on the ground, getting up and rushing into the bathroom, running back with cleaning utensils around him. Waluigi, impressed, watched as Wario saluted and started scrubbing the wooden floor furiously, determined to make the house clean for Mona.

Waluigi chuckled as he folded his arms while watching Wario clean. "Well, that certainly changed Wario. Now... to check my sweet love, Princess Daisy." With that said, he gallantly marched out of the household, leaving Wario to clean up his house all by his lonesome.

* * *

On the tropical, jungle-infested Donkey Kong Island, which is southeast from the Mushroom Kingdom, Donkey Kong and his Kong relatives were all hanging around the beach, eating coconuts while looking at the big waves, while Cranky Kong was mixing up some beats.

"Hey Diddy, you want to catch some waves with me and Dixie later?" Funky asked, with his toothy grin visible as he held his green surfboard.

Diddy looked up towards Funky, and he shrugged, rubbing the back of his head as he replied, "Ehh, sure, okay, I'll be glad to. Just let me finish up this coconut..." He then munched his way into the brown-colored coconut, slurping his face with delight as Funky and Dixie ran into the waves.

Donkey Kong munched gleefully on his bananas, not noticing that Diddy followed behind the two surfing Kongs with his red surfboard. Donkey only thought about bananas as he continued munching on, but a whack to the head from Cranky's cane was enough to convince the banana-loving gorilla.

"Donkey! Is thinking about and eating bananas all you can truly think of?" Cranky asked, astonished as he adjusted his incredibly thick glasses.

Donkey rubbed his sore head, and h replied frankly, "Well, Cranky, I just happen to love bananas, and I don't think they'll ever be a different kind of food that will make my head spin as much as bananas." With that said, he continued merrily munching on his banana.

Cranky sighed, simply shaking his head. "Old Donkey, you'll never have the intelligence of a dolphin at this rate." Saying that, he headed back to his DJ spot, while Donkey continued munching on his bananas.

* * *

On the mechanical-based Kremling Island, King K. Rool is eyeing the tropical Donkey Kong Island from the highest point. Petting his pet, green-colored Klap Trap, King K. Rool plots on how to take care of the troublesome Kongs as three different Kremlings come from the back, all of them heading towards the front of the Kremling King and saluting.

"Err, but King K. Rool, we can't do that kind of stuff," Said the first Kremling, a red-colored, barrel covered Kritter.

"Yeah," The second Kremling, a purple-colored Kopter agreed, scratching his stomach, "Plus, doesn't it seem that the Kongs aren't pestering us?"

"Not to mention," The third Kremling, a dull minded, pink-colored Krusha added, scratching his head, "Why would you want to get rid of them, anyway?"

King K. Rool slammed his fist onto the control panel, which sent the three Kremlings screaming down the pit. King K. Rool placed his right hand on his face, thinking as he closed his eyes.

"I can't believe I don't have any reliable henchmen..." The Kremling King muttered angrily to himself as he continued petting his pet Klap Trap, "Can't there be at least _someone_ around here other than _myself_ who can do _something __**right**_?"

As if summoned by the words, two green-colored Kritters ran into the room, one tall with a black vest around and another shorter, cool-looking Kritter with a red cap. King K. Rool grinned, tapping his fingers together.

"Ahh, so I see that you brought along your younger cousin Kip this time around, Krunch," King K. Rool greeted, glancing at both Krunch and Kip.

Krunch nodded, patting Kip on the head. "Yeah. Young Kip here wanted to see what my job was like, so I decided to bring him along with me this time." He glanced at Kip with a sly smile. "Isn't that right, Kip?"

Kip jumped up and down in excitement, chuckling with glee, "Yeah! We'll go and see what those stupid Kongs are up to! And when we do, BAM!!" He punched his right fist into his left hand, "We'll give them a pack of knuckle sandwiches they'll regret eating!"

King K. Rool laughed heartily, patting Kip on the head. "Oh, you are a spirited one, aren't you? I know you will be a GREAT leader someday." He stated with a smile, with Kip rubbing the back of his head nervously as he chuckled. Clearing his throat, King K. Rool faced Krunch and stated, "All right, you two, here's what I request. As usual, I need you, and your cousin Kip as well this time, to go and spy out on what the Kongs are doing. if they are not doing anything, then feel free to signal us, and we'll give them the surprise of their live! If they are planning to fight us, then we'll use defense tactics. Is that understood, you two?"

Krunch and Kip both bowed in unison to their Kremling king. "Yes, King K. Rool." They then both stood in position and saluted to King K. Rool. "We won't let out down, sire!" And with that, they ran out of the room and made their way downward to the outside of the mechanical Kremling Island.

King K. Rool grinned, satisfied to hear that both Krunch and Kip are willing to help. He tapped his fingers together and chuckled. "Soon, Donkey Kong... you and your family will pay for what you did to the Kremling race! **Oh ho ho ho ho...!**" He bursted into villainous laughter as his pet Klap Trap snapped its jaws in unison, with thunder booming and blue-colored lightning cracking in the background as it started to pour heavily.

* * *

Far within the southern seas of the Earth, a bit towards the western direction, within the tropical Yoshi Island, one of the many islands of the gigantic, prehistoric Dinosaur Land continent _(circa __**Super Mario World**__, 1990)_, Yoshi and his long childhood friend, Peppy Ankylosaurus, were fishing around a small lake within the center of the island. The two friendly dinosaurs have been chatting amongst each other as they were laid back on the nice, smooth, and colorfully green grass.

"Gee, Yoshi, it sure is peaceful today." Peppy stated with a grin on his face.

Yoshi nodded in agreement, looking at the lake as he waited for something to bite the line. "Yeah. I don't think anything will have a chance of ruining it."

Peppy stared at the lake for a moment, and then he turned to Yoshi. "When we do get a fish eventually, what do you think we should do?" He asked curiously.

Yoshi shrugged. "I don't know. What do you mean, Peppy?" He rubbed the back of his head as he awaited an answer.

Peppy glanced to the left and right, then he faced Yoshi. "Well, we're just sitting here, and we haven't gotten a nibble in seventeen minutes and eighty five seconds. It's quite perplexing when you think about it." He stated, clearly making a validating point.

"And... how am I suppose to know about that?" Yoshi replied, scratching his head.

Peppy stared blankly at Yoshi, and then answered, "Do we even _eat_ fish, Yoshi?"

Yoshi was silent for thirty seconds, then he shrugged and replied, "Not so sure about you, Peppy, but I happen to eat anything that comes within my sight." He chuckled with glee.

Peppy scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh really...?" He then grabbed a stick within the mud and offered it to Yoshi. "Then I dare you to eat _this_!"

Yoshi smiled. "Done and done!" He grabbed the stick and ate it whole, licking the mud off his lips as he swallowed it down.

Peppy's jaw dropped in disbelief, shocked by Yoshi's performance. "Whoa... you actually did it." He commented, shaking his head sideways in disbelief of what he just saw.

Yoshi laughed, patting Peppy on the back. "Yup! Just goes to show you, Peppy, old pal." He made a quick gesture with his right hand and winked, "Don't underestimate a Yoshisaurus by his looks. Or his appetite."

The green Yoshisaurus and the yellow Ankylosaurus both laughed heartily as they patted each other's backs, until Yoshi's fishing rod started to move about. Yoshi screamed in joy as he grabbed the rod and pulled back, reeling back the string from the water, which pulled back. Peppy dropped his rod and grabbed Yoshi from behind, helping him pull the creature grappling the hook as the hook went out of the water and high into the air, and the creature on it was revealed to be a seven inch yellow-and-orange stripped bass fish! Shocked, Yoshi pulled out his fishing net and swopped the bass in, smiling as he placed his rod down and closed the net tightly, watching the bass flapping.

Peppy patted Yoshi on the back, grinning with gratitude. "Well done, Yoshi! You surely captured that bass pretty swell."

Yoshi nodded, smiling. "Yeah! Just you wait, though - I'm going to send this fish to my friends in the Mushroom Kingdom!" With that said, he picked up his things and started running towards the southwestern direction, with his buddy following right behind as the bass continued flapping around in the waterless net.

**_

* * *

_**

To Be Continued in Act I...


	2. Act I: Mario vs The Purple Menace!

"(Have you deployed all of the troops?)"

"(Yes, your majesty...)"

"(Good. See to it that they manage to get the job done for our ultimate goal.)"

"(But sir, won't we have trouble with those that interfere with our great plan?)"

"(Nonsense. We have had this plan set for hundreds of thousands of millions of years. We have perfected ourselves to perfection, and we are ready to take out any weak-minded enemy who has the brain of a _Spolokunita Ghojikfranve_.)"

"(Will this plan work accordingly to our plan?)"

"(Yes. But only time will tell if we are truly successful... we must take all measures and make sure that we get it done right. See to it that all of the troops do their part well, young commander.)"

"(Yes, my leader.)"

**

* * *

**

Act I (The Start of A Compelling Adventure)

Back at Mario's home, Luigi has finally finished cooking up the burgers, and he placed the hot and delicious patties onto the buns, closing the buns on them and then placing them all on a plate. Mario woke up, and he got onto his feet, walking towards Luigi, as did Princess Peach Toadstool and Toad, sniffing the delicious scent of the fresh burgers. Holding a hot burger in his right hand and munching down on it, Luigi held the plate with his left hand, and Mario, Peach, and Toad all grabbed one burger from the plate and started munching down on them, smiling with glee as they smacked their lips with satisfying results.

"Mamma mia, that-a surely was a great burger," Mario complimented, patting Luigi on the back, stating, "I have not tasted a good burger since two years ago. You sure know how to prepare meals well."

Luigi chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Aw shucks, it was-a nothing. I just learned to cook from our mama." He heartily laughed shortly afterwards, with Mario joining in.

Peach giggled, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Oh Luigi, you sure are a great cook. I wish the Toads at my castle knew how to cook properly."

Toad nodded with agreement, adding, "Yeah! Compared to your cooking, the food at the castle is rubbish!" He stuck out his tongue in disgust, showing how bad the food he ate at the castle was compared to Luigi.

Luigi was completely flattered, rubbing the back of his head as he slightly blushed. "Oh, guys, you are too nice. I'm glad I have friends like you."

As the four friends continued chatting, it was then that the bright, sunny sky was replaced with dark, purple-colored, stormy clouds, which appeared to threaten the otherwise perfect, cheerful day that was happening. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad all looked up curiously, wondering how the sky suddenly changed. It was then that thunder loudly boomed, and a bright, bluish lightning bolt zapped the ground, shaking it. Peach jumped into Mario's arms as Luigi and Toad held onto each other, all of them except for Mario frightened by the sudden bolt of electricity. It was then that strange, purple goo started to form within the green grass, and it formed into a small-sized blob within the air, smashing down to the ground and shaking the area, slowly morphing into a strange six-legged creature, with a small, extra circular part popping out from the back, with a large stinger on it. Another circular area formed around in the front, and two eyes that were bright as red rubies sparkled, with two white-colored fangs popping out. It had the appearance of an oversized black widow spider, and it snarled at the three humans and the humanoid mushroom boy.

"Oh My..." Peach gasped as he covered her mouth in shock, asking Mario with a trembling voice, "W-what is that thing, Mario?"

Mario turned around to see that the spider-like creature was roaring at him, and he dropped Peach to the ground, getting into a fighting stance. As Peach, Luigi, and Toad all hid behind Mario, the spider-like creature screeched loudly and scuttled towards Mario, tackling him into the air. Mario screamed as he flailed about in the air, coming back towards the ground when he was smashed towards the side from the spider-like creature's tackle. Peach covered her mouth in horror as she was about to faint, while Luigi and Toad kept trembling as the three moved away, panicking that Mario was struggling to get up. The spider-like creature pegged the red-capped plumber on the back, using its legs to do enough damage. Mario screamed in pain as he tried to topple the spider-like creature off, but it was to no avail as he flopped down the dirt, his feet twitching as the spider-like creature turned around and stabbed him in the back with the large stinger. Peach gasped, and she then fainted from the sheer shock of it, with Luigi holding her as Toad screamed and covered his face, turning away.

The spider-like creature spotted the other three companions, and it jumped off of Mario, scuttling towards peach and using the web from its mouth to entangle her. Luigi screamed, and he started to pull Peach back, with Toad helping out. However, it was no luck as the spider-like creature trapped Luigi and Toad as well, and it tossed the three entangled companions into the air, letting go as the entangled web crashed down to the ground, with Luigi and Toad trying to make their way out. The spider-like creature grinned devilishly, and it then glanced behind it, to see that a small, red flare was coming from Mario's right hand. The spider-like creature came close towards Mario and peered over the red-capped plumber's body, but Mario's own blue eyes opened up, and he unleashed a red, hot fireball onto the spider-like creature's face, burning it. The spider-like creature screeched in pain as it started to fire off webs at different directions, managing to get Mario by the legs as he stood up, but he was able to fire a few more fireballs at the spider-like creature, setting it ablaze. Feeling the intense pain burn through as the flames started to spread over from its body to the grass, the spider-like creature tried to roll on the ground, but it was no luck as it was then trapped within the red inferno, screeching in agony as it tried to find a way out. Mario used his fireball to burn out the web, and getting and idea, he ran towards the eastern direction, used a few fireballs to burn off the webs and free Luigi and Toad, and he then turned around, to hear the spider-like creature wail in pain. Mario snapped his fingers, and he ran towards the inferno, jumping up and surprisingly going through the burning flames, smacking the spider-like creature down with a powerful punch. Following with a swift kick to the face, Mario flared up both of his hands, and aimed them at the spider-like creature's face, closing his eyes and screaming as he unleashed his ultimate fire attack, enough to fully burn the monster. The spider-like creature continued screeching in agony, but it was only then that its screech got louder until the flames finally did the trick and made it burst into a fiery explosion, with the dark, purple aura disappearing into the dark, purple sky.

A few minutes later, Mario stared into the bright, red-orange-and-yellow flames as thunder boomed, and it then started to pour. The rain managed to cool off the flames, and all that remained was the burning grass from whence the flames thrived on, the remaining webs of the spider-like creature turning into dark, purple aura as it vaporized into the air along with the water within the grass, and disappeared into thin air. Taking off his red cap and wiping his forehead, Mario turned around to face Luigi and Toad, looking up and opening his eyes as he placed his cap back on his brown-colored hair, heading towards the fainted Peach. Picking up the blonde princess, he stated to Luigi and Toad, "Help Peach wake back up, and afterwards, get prepared to head out. We're heading to the Mushroom Kingdom to get to the bottom of this."

Luigi and Toad gasped, but they looked at each other and nodded, both grabbing Peach from Mario and heading back inside to wake her up. Mario let out a sigh as he stared at the grass, thinking what was the spider-like creature, and what was its purpose for the attack.

__

Mamma mia... I know I went up against many types of strange enemies and foes, but I have never seen anything as weird as this... what could it be, and where did it come from...?


	3. Invasion on the Beach

Bowser was still chatting with Terance the freelance Lakitu, while Bowser Junior was still playing Pokemon on his Nintendo DS, and Kammy was still sunbathing on the sunny beach. As Terance was about to ask another question, the entire beach shook. Everyone, including Bowser, Bowser Junior, Terance, and Kammy all looked around, puzzled as they were shaken again by the strange quake.

"What the heck is going on..." Bowser muttered as he noticed that the hot tub stopped flowing with water, the water sinking back as another quake shook, this time enough to cause Bowser to fall out and land on his face. Kammy covered her mouth to try and not laugh, but she, too, also fell when another quake fifteen seconds later occurred, causing her to fall on her back.

Terance started to panic. "Oh dear," He muttered as he tried helping Bowser up, but couldn't do to the Koopa King's massive weight. Sighing and giving up, the young Lakitu flew over to Kammy, helping her back up with ease, while another quake ripped through the sandy shore, causing the other people to run off the beach screaming as they panicked greatly. Kammy and Terance had a look of concern on both their faces, while Junior continued playing his DS as if nothing happened, despite the water no longer being in the hot tub.

"What's happening?" Junior asked as he then shouted with a happy grin, "Yes! Take that, you stupid, tough Dialga! I beat your butt! I told you so!"

Kammy adjusted her glasses, standing up and dusting herself off from the sand. "Junior, I'm shocked how you can just play your game and have no problem at all. I wonder what's your secret?"

"Secret?" Junior scoffed, bursting into laughter as he saved his game and turned off his DS, "What secret? I just happen to love any kind of video game that's on a Nintendo platform. I'm that dedicated."

Terance placed both of his hands behind his head, whistling nervously and muttering quietly under his breath, "I think you should widen your broaden view more..."

SMACK!! Terance fell down into the sand after being whacked in the head by the DS. Junior hopped out of the hot tub and pounced on Terance, stuffing his face into the sand, Kammy dropping her jaw in disbelief.

"Oh, you surely would know how there are plenty of girls out there, considering you don't even have a date!" Junior shouted as he turned his right hand into a fist, shaking it at Terance's face.

"Junior, that is enough!" Bowser shouted, looking up at the sky to see something dark and purple.

Kammy placed back her purple robe upon her, and she rushed to Bowser's side, asking, "What's wrong, your Majesty?"

Bowser closed his eyes, and he glanced at Kammy, Junior, and Terance, before turning back around. "Kammy...Terance... Junior..." He grimaced as he looked at the sky again, which was now completely dark and purple. "I'm afraid that we're going to have some uninvited guests..."


	4. Wario's Opposition

Wario was now in the basement, bringing along cleaning stuff that he would have never used before. He stumbled down the stairs, landing on his face, but got up, and stretched out his large, pinkish nose, which resembled that of Ringo Starr. Grumbling to himself on why he had to clean the entire house for Mona, Wario continued to clean up, until he heard from the small radio nearby a voice. Wario dropped his cleaning equipment and ran over to the radio listening carefully to it.

"We are receiving word from the neighboring Mushroom Kingdom that there is some strange, purple essence taking over," The reporter through the radio stated, "They say that if we don't defend ourselves, we'll slowly be taken over by the strange, purple essence as well."

Wario scoffed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head in opposition. "Oh please. Like I care about that boring, worthless junk." He turned around, and bonked his nose on the mop, rubbing it in pain as he tiptoed backwards and slipped on the bar of soap on the ground, going into the air and crashing on the ground, his head within the cleaning bucket. Steam came out of Wario's nose as he tried to get the bucket off him, but it just did not do the trick.


	5. Waluigi's Search for a Parking Spot

Waluigi was now with Princess Daisy, riding in his snazzy, purple-colored Waluigi Kart. Daisy was in the passenger seat next to Waluigi, brimming with energy as Waluigi drove past the tall buildings on the main highway.

"Oh Wally, it's so sweet for you to take me to the new gigantic mall and theme park that's been created in a joint effort to attract more people!" Daisy squealed, holding Waluigi's arm arm as she cooed, "Mario and Luigi would never let me go out to a mall or theme park without having someone unnecessary to watch me like old Toadsworth around."

Waluigi only grinned, steering the steering wheel with his left hand. "Well, my sweet love, that's why I constantly fight Luigi over you! I've grown accustomed to your face, and let's face it, you're too sweet of a girl to resist."

Daisy giggled as she hugged Waluigi's arm again. "Oh Wally, tee hee!"

Waluigi turned to the left, and glanced to his right to see more cars coming from the western direction than heading to. He was confused, and glanced to his left, to see a sign for the mall and amusement park joint, which read 'The Diamond City Amusement Mall Park of Insanity!' He shrugged, and then spotted a wooden path on the left, with a nearby sign reading, 'Entrance for karts/bikes'. Shrugging, Waluigi turned, and the Waluigi Kart shook as it rode over the wooden bridge, heading uphill as clear blue water was visible below. Daisy glanced down on her side curiously as Waluigi carefully drove up, before reaching the top and turning to the right, heading into a man-made tunnel, and then turning left, slowly heading uphill again.

Daisy, getting a bit bored with the slow driving that the Waluigi Kart was handling, tapped Waluigi by the shoulder, asking, "Waluigi, I'm bored. Can you please hurry up?"

Waluigi gritted his teeth, managing to keep his cool as he replied calmly, "Just wait, Daisy, we're almost there." He continued driving slowly as he exited the man-made tunnel and turned to the right, heading towards the parking lot for karts and bikes, which was thirty nine feet above the local parking lot below. Beyond the parking lot was the large entrance to the mall, which then led into the even larger amusement park.


	6. The Search for Chunky Kong

Donkey Kong started to pack up his bananas as Cranky Kong placed away his DJ piece and was sitting in his usual wooden rocking chair, with Funky Kong, Dixie Kong, and Diddy Kong returning from their surfing. Candy Kong came out onto the wooden deck and gave Donkey Kong a kiss on the cheek, giggling as she walked over to the three returning Kongs to help them out. Donkey Kong chuckled goofily, but upon hearing a familiar shout, he placed away the last of the yellow-colored bananas and ran into the jungle towards the left, to see that Lanky Kong, his fellow orange-colored Orangutan friend, trapped within the top of a tropical palm tree, surrounded by three hungry, blue-and-orange stripped Klap Traps.

"DK, help!" Lanky shouted at the top of his lung as he was too afraid to come down. The Klap Traps below all growled as they each tried to jump up and snap their powerful jaws.

Donkey Kong rubbed his head, and he then rubbed his chin, thinking. A few moments later, he snapped his fingers, and he grabbed the three snapping Klap Traps, tossing each into the tropical palm tree, knocking them out cold. Lanky let out a sigh of relief as he climbed his way back down, giving Donkey Kong a high five.

"Oh, Donkey, you saved me," Lanky thanked with a smile, taking out a few oranges from his blue overalls, "Here. I was saving these for later, but now these are for you in gratitude."

Donkey smiled, grabbing the oranges and stuffing them into his mouth, eating them with delight. As the orange juice remaining went down his throat along with the other parts of the fruity orange, D.K. then asked Lanky, "Hey, what are you doing in this part of the jungle, anyway? I thought you and Chunky were heading off to Big Ape City!"

Lanky sighed, his hands firmly placed on his hips as he rolled his eyes. "Well, we were going to Big Ape City, but Chunky forgot to bring along Kiddy, so we had to stop... I waited right at this spot and got trapped by those Klap Traps you knocked out, but I have not gotten a single signal from Chunky at all!" He made gestures with his hands as he was stating this to D. K., obviously upset.

Donkey nodded, understanding the situation, but he then got an idea. "Say, Lanky, why don't we look for Chunky? That way, it'll be easier for you and him to get back together and head to Big Ape City!"

Lanky paused for a moment, pacing back and forth before realizing that D. K. had a good point. Patting him on the shoulder, Lanky said with a thankful smile, "D. K., that's it! With you by my side, we'll find Chunky in no time! Let's go!" He and Donkey, who followed closely behind, then turned to the right and headed to the eastern direction, hoping to find Chunky Kong and, if possible, the much younger Kiddy Kong.

After managing to leave their home on the mechanical Kremling Island and swim across the salty ocean, Krunch and Kip were now in the tropical foliage of the Kongo Jungle, watching the other Kongs very closely. Krunch, being the more mature and experience Kritter, used binoculars to get a close look on Diddy, who was since his friend, despite that fact that he was still unsure about him. After a minute of watching, Kip finally managed to say to Krunch, albeit impatient, "Hey, Krunch, when do we get to ambush them?"

Krunch motioned his right hand at Kip, stating with a reply, "Hush, Kip, our time will come shortly. We just have to be precise..."

Kip moaned as he folded his arms and sat down on a small grayish boulder, a bored expression on his face as he tapped his left foot. Krunch continued spying but it was only several minutes later that alarmed the taller green Kritter into alerting Kip.

"Kip! It's time!" Krunch said as he and Kip started running through the thick tropical bushes, shrubs, and ferns of the jungle foliage, being as quiet and sneaky as possible to not get caught by the Kongs. The two Kritters laughed under their breaths as they were determined to get the scoop on the Kong for every minute, with Donkey Kong himself not present at the moment...


	7. The Great Purple Ambush on Yoshi Island

Yoshi was back in his house, with Peppy by his side. Dr. Hoshi, the smartest resident on the entire island, and a few of the native Yoshisauruses, all gathered around to see the bass that Yoshi caught.

"Great scott, Yoshi! I have not seen such a magnificent bass since I was seventy eight years old," Dr. Hoshi exclaimed, adjusting his light-blue glasses.

Yoshi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Awww, thanks, doc. It's really sweet hearing it from you."

A dark violet-colored Yoshisaurus with an eye patch on his right eye and a yellow, metallic hook in place of his left hand stepped up to Yoshi and stated, "Arr, 'tis be a sweet fish, mate. Ye sure catch lots of 'em at the sea."

Yoshi laughed heartily, patting the eye patched Yoshisaurus on the right shoulder with his right hand. "Oh, Hornigan, you never cease to amaze me."

The eye patched Yoshisaurus, now confirmed as Hornigan, pushed Yoshi's hand off his shoulder with his hook. "That be Hornigan Swellington Bersquo to you, lizard lips."

Yoshi gulped, wiping his forehead with a handkerchief he popped out of nowhere. "Yeesh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He apologized, surprised by Hornigan's snapping.

Peppy and Dr. Hoshi chuckled, as did the other two Yoshisaurus, when the sky suddenly went from bright blue to a disturbing dark violet color. Yoshi's nervous grin vanished, and he and the rest of the reptilians gasped as they looked at the sky, to see that something was clearly not right.

"Why is it all dark all of a sudden-" The orange-pale Yoshisaurus with the thick, dark-green glasses asked before strange purple goo from the sky dropped down on him and consumed his entire body, causing him to sink within it.

Yoshi and the other dinosaurs all jumped back as the purple essence rose, having taken full control of the orange-pale Yoshisaurus. The orange-pale Yoshisaurus then morphed into a dark purple scorpion, snapping its claws at Yoshi. Yoshi jumped in front and confronted the scorpion, head butting straight into its face. The scorpion was knocked back, but it was able to pierce Yoshi by the tail and smash him down on the ground, jumping up into the air and smashing down on Yoshi. Yoshi screamed in pain as he tried to get up, but the scorpion continued piercing at him from the top. Dr. Hoshi then took out his purple-colored lightsaber and tossed away his white lab coat, jumping into the air and slashing down at the scorpion's back.

Peppy and the other Yoshisaurus cheered for Dr. Hoshi as the scorpion fell off Yoshi's back, trying to get back on its side. Dr. Hoshi then gave Yoshi a piece of lettuce to help recover his strength, and Dr. Hoshi rushed towards the scorpion, slashing at its side. The scorpion hissed, and it snatched the lightsaber with its tail, chucking it into the water. Dr. Hoshi was shocked, but he then jumped up and started using his fluttering kicks on the scorpion's back, damaging it further. The scorpion moaned in pain, and not being able to muster the pain, it collapsed, morphing back into the orange-pale Yoshisaurus as the purple goo fizzled away. Yoshi and the others ran up to look at the unconscious body of the orange-pale Yoshisaurus as Dr. Hoshi jumped into the water and got back his purple lightsaber, placing on his white lab coat and putting the lightsaber away.

"Will he be all right?" Peppy asked as he rubbed his head.

Dr. Hoshi let out a sigh, glancing at Yoshi, who had his folders shrugged. Adjusting his glasses, Dr. Hoshi closely examined the unconscious orange-pale Yoshisaurus and stated, "Hmm, he doesn't look good." He turned to face the other two Yoshisauruses. "Take him back to the village. He will need plenty of rest."

Hornigan and the other, yellow-white stripped Yoshi nodded, and picking up the orange-pale Yoshisaurus, they headed off towards the eastern direction, back to the Yoshi Village. Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi, and Peppy all thought curiously on what was the strange purple goo, when they heard cries of help from the western direction, a strange purple aura visible.

"There is no time to waste!" Dr. Hoshi exclaimed as he pulled out his purple lightsaber again, glancing back at both Yoshi and Peppy, "Split up, boys. When we reach the destination, we'll regroup and discover what the source of this purple essence is!"

Yoshi and Peppy nodded in unison, and gave each other a hand shake as they all split up and headed towards three different routes, heading towards the western direction, with Dr. Hoshi going towards the middle path, Peppy heading towards the northern path, and Yoshi heading towards the southern path.


	8. Advent to the Mushroom Kingdom

Mario, Luigi, Toad, and an awaken Princess Peach Toadstool were pondering what was the strange, purple goo that morphed into a spider-like creature. The four companions were sitting on the grass, Mario's house completely burned down from the attack.

"Do you have any idea how it came, Mario?" Peach asked, sipping some of the tea she made.

Mario massaged his moustache, thinking deeply. "Hrmm... I don't know, princess. I have never seen anything like that creature before..." He shook his head as he folded his arms and stated, "It seems like it has came from another dimension."

Luigi, upon hearing this, then turned to Toad and asked, "Hey, have there ever been reports of large spiders in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Toad gave Luigi a strange look. "How should I know?" He argued back, stating a valid point, "You and Mario do more exploring around here than me!"

Luigi remembered, and he looked down with a frown, his moustache dropping. "Oh, sorry. I completely forgot."

"Yeah, well those mushrooms must have gone to your head if you forgot that," Toad stated with a nasty remark, smirking as he received a slap from Peach.

"Toad, be nice," Peach snapped, shaking her finger at Toad as she then sipped her tea.

Mario continued thinking, his eyes closed as he tried to gain deep thinking as he then looked up, opening his eyes as he, Luigi, Peach, and Toad all heard thunder booming, the sky flashing with dark, purple clouds as it started to pour. Mario then noticed a few purple aura balls forming from the clouds, and hovering towards Toad Town.

"They're heading towards the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario shouted out.

Toad rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Captain Obvious, I think we can see it," He muttered, sighing.

Mario ignored Toad's sarcastic statement. "Come on, guys, let's-a go follow that strange, purple aura!" He jumped out of his chair and headed towards the green-colored warp pipe, heading down, with Luigi, Peach, and Toad following behind closely.


	9. The Koopa Klan's Escape from the Beach

Bowser, Bowser Junior, Kammy Koopa, and Terance the Lakitu were all starting to flee away from the lovely beach resort as the strange, purple essence within the sky started to come down towards the Earth, swallowing up the yellow sand as it chased the four Koopas uphill. Kammy used some of her magic to make her and the three other Koopas go faster, whyile Terance plucked out a fvvew red-colored spiny turtles and chucked them at the strange, purple essence, doing his best to stall it. However, as the four Koopa turned to the left and continued heading uphill towards the western direction, Terance was shocked to see that the distraction was no avail, for the purple essence continued to gain on them.

"Look, your highness!" Kammy shouted, pointing at the non-active volcano in the distance, "Over there by the volcano! We can hide from them there!"

Terance flew up above to get a better look, and he then came back down to Bowser, stating, "Kammy's right, your majesty. The volcano seems completely void of the strange purple beings."

Bowser closed his eyes, and he then turned around, to find the humanoid purple figures coming up behind fast. Bowser glanced back at his three companions and stated, "Go on! I'll stall these fiends!"

Bowser Jr., Kammy, and Terance all nodded as they ran up, while Bowser stayed, his eyes flaring up as he then started breathing his red hot, burning fire breath, burning the purple humanoid figures alive as he slowly walked up the slope backwards, still using his fiery breath to prevent the strange beings from catching up.


	10. Wario the Cleaning Machine

Yoshizilla: Man, we're already at the tenth chapter, and the chaos has just started. Well, I'm writing as much as I can, ladies and gentlemen, so keep your fingers cross, because I promise you, there will be plenty of action and adventure in the chapters to come. Anyway, enough of my mouth yapping, here's some comedy with Wario and his pathetic attempts at cleaning his house!

* * *

Wario was still cleaning around his house, upon the shocking revealation of Mona being pregant. The fat, ugly man has gained some excersise from all the intense cleaning, which was something that Wario was aiming not to gain. He growled, and then moaned in pain with every ounce of power he had as the pain slowly took in, bu t fortunately for him, gain is what paid off, for the pain helped Wario become stronger, making him tire less. It was forty seven minutes and eighty six seconds later that Wario was on the cement floor of his bathroom, exhausted.

"Mamma mia, who knew I actually had to put in effort in order to keep such a place like mine clean?" Was all that Wario muttered under his breath as he tried getting back up, but slipped and fell on his face. Wario mumbled with anger, and as he tried to get back up again, he slipped backwards, falling on his back. It was then that Wario started to struggle, and he screamed at the top of his head, "Help! I'm fallen, and I can't get up!"

Canned laughter out of nowhere was then heard. Wario fumed, and he startedc to shout angry words as his whole face turned red and he bobbed back and forth on the floor, struggling to get up. Eventually, Wario actually took time to think, and within a few minutes, he successfully managed to get back on his feet, laughing superiorly.

"Wa ha ha ha!" Wario laughed as he boasted while pounding his chest like a burly gorilla, "No one can keep the great, strong, and powerful Wario down! NO ONE!!" As he headed toward the exit of the bathroom, he slipped on a bar of soap, tumbling down a flight of wooden stairs as screams of pain and anger with each thud was heard, until reaching the final step, where there was absolute silence.


	11. Rosalina Spots the Purple Essence

Princess Rosalina was still watching the beautiful stars of the universe, watching a small, light comet going by. However, she was called into the Engine Room of the Comet Observatory by Polari, who has claimed to discover something. Curious, Rosalina floated towards the top, and she entered into the Engine Room, to see a small, blue-and-white colored starship. Amazed, Rosalina glanced at Polari, who was covered in dirt, asking with curiosity,

"Polari, what were you doing in here? I've been wondering why you didn't show up..."

Polari pointed at the starship, explaining, "I call this an arwing, Rosalina. Some of the Lumas in the Lylat System nearby gave me instructions and blueprints on how to make an arwing, so I decided to make one for us!"

Rosalina was still puzzled, folding her arms as she titled her head in confusion to the right. "But, why would we need an... arwing," She pronounced with a bit of trouble on her tongue, "When we have the observatory on full power?"

Polari sighed. "Rosalina, it's time I stop alerting you of such trouble and show you them myself, in person." He then floated out of the Engine Room, with Rosalina following. The black-colored Luma then pointed at the northern spot in the galatic sky, spotting the dark purple aura that was forming.

Rosalina looked at the particular spot Polari was pointing at, and she gasped, glancing at Polari. She also pointed at the dark purple aura in the distance and asked, "Is that... what I think it might be...?"

Polari nodded, sighing with discomfort. "I'm afraid it is, Rosalina..." He then turned around and slowly retreated back into the Engine Room, stating in a calm tone, "This is why I made the arwing, Rosalina... so we could use it in combat to help guard the Comet Observatory from such trouble..."

Rosalina continued pondering as she glanced at the dark purple aura, which appeared to slowly grow bigger and bigger, appearing a teeny bit closer each time.


	12. Waluigi's Parking Spot Mayhem

Waluigi and Princess Daisy were still in the parking lot of the amusement park/mall, searching for a space to park. Strangely enough, even though the parking lot was literally filled with cars from left to right, up and down, north to south to east to west, there was barely many visitors for the amusement park/mall, as it seemed like a complete wasteland, a deserted area.

"Oh, Wally," Daisy complained, frowning as she looked down at her feet, "I'm so bored of waiting... when will you be able tom find a parking spot?"

Waluigi continued driving around, not letting Daisy's constant complaining get to his head. "Hold on, Daisy... we'll be able to get a parking spot, I promise you..." He tried to steer in a blank spot, but he then bumped into something. He looked out from the window to see that he bumped into an invisible car. "Grrrr..."

Daisy gulped, sweating nervously. "Uhhh... Waluigi, are you feeling okay?" She did not get an answer as Waluigi recklessly crashed into every vehicle within the parking lot, trying to find an open space.

"WHERE IS THERE A STUPID FREE SPACE HERE FOR ME TO PARK MY STUPID KART!?" Waluigi roared with fury as he forze and looked to his right, to see a completely free parking space. He cried with joy, and rushed the Waluigi Kart towards the spot, only for him and Daisy to get flattened by a heavy, blue-colored Thwomp, who was roaming the parking lot. Waluigi and Daisy both moaned in pain as they were completely flattened.


	13. Kongin' Through the Jungle

Donkey Kong and Lanky Kong were running through the tropical jungle foliage, looking down at the ground at times to see the muddy footprints of Chunky Kong. They were heading towards the center of the expansive Kongo Jungle, making sure they found Chunky so that he and Lanky could go to Big Ape City. However, the two Kongs were unaware of what was about to happen to the island...

"He must have headed towards the east," Lanky pointed out as he grabbed a vine within a tropical tree and started swinging, with Donkey following by ground, keeping pace of the footsteps.

"He can't be far!" Donkey Kong exclaimed up to Lanky as he turned to the left and pounded a few boulders out of his way, "Wherever he is, he is definitely close."

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Lanky exclaimed as he jumped from the vine and landed on the ground with his head in the mud, struggling to get out as Donkey then pulled him, turning to face him and stating, pointing towards the horizon, "Let's go! The sun's setting!"

Donkey nodded, and the two Kongs headed forward, with Lanky taking the lead and running farther ahead. Donkey Kong smashed the two brownish colored Gnawties in his way and whirled around the trio of yellow bee-like Zingers, landing on the soft bushes and emerging through, running on all four of his limbs. Donkey Kong picked up and ate the plentiful bananas that populated the ground, jumping up and climbing the vine of a tropical tree as he followed Lanky, who jumped into the leaves. Donkey followed, but he was ambushed by several tree-populating Neckies, who pecked viciously at him. Donkey swayed them away, and he headed upwards, poking his head out to see Lanky moving towards the sunset, the bright red sun brighting up the entire tropical jungle.

Donkey stared at the beautiful sunset for a few minutes, before realizing that Lanky has run off, heading towards the eastern direction after turning left and heading through the thick, banana-infested bushes. Donkey followed with a whirl, followed by jumping down and running towards the left, heading into the bushes. He picked off the bananas from the bushes and ate them, feeling satisfied as he continued running. He glanced down at the muddy ground to still see Chunky's footsteps, and he glanced up, seeing some smoke rising. He smiled as he realized that he and Lanky were extremely close by now...


	14. Krunch and Kip's Kong Kapture

Krunch and Kip have managed to successfully capture the rest of the Kongs, having them in metallic prison cells as they used the Kremling Kommunicator (not _kopyrighted_) to call their boss, King K. Rool. Kip was keeping a close eye on the Kongs as Krunch was kommunicating (I need to stop making these bad puns with K) with King K. Rool, actually under the guise of Baron K. Roolenstein.

"Yes. That's right, boss, we got them locked up and captured!" Krunch shouted to his boss with enthusiasm, "Where are the Kongs? Oh, we locked them up in cages."

"You'll _never_ get away with this, Hip!" Tiny Kong shouted as she received a raspberry from Kip.

"Nice try, sistah, but it's Kip, and there's no way I'm letting any of you out!" The young, hip Kritter teased, sticking out his tongue, which made Tiny fume.

"Excellent, Krunch," Baron replied with a sense of security, adding, "And Donkey Kong... what of him?"

Krunch scratched the back of his head, answering, "Well, we did not find him anywhere, so I assume that he ran off. Don't worry, though!" He then chuckled. "If we see him, we'll cage him up like the others!"

"Good..." Baron said with satisfaction, chuckling evilly as he finished, "Well, continue your duties! And don't call back until you clear them. Understand?"

Krunch grinned slyly, and he turned to Kip, who gave him a thumbs up. Smirking, Krunch answered as he prepared to hang up, "Sure thing, boss. All right, see ya later!" Hanging up, he received a high five from Kip.

Diddy Kong shook his head in disbelief, taking off his red hat as he asked, "What did we even do to you, Krunch? We were just minding out own business-"

"Quiet, ape boy!" Kip snapped as he tossed a used banana peel at Diddy's face, much to the disgust of the monkey.


	15. Kass's Impatient Boredom

Kass was in her room on the mechanical Kremling Island, sighing of boredom as she searched on the Internet on her old laptop, wanting to see what was happening elsewhere away from Donkey Kong Island. She has visited her father's friend, Klumsy, at his lonesome island, having been punished again after the events that occured several years ago (_Donkey Kong 64 reference here_) by King K. Rool. The young, femenine Kritter has been waiting for quite some time in her room, getting to the point where she was bored enough.

"I'm tired of waiting for Uncle Krunch to come back," She complained, getting out of her chair and turning off her laptop, heading out of her room to search for King K. Rool. "I'm going off and doing something worthwhile for a change!"

Storming down the hallway, she pushed several Kritters, Krushas, and Kopters out of the way as she headed into one of the laboratories of the Kremling Island, spotting Baron K. Roolenstein from a mile away. Enraged, she stomped over to the scientific Kremling King and pulled him by the tail, shouting out, "Hey, Baron!"

Baron yelped as he turned his head, to see an angered Kass. "Oh, Kass... you want something to do?"

Kass nodded, letting go of Baron's tail as she folded her arms. "Yes. I'm tired of waiting for Uncle Krunch and Kip hogging all of the fun. I want to do something out of this island for once?"

Baron scratched his chin, snapping his fingers as he suggested, "Well, how about you go and play the Wii in Krunch's room? I'm sure he won't mind..."

"FORGET IT!!" Kass snapped, catching the attention of all the scientist Kremlings as she then turned around and stormed out of the lab, shotuing on her way out, "I'll just go off on my own adventure! It'll give me some action in my life!"

The other scientist Kremlings gave each other odd looks as they resumed back to work. Baron sighed as he shook his head, muttering to himself, "Poor girl... I guess she's been stuck on this old rusty bucket for too long."


	16. Yoshi's Summer Breeze

Yoshi was running through the thick bushes and leaves of the tropical jungle, jumping over the Piranha Plants that were snipping at his feet from the muddy ground. Yoshi turned to the left and jumped on the small, grayish pebbles that were situated in the sinking mud, grabbing the grassy vine and swinging across the mud pond as he made it to the other side. Turning into his green-spotted, protective egg, Yoshi started rolling down the hill, heading towards the right as he bobbed up and down from the small bumps. Yoshi then crashed into a wall, and was flattened. Getting up and popping himself back to his regular self, Yoshi glanced to both directions, and headed towards the right, going southward. Yoshi encounter three red-colored snake-like Cobrats, who each fired a bullet from heir mouth. Yoshi was hit by the three bullets, but he managed to keep going as he jumped up encountered fluttered above the Cobrats, making it back onto the ground as he ran off. The three snake-like Cobrats turned around and hissed, chasing Yoshi as they fired off bullets. Yoshi glanced behind him, and screamed as the bullets were enough to knock him down into the muddy ground. The three Cobrats then surrounded him, and they started to fire their bullets down on Yoshi's back continuously.

A green-shelled, two-legged Koopa Troopa nearby towards the east was walking through the tropical jungle, whistling merrily to himself, when he heard Yoshi's cries for help. Hearing the bullets sounding that followed the cries, the Koopa Troopa ran towards the western direction, sliding through the thick underbrush of the jungle foliage as he hid into his green protective shell and collided into the three Cobrats and knocked them away. Yoshi got up, his jaw dropping in disbelief as he watched the Koopa pummel the three Cobrats. Yoshi then dusted himself and got into the action, tossing as many green-spotted eggs as he could at the three moving Cobrats. One of the Cobrats stopped and snapped at Yoshi's right arm, biting deeply. Yoshi screamed as he pounded on the Cobrat's head, with another Cobrat slithering right behind and snapping the green Yoshisaurus by the tail. Yoshi tried to get the two Cobrats off, but the Koopa hurdled towards Yoshi's way, and it knocked the Cobrat on Yoshi's tail away, followed with a swerve around and knocking the Cobrat on Yoshi's arm off. Yoshi let out a sigh of relief, but he quickly jumped to avoid the lunge of the third Cobrat, who then looked up, only to be attacked by the rapid flutter kicks from Yoshi. Yoshi then finished with a ground pound, but hen turned behind him to see that the Koopa was being attacked by the Cobrats, the shell being whacked by the tails. Yoshi ran towards the action and grabbed the Koopa into his mouth with his long, red tongue, and the two conscious Cobrats pinned him down with their bullets, then they slammed down onto Yoshi's body. Yoshi turned his face to see one of the Cobrats' faces, and he fired the Koopa into it, causing it to fall off. The last remaining conscious Cobrat was then tossed off by Yoshi, who grabbed the snake-like creature into his mouth with his tongue and started munching on it, causing damages to the body as he spit the Cobrat out at the unconscious Cobrat. Yoshi wiped his forehead with his left forearm and let out a sigh of relief as he spotted a small boulder and sat down on it to catch his breath, while the Koopa who helped emerged from his shell and waddled towards Yoshi, patting him on the back.

"Phew... that was pretty rough." Yoshi stated as he licked his lips and swallowed his own sweat in.

The Koopa nodded in agreement, sitting down alongside Yoshi. "Yeah, I'm surprised they did not rip off your skin." He then chuckled, with Yoshi joining in as well.

"Heh, thanks. Anyway, I'm Yoshi. And you are?" Yoshi introduced himself, smiling as he held out his arm.

The Koopa stopped chuckling and pointed at himself. "Me? Oh, I'm just your average Koopa Troopa. But you can just call me... Koopa." He stated with a grin, shaking Yoshi's arm firmly back.

Yoshi continued shaking Koopa's hand, and getting up to stretch, he then turned to the Koopa and stated with a wide smile on his face, "Koopa, this might be the start of a beautiful relationship."


	17. Mario and Luigi vs the Insect Invader

"Well, here we-a are."

"What in the name of mushrooms happened here...?"

"Oh my goodness... it looks horrible."

"This place looks deserted... I wonder who was responsible for the epidemic?"

"Toad, knock it off!"

"Yeesh, sorry, guys..."

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, and Toad were all walking cautiously through the seemingly deserted Mushroom Kingdom, which was taken over by the strange, purple essence of goo. Peach covered her mouth as she and the other three males passed the goo-covered mushroom citizens that were trapped, struggling their best to get out, but with no avail. Luigi then looked up, to see purple lightning bolts striking around Princess Peach's castle, which was coated by the purple goo.

"Mamma mia!" Luigi exclaimed, pointing towards the castle, "Your castle, Peach! It's...it's... it's been overtaken!"

Peach gasped in horror, stepping back as she shook her head in disbelief. "No... no, it can't be..." She fell to her knees, her eyes covering up in tears, "No... my family... Toadsworth... Grandmother..."

Mario frowned as he looked at Peach, but a thought came to him, and he helped the pink-clad princess back up, stating to her and the other two male companions, "Don't worry-a, Peach-a. We'll go and take-a on the purple goo! Let's-a go!" He darted ahead, heading towards the castle as Luigi, Peach, and Toad all followed closely behind, turning to the left and then bending around the right as thunder boomed loudly.

The four companions all ran over the pedestrian bridge and made their way into the castle, bursting through the wooden doors, all in horror to see that purple goo was overflowing everywhere. Mario flared up his hands, and he started to fire several hot, red-colored fireballs, with Luigi following suit with his own green fireballs. Peach grabbed out her frying pan and started to smack the goo, while Toad grabbed several mushroom blocks from his blue vest and chucked them at the purple goo, who reacted and transformed into purple aura. The four continued attacking the goo, making their way up the stairs, towards the highest point in Princess Peach's Castle, where they encountered a gigantic, gooey caterpillar-like creature screeching at them. Behind the strange caterpillar were the trapped bodies of the mushroom retainers, as well as Toadsworth, all concealed within the purple goo. Mario and Luigi jumped in front, with Peach and Toad being behind as they slowly approached the caterpillar, who struck out at them with its large, powerful tail.

"Peach, Toad!" Mario shouted out to them as he and Luigi got into fighting stances, "Go and try to free the mushroom retainers and Toadsworth! Me and Luigi will handle this!"

"Yeah!" Luigi shouted in agreement, standing right next to Mario as he added, "We haven't done anything like this since Bowser left!"

Peach and Toad nodded, as they both ran towards the right and held right onto the wall as they slowly made their way towards the back, the caterpillar noticing them and about to strike when Mario jumped towards it and punched at its face. The caterpillar screeched loudly in agony, and it fumed, roaring as it attacked Mario and Luigi head on.

Mario grabbed the caterpillar's face and tried to twist it, while Luigi jumped into the air and fired several green fireballs at the caterpillars's back. The caterpillar screeched, and it struggled, getting Mario's grip off as it then fumed and started to stomp the ground, shaking the entire castle. Mario screamed as he fell, while Luigi came back down and landed on the caterpillar's back, punching it several time qwith powerful jams. The caterpillar started to circle around iotself, trying to snap at Luigi as Luigi then jumped off to the right and ducked. The caterpillar raised its feet and then stomped the ground, the shake causing Luigi to be sent into the air. Mario quickly scampered around the ? blocks that were around and grabbed a Fire Flower, turning into Fire Mario as the Caterpillar was trying to stomp Luigi. Mario then closed his eyes, and he formed a gigantic, red fireeball, hurling it at the caterpillar, burning it alive. The caterpillar screamed loudly in agony as the flames started to take in, but it had no time to react as Mario ran up to it and punched it in the face. However, the caterpillar shook off the flames and snapped Mario into its powerful jaws, locking the red capped plumber in. Luigi stood back up, only to be smashed to the ground by the caterpillar, crushing Luigi.

Luigi moaned weakly in pain as he barely struggled to move, the weight of the caterpillar being enough to crush the green-capped plumber. He tried to lift the insect off him, but it was no amass. However, Mario was able to burst out of the caterpillar's jaws with his fists, and he then sacrificed his Fire Mario atire, using the remaining power top burn the caterpillar again, forcing it to lunge into the air in pain as it screeched loudly in agony from the hot, burning flames. Mario wiped his forehead, but he was then grabbed by a few, dark purple humanoid creatures that were holding him down. The caterpillar then came back down with a smash, shaking the ground as Mario fell on his face, the humanoid creatures jumping on Mario and beating him up with no mercy. Peach and Toad gasped, but they could not do anything about it, for they were surrounded by more, purple humanoid creatures. Peach then pulled out her frying pan and whacked away the humanoid creatures while Toad pulled out mushroom blocks and chucked them at the strange purple creatures, causingt them to vaporize. Luigi, meanwhile, was too busy trying to avoid being crushed by the caterpillar, which was fueled with rage as it tried to kill the human plumber.

Peach and Toad both managed to get rid of the purple humanoid creatures, and it was then that they got rid of the purple essence that covered the Mushroom Retainers. However, the seal was too much, and instead, Toad spotted Toadsworth, who had a weak seal upon him. Peach and Toad ran over to Toadsworth, only to be attacked by more purpple humanoid creatures. It was then that Peach used Toad as her shield, who used his special ability to reflect the attacks back at the humanoid creatures, destroying them. Peach then pulled out a Fire Flower and handed it to Toad, who used it to burn the purple seal off Toadsworth. It was then that Toadsworth moaned as he slowly fell to the ground.

"Toadsworth!" Peach exclaimed, covering her mouth as she held Toadsworth. "Are... are you okay?"

Toadsworth turned his head slowly ton the right to look up at Peach, but he let out a faint sigh as he titled back his head and closed his eyes, knocked unconscious from the strange purple essence that attacked him earlier. Peach and Toad both had tears in their eyes as they gently laid Toadsworth on the ground and held back onto the wall, avoiding being whacked by the body of the turned caterpillar, which struggled to get back on its normal side.

Mario and Luigi both grabbed each other, and they started to spin around like a tornado. The gigantic caterpillar got back onto its feet to see the combination tornado hit it in the face, knocking it several feet back as it fell on its back. The purple-colored insect changed from purple to red as it screeched louder than ever, stomping crazily as rubble from the ceiling started to fall onto the floor of the room. Peach and Toad both grabbed Toadsworth and retreated out of the room to find a safer place, while Mario and Luigi continued spinning around in their tornado form, approaching the caterpillar. However, the insect beast expected this, and it smashed the tornado with its rear, causing Mario and Luigi to crash through the ceiling as they landed on the floor. The giant caterpillar then bursted through the ceiling and made it onto the room above, approaching the wounded Mario and Luigi slowly as it growled ferociously. Luigi picked up his head slowly to see the giant teeth of the caterpillar starting to show, the drool coming out as it hissed. Peach and Toad bursted through the wooden door, and they gasped as the caterpillar was about to feast upon the Mario Brothers, when Toad dropped Toadsworth and pulled out a green-colored vegetable, rushing towards the caterpillar and smashing the vegetable into the right eye of the caterpillar, injuring it greatly. The caterpillar screeched as it started to stumble upon the room, causing wreckage upon the room as the castle started to shake greatly, the damage becoming more and more revealing. Peach then gently placed Toadsworth in a nearby pillow, and she rushed to Mario and Luigi, giving them kisses on the noses as she then fed them two fire flowers and a mushroom. Peach then grinned as she stood back and watched Mario and Luigi pop back up to their feet, both in their Fire forms. Toad then pulled out another white-colored vegetable from the ground, albeit small, and he jumped onto the back of the caterpillar, shoving the tiny vegetable into the left eye of the beast, blinding it greatly. The caterpillar screeched as it then flipped, struggling on its back side as Toad ran over to Peach as Fire Mario and Fire Luigi both teamed up, jumping into the air and using their fiery powers to summon two giant, red-and-green colored fireballs. Using their energy, Mario and Luigi screamed vigorously as they formed two giant balls of fire and hurled them at the tipped up caterpillar, watching the ball burst into immense flames as the caterpillar screeched its death cry. The two brothers then proceeded to fire as many fireballs as they could before their powers ran out, landing on the ground as the fireballs did enough to finally cause the red-colored caterpillar screech in agony one last time, before bursting in a great explosion of fire and strange, purple aura. Mario and Luigi then turned back to normal, being hugged by Peach and Toad, having survived a tough battle.

"Well, that certainly took care of the monster," Luigi stated as he wiped his forehead, letting out a sigh of relief as he watched the strange purple essence vaporize away. "That was one tough cookie."

Mario nodded in agreement, though grinning as he folded his arms. "Yeah, but we took care of it." He then turned around to face Peach and Toad. "How's Toadsworth and the other Mushroom Retainers doing, princess?"

Peach frowned, shaking her head as she said to Mario, "All we could get was Toadsworth back, and he couldn't say a word."

Toad pointed at Toadsworth, who was resting on the smooth pillow nearby. However, the four companions looked up to see the ceiling break, revealing the strange, dark purple aura that filled up the sky. The four companiosn then gasped and jumped in shock as a small, sword-wielding being with a dark, purple cape suddenly appeared in front of them, placing the cape behind it as it revealed itself to be a blue-colored puffball-like creature with a silver mask.

"Who...who are you?" Mario asked as he stepped towards the strange figure, intruiged by its appearance.

The strange figure gave Mario a quick glance, before stating its identify, "I go by many names across the galaxy, but you may call me..." It revealed its golden sword. "...Meta Knight."


	18. The Complete Synopsis of Act I

Bowser, Bowser Junior, Kammy Koopa, and Terance the Lakitu have successfully managed to lose the strange, humanoid purple figures back at the beach resort and have entered the non-active volcano, staying close to each other as they were cautious about what may pop out from the hot, fiery rocks.

"Let us split up," Bowser stated as he faced his group, "I'll go with Kammy, and Terance, you accompany my son."

"But... how will we use communication within this blasted volcano?" Terance asked, pondering in such confusion.

Kammy took the moment to thought, and she then snapped her fingers. "That's it. We can use these." She used a spell to summon four walkie talkies, handing each of the four to the other three Koopas while keeping the fourth and last one to herself. She explained, "If anything happens, or if we discover something odd, we'll let each other know through the walkie talkie."

Bowser Jr. smiled, safely tucking away his walkie talkie alongside his Nintendo DS. "Well, that's good enough for me. Come on, Terance!" The little energetic Koopaling shouted as he ran towards the eastern direction, leaving his father, Kammy, and Terance behind.

"Wait, Junior!" Terance called out, sighing as he turned to face Bowser and Kammy, "I'll do my best to protect your son from harms' way." With that, the freelance Lakitu flew off to go after Bowser Jr.

Bowser and Kammy looked at each other, and nodded in unison as they knew what to do. Heading towards the western path, they both chatted amongst themselves as the strange purple aura began to seep in through the volcanic walls.

"Just like old times, huh your majesty?" Kammy said as she grinned, the walkie talkie within her purple robe.

Bowser, having placed his walkie talkie in his spiky, green-colored shell, nodded in agreement, stating as he grinned, "Yeah... good times."

* * *

Wario is sitting lazily in his chair, bored as he felt his body parts stiff. He has managed to clean the entire house, breaking sweats, belches, and even flatulence, but the fat, disgusting, ugly man did not care at all. He was just glad that he had managed to make his home clean for Mona's arrival, and with that out of the way, only one thing... junk food!

"I've-a been waiting for this for a loooooong time," Wario stated to himself with reassurance as he munched a cherry-flavored cupcake down his mouth, before opening up an apple pie and eating up the apple goodness inside while tearing away at the crust. Tossing the now empty pie away, Wario started to shove masses of fat-inducing potato chips down his throat, causing his salt levels to rise as he continued to eat nonstop. More than fifteen minutes later, Wario only gained 0.4 pounds, still wolfing away at the masses of sweet, salty junk food, from chocolate cakes to tortillas.

"Wa ha ha ha!" Wario laughed as he licked the dip around his mouth and swallowed it in, "All this food sure makes me glad to be me! I can do whatever I want, whenver I want! Ha ha!" However, as he was about to pick up a sugary, glazed donut...

SWIPE!! A strange, small blue-colored creature snatched the donut away, as well as all the other junk food that surrounded Wario, and took off, exiting the house through a teenty tiny hole in the wall. Wario fumed with rage, calling out, "Hey! Where do you think you're going with my food, you punk!? HUH!?"

No response.

Wario fumes, and he gets out of his cozy, purple chair, glaring at the small hole in the wall with red, hot, fiery balls of fire. "You dare ignore me, you little pipsqueak? Come back here and give me my food, now!"

Still no response. Crickets in the backyard and the sides of the house started to chirp loudly as honeybees and dragonflies buzzed by.

A few short minutes later, Wario then violently bursts through his home and runs after the strange little blue creature, forgetting all about his cleaning epidemic earlier as he headed into the neighboring, forbidden woods, determined to get back all of his unhealthy junk food in one piece.

* * *

Waluigi and Princess Daisy were finally at the amusement park/mall, entering through the main entrance. There surprisingly weren't that many visitors around, much to the shock of the couple, who were expecting much more people.

"Gee, Wally, it seems kinda dull for an amusement park and a mall joint to not have many people," Daisy commented as she folded her arms, looking around.

Waluigi nodded in agreement, noticing the strange purple goo that were behind the ticket booths. Waluigi then tapped on the glass ans asked, "Hey,m can we get tickets to the Diamond City Mall and Amusement Park?"

The strange purple figure blankly stared at Waluigi, as if he said nothing. Waluigi sighed, folding his arms as he tapped his right foot impatiently. Daisy was too busy looking at all of the strange purple figures around her, and she got curious as she approached Waluigi.

"Wally, these guys don't look normal to me," She clearly pronounced, glancing up at Waluigi, who turned his face to face her.

"Well, Daisy, not that many people in DIamond City come here. Anyway..." He turned around to face the purple figure. "Are you going to give me and Daisy tickets or not? Come on!" He fumed with rage and started pounding on the glass, trying to figure out if the purple figure was listening.

A few minutes have passed, and the purple figure was still staring blankly. Waluigi started to mutter curse words under his breath, while Daisy yawned loudly, getting bored of standing.

"Waluigi, let's forget this and head over to the actual place instead," She stated as she grabbed Waluigi by the arm and pulled him along, heading to the amusement park, leaving the purple figures behind.

Strangely and creepy enough, after the two humans left, the purple figures' eyes all lit red, and they slowly turned their heads towards the western direction, watching Daisy and Waluigi head into the amusement park.

* * *

Donkey Kong and Lanky Kong were still on the search for Chunky Kong, who was on the lookout for his younger relative Kiddy Kong, running through the thick, tropical foliage of the jungle.

"I think I caught their scent!" Lanky cried as he sniffed the ground while running on the dirt. Lanky then stopped and turned to Donkey, pointing towards the northeastern direction. "They have to be somewhere within those trees!"

Donkey nodded. "Right! I'll go and take a look..." Before he could do anything, he was attacked by three purple-colored, two legged, crododile-like creatures. Lanky jumped in fright as he started pounding at the purple crocodiles, prying them off Donkey, who shook his head and turned around, to see the purple crocodile get on their feet.

"Lanky, I don't think these are Kremlings..." Donkey gulped as he was then ambushed by seven more purple crocodiles, being beaten up upon.

Lanky screamed, and he ran in circles, only to be beaten up by the purple crocodiles as well, causing the two Kongs to fight back for their lives as they struggled to get free.

* * *

Krunch and Kip, along with the trapped Kong family members, stand their ground as strange, purple goo start to arise from the sand and the ocean waves. Krunch and Kip guard the caged Kongs, getting into defensive stances as the purple goo morphed into bidapel, crocodile-like creatures, barring clubs. Krunch's eyes widened in shock as Kip got excited.

"Hey, uncle, I never knew that those guys can have clubs like us-YEOW!!" The young Kritter boy was knocked down on the sand by the whack of the club, as the purple Kremlings started to approach.

Krunch fumed, and he lunged at one of the purple Kremlings, ripping off its right arm as he then gave it a kick in the stomach, snatching the club and using it to whack the other purple Kremlings. Krunch then chucked the club to Kip, who managed to catch it, while Krunch was then grabbed by the neck by another purple Kremling, who dropped his club in the water and smashed Krunch down into the shallow ocean surface, making him gag for air. As Krunch tried to get out by struggling, Kip used this time to smash the cages open with his new club, telling the Kongs to make a run for it. Surprised, the Kongs listened, and, led by Diddy Kong, they all fled into the jungle, leaving Kip and Krunch to deal with the strange foes. As Krunchy was pulled back from the water, he received a sucker punch to the face, smacking right in the sand.

"Leave my uncle alone!" Kip snarled angrily as he ran towards the purple Kremlings and whacked one of them in the thighs, knocking it down into the ocean and causing it to deform back into purple goo. The purple Kremlings then sensed the Kongs within the jungle, and they all suddenly vanished into thin air, their aura heading into the tropical jungle. Kip noticed this, and he turned Krunch around on his back, telling him, "Uncle Krunch, get up! They're heading towards the Kongs in the jungle!"

Krunch opened his eyes, and he popped up on his feet, exclaiming, "The Kongs are loose!? And the strange purple Kremlings are after them in the jungle!?" He then spotted one of the remaining clubs in the water, snatched it, and turned to Kip, stating, "Let's go, Kip - we got Kong and purple crocodile hunting to do."

Kip jumped up and down with glee. "Oh joy! I can't wait to bash some critters!" He giggled mischieviously as he followed Krunch into the thick tropical foliage of the Kongo Jungle, leaving behind the remaining purple goo that deformed in the warm water of the ocean.

* * *

Kass was swimming away from the mechanical Kremling Island on her own crafty, yellow-colored raft, heading towards the western direction. She did not bother glancing back, as she was determined to head off on her own journey.

"I'll show the king that I can be of use. I'll show him that I don't need to be second banana to Kip or Uncle Krunch..." Is what Kass continued muttering to herself as she continued forward, with nothing but the wide open, blue ocean and the clear blue sky in her view within the western direction.

* * *

Yoshi and his newly joined, two-legged partner, Koopa Troopa, were running through the grassy meadows of the tropical Yoshi Island, noticing the great view of the salty ocean. Yoshi and Koopa both kept closely to each other, jumping above or dodging the various enemies that headed towards their way - rogue Koopa Troopas, Piranha Plants, Lakitus, Cobrats, Chain Chomps, Spinies, Buzzy Beetles. Yoshi grabbed several of these enemies with his long, red tongue, swallowing them down with delight as he and Koopa continued running straight, occasionally turning to the left or right to follow the dirt-paved path that was set within the green, grassy meadow.

"So, have you seen anything strange with that strange purple stuff?" Yoshi asked as he jumped over several rocks, with Koopa swerving around them in his shell.

Upon emerging out of his shell, Koopa replied, "Well, now that you mention it, I haven't heard anything from my friends. The only one I saw was all purple, and his eyes were eerily red."

Yoshi suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Koopa to bump into him. Yoshi then turned around to help pick Koopa back up to his feet, asking, "Wait... you mean... your friend...?"

Koopa nodded with sadness, stating, "Yeah. It appears that the purple stuff took control of his body, and I was forced to battle him in order to help him recover. It appears that whatever this purple stuff is, it seems to have been affecting the island in some, strange way."

Yoshi thought for a moment, and then he snapped his fingers, getting a hunch. "That's it! The same purple stuff who took over your friend also got a neighbor of mine! Whatever it is, we have to stop it before it affects anyone else!" And with that, the green Yoshisaurus turned around and started running towards the western direction again, with Koopa following right behind as fast as the turtle could muster on his two legs.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the deep center of the universe, within the dark purple aura that grows slowly, a private, evil conversation between two unknown figures is taking place, of which they discuss what to do with our heroes...

"(Have most of the troops reached the planet Earth?)"

"(Yes, strong and bold leader.)"

"(Good. Now would be the perfect time to unleash one of our many deadly monsters... send in Number MOPS28592754930289306SH725SD43PI728472NGA9840192S.)"

"(Number MOPS28592754930289306SH725SD43PI728472NGA9840192S!?)"

"(Yes. He will surely have fun munching down on these pathetic fools.)"

"(I-I... I'll see to it that he will be unleashed very soon, sire.)"

"(Excellent, and send in Pack SI-92784 with him, too, to ensure that victory will be meet as demanded.)"

"(It will be done, my master.)"

It is then that evil, diabolical laughter is heard, from within the dark purple essence of pure evil and darkness...

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, and Toad were sitting atop the only safe mountainous area in the outskirts of Toad Town, glancing at the taken over capital of the Mushroom Kingdom as the beautiful orange sunset was soon overtaken by the dark, purple aura sky. The four companions were told by Meta Knight, a mysterious puffball-like swordsman from a different galaxy, that the Mushroom Kingdom was in grave danger, and thus, the four had to leave because they were told that they were being targeted by the strange, purple essence. The four companions have listened to Meta Knight, and as a result, made a brief return to Mario's house, to pack for their very long adventure, away from their homes in the once-peaceful Toad Town. Peach was literally about to burst into tears at the shock of leaving behind her home, while both Luigi and Toad frowned, looking down at their feet as they could not bear to leave their beloved home. Mario was silent for quite a long while as he glazed upon the Mushroom Kingdom capital, but it was then that he made one last proclimation.

"Take-a one last good glance at it, guys," Mario stated as he wiped a tear from his right eye, saluting, "Where we are going from hear on out, there will be no good ol'-a Mushroom Kingdom to rely on."

**

* * *

**

The Complete Synopsis of Act I

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, and Toad all leave the Mushroom Kingdom with the advisory of the mysterious Meta Knight to avoid being taken over by the strange, purple goo.

Bowser, Bowser Junior, Kammy Koopa, and Terance all flee the beach resort and head towards the nearby inactive volcano, to hide away from and form a plan on how to deal with the strange purple essence.

The Koopa Kingdom, under the guidance of Kamek and the Magikoopa committee, strengthens up and prepares for training while the Koopa Pack, lead by Mouser, head over to the Mushroom Kingdom to fight against the strange, purple goo.

Wario is vigorously cleaning his entire house after hearing that Mona is pregnant, but he then goes off towards an unexpected adventure.

Waluigi and Princess Daisy head to a gigantic mall/amusement park, which is taken over control by the strange purple essence.

Princess Rosalina discovers the presence of a strange purple essence from a different dimension of the universe, thanks to Polari.

Donkey Kong is helping Lanky Kong find Chunky Kong, who's trying to find his younger cousin Kiddy Kong, while Diddy Kong and the other Kong family members are captured by Krunch and Kip.

Under the orders of King K. Rool, Krunch the Kritter and Kip the Kritter both are undercover, finding out what the Kongs (minus Donkey Kong himself) are doing, having successfully captured them and trapped them in metallic prison cells.

Kass leaves Kremling Island and heads off on her own adventure, not expecting that she will later be a much needed help to our heroes.

Yoshi and Koopa Troopa trek through Yoshi Island to discover the source of the strange, purple goo.

The Strange, Purple Essence that appears out of nowhere begins its assault on the Mushroom Kingdom, as well as spreading influence all over the entire planet.


	19. Act II: Arrival at the Yoshi Village

****

Act II (The Strange Purple Essence Revealed)

Yoshi and his two-legged, green-shelled friend, Koopa Troopa, were running through the tropical foliage of the jungle, exiting as they rushed down the dirt-paved path and headed through the grassy meadow towards the western direction on the tropical Yoshi Island. The reptilian pair came across two-legged and four-legged, different-shelled Koopa Troopas, snapping carnivorous Piranha Plants, hissing snake-like Cobrats, pesky Monty Moles that popped out of the firm dirt, football playing Charging Chucks, thundering Thwomps that shook the earth, hovering annoying Lakitus and spiny turtle-like Spinies that hurt anyone who attempted to jump on them, and Bullet Bills that zoomed out of nowhere and attacked their targets, exploding on contact. The green Yoshisaurus and the green-shelled, two-legged turtle ran as fast as they can, determined to stop the strange purple essence that invaded the tropical island.

"Hey Yoshi, are we getting close?" Koopa asked above the buzz of the small insects that flew by him, turning to the right and stopping by a lovely patch of dandelions.

Yoshi did not bother stopping, as he jumped above several spiky pits and shouted, "Oh, Koopa, we surely are close to the village by now! Come on!"

Koopa sighed, and he then went into his shell, slipping along as his shel picked up more speed than the Koopa could muster on his own legs. Quite interestingly, Koopa managed to slide past Yoshi, and as he headed towards the right in his shell and headed downhill, he went into a green warp pipe, being sucked in. Yoshi noticed this, and he quickly followed into the warp pipe, being sucked in. As he tumbled downward, Yoshi noticed the green shell and used his long, red tongue to safely tuck Koopa in his mouth, exiting the warp pipe and ending up right along the outward boundaries of the Yoshi Village, which was colored purple all over as the strange purple essence seemed to have taken full control. Yoshi spat Koopa out, and Koopa emerged from his shell, to see the Yoshi Village. Koopa then turned to Yoshi, intrigued.

"What happened here?" Koopa asked, folding his arms as he titled his head sideways.

Yoshi rubbed his chin, observing the village as he remarked, "Hmm... well, Koopa, I guess now we'll be able to see what this strange, mysterious essence of purple is." He smiled and headed through the entrance to the Yoshi Village, quickly glancing behind him and calling out to Koopa, "Come on! Let's check it out!"

Koopa sighed, cringing a bit as he followed. "I have a bad feeling about this..." He muttered as he followed behind Yoshi swiftly, glancing to the left and right to see all the houses of the Yoshisauruses mangled by the strange purple essence.


	20. Super Mario Bros 1

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, and Toad have all entered into the green, colorful, gleefully charmed and peaceful Mushroom Meadow, which was right at the entrance to Toad Town. Getting a good signal from his three other companions, Mario rushed ahead, jumping up into the gold ? blocks and getting the gold coins within. Placing them into the pockets of his blue overalls, Mario continued running as he umped up and stomped on the green-colored shell of a wandering, four-legged Koopa Troopa, kicking the turtle towards three marching, brownish Goombas, who were knocked off the path with one hit. Mario followed the shell, turning to the right as he went around the gated bend, glancing to his right to see the different flowers within the bend blooming with energy as honeybees started to pollinate them. Mario smiled, but he then tripped over another wandering green-shelled Koopa, landing on his face. Luigi noticed this, and kicking the Koopa away, he helped Mario get back up to his feet and handed him a red-capped mushroom. Mario, grateful, took the mushroom and ate it, becoming much better as his health recovered and he started to run off again.

Jumping on the two Goombas that walked towards him, Mario then started to chuck his red fireballs at the green-shelled, four-legged Koopa Troopas, who retreated into their shells. mario then grabbed one of the shells and chucked them at the three waddling Goombas, who were knocked off the path. Luigi jumped above Mario and he fired some of his own green fireballs, burning the Goombas and Koopas in the path. Peach quickly followed behind, and she smacked a pair of Buzzy Beetles with her frying pan, knocking it back into his black-colored shell. Toad then chucked the shell above his head and started running, his three companions running right behind. Toad ducked from an incoming Bullet Bill, but when he got back up, the Buzzy Beetle popped out of its shell and smacked Toad on the head, causing the mushroom boy to drop him. The Buzzy Beetle then dug into the ground, just as Mario came to Toad's side. It was then that four Hammer Brothers surrounded Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad, each of them holding enough hammers to toss. Mario grabbed a feather that was dropping from the sky, and turned into Super Mario, using his spiffy yellow cape to block the tossed hammers. As the Hammer Brothers continued chucking their hammers at the gang, Luigi pulled out a bomb he acquired from his house and chucked it at the Hammer Bro in front of Mario, damaging him and knocking the hammer-wielding Koopa down. Peach pulled out a turnip, and she chucked it at the two Hammer Bros facing away from her, knocking them out as well.

Mario grinned, but he was then ambushed by a Bullet Bill, which knocked him down. Luigi tried to pick Mario up, but he was grabbed by the leg by a carnivorous Piranha Plant, which pulled back Luigi towards the ground from whence it came. Peach then started to slap the Piranha Plant, but it did not do much luck as several more Piranha Plants from the muddy ground surfaced and snapped at Peach, causing her to shield herself with her pink umbrella. Toad panicked, and he kicked the Piranha Plants by the vines, making them yelp as they retreated back into the ground.

Mario was still being attacked roughly by the Hammer Bro, using his last remaining hammer. Mario grunted, but he then grabbed the Hammer Bro's left arm and made him unable to strike with the hammer. Luigi then managed to shake the Piranha Plant off his leg, and he slammed down onto the Hammer Bro, pinning him as Mario dusted himself off and grabbed the Hammer Bro by the tail, swinging him and then letting go, watching the Koopa collide into the Piranha Plants that surrounded and snapped at Peach. Peach let out a sigh of relief as the startled Piranha Plants retreated into the ground, the Hammer Bro knocked out unconscious.

Mario then looked up towards the eastern direction in the clear blue sky, to see a few dark, purple clouds forming. Sensing the purple essence, Mario grouped everyone together, and he once again led the pack, running down the grassy slope and jumping above a few pits within the ground, grabbing a small pebble and chucking it at an incoming Bullet Bill, which was knocked down onto the path, and then exploded. Turning to the left, Mario jumped on another green-shelled Koopa, grabbed the shell, and tossed it, running right behind as he watched the shell take out more Koopas, Goombas, Hammer Brothers, and Buzzy Beetles. Mario then tripped, landing on his face as Toad jumped above him. Toad then stopped, screaming as he saw five red-colored spinies coming towards him. Peach and Luigi gasped, stopping in their tracks while Mario got up, watching the spinies surround them. It was then that Peach spotted a Lakitu hovering above them, chuckling evilly as he tossed more spinies down towards the four companions. peach used her trusty frying pan to smack the spinies to oblivion, while Toad chucked a few Mushroom Blocks he saved from the castle's infantry storage at the spinies, knocking them on their backs and then stomping on them, flattening the spiny turtles. Mario and Luigi got together back to back, firing their red and green fireballs at the spinies, who were burned and flopped to the ground. The Lakitu got enraged, and he started to swoop down, pounding Mario, Luigi, and Peach on the head as the three humans covered their head, screaming in peril. Toad got out as many Mushroom Blocks as he could get, and he chucked one each at the Lakitu, the sixth one being the one to knock the Lakitu out cold onto the ground, his cloud disappearing. Mario, Luigi, and Peach all grabbed Toad and hugged him, thanking the mushroom boy. Toad giggled, rubbing the back of his head as the four then continued their journey. Checking the compass he had from his earlier adventures, Luigi noticed that they were approximately four and a half miles away from Toad Toad in the western direction, out in the wilderness of the Mushroom Kingdom. Seven more minutes later, and the four companions were atop a grassy hill, looking on to see a large, beautiful bay filled with bright, shining blue water, a large statue of a Bo-Bomb visible from a far angle.

"There it is... our first destination," Luigi stated boldly as he tucked his green cap, folded his arms and stared at the sight, glancing at Mario, Peach, and Toad as he continued, "Surely we'll be fine here. Let's just pray that the strange, purple goo that invaded Toad Town won't come here."

Mario, Peach, and Toad nodded in agreement, and together, the four companions all ran down the grassy hill, towards the small, victorian village by the bay.


	21. Wario's Short Progress

Yoshizilla: Ladies and gentlemen, I must inform you all that I deeply, deeply apoligize for the shortness of this chapter. I was really to engaged on my Wii and the Internet (curse you, stupid addiction!) to give Wario a good chapter this time, so I promise that come around the next time he gets a chapter, he'll have a much more interesting premesis. Anyway, enjoy anyway, despite its shortness!

* * *

Wario was out in the woods behind his house, searching for the thief who stole his precious food. The fat, plump "plumber" surprisingly was fast enough to keep his polluted body stable, which among men of his type was a rarity. Wario walked through the thick bushes and fell into a muddy pit, struggling to get out. As he used his fat to keep him at the surface, he slowly moved towards the other side, getting out and shaking the mud off him. He then paused and glanced to the right, to hear the giggle of the thief.

"Why I oughta... hey!" Wario shouted as he ran in the direction the voice came from, only to collide into the low branch of a dead tree, falling on his back as he then lunged up into the air in pain, screaming as he held his rear from being poked sharply by a red-colored Spiny that was minding its own business. Crashing hard on his face, Wario grumbled as he rubbed his sore butt and continued looking for the strange, giggling food thief, determined to beat the theif up badly and reclaim all of his delicious food, even if it meant he would have to leaves Diamond City behind for miles...


	22. The BoBomb Bay

**The First Level! Mario And Friends, Welcome To The Bo-Bomb Bay!**

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, and Toad have reached the first settlement of inhabitance outside of Toad Town, albeit settled right on the eastern coast of the salty, blue ocean. Although small in comparison to other towns, settlements, and cities, this area was a booming experience, with more than thirteen homes and shops set. The four companions turned to face each other, wondering what to do.

"Mamma mia, this-a place-a is-a so-a big," Mario stated the obvious, massaging his mustache, "I think-a we should-a split up. Like in two pairs."

Peach clapped her hands together. "Mario, that's a great idea. I'll go with Toad, and Luigi can go with Mario.

Luigi was in shock, shaking his head in disbelief after hearing Peach's statement. "Wait, wha-"

"Yay!" Toad exclaimed as he merrily skipped with Peach, who giggled at the sight of Toad while Mario and Luigi stood right there they were, looking at each other.

"Well, Mario, I guess it is just-a you and me," Luigi stated the obvious, folding his arms together.

Mario nodded in agreement, grinning. "Yup. Let's-a go!" He nudged Luigi by the arm and started heading towards the village, with Luigi shouting after him.

"Mario! Wait up! Slow down!" Luigi then sighed, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "For crying out loud..." He then ran after Mario, who he eventually caught up to as the red-capped plumber stopped in front of a black-and-blue colored Bo-Bomb, who was eager to greet the two brothers.

"Heyo, gentlemen!" The Bo-Bomb greeted to Mario and Luigi with a bit of respect in his tone, "Welcome to the Bo-Bomb Bay! It's quite small and quaint, but it sure is enough to have yourselves a good time! Feel free to stop by the good ol' fashioned bar on the way!"

"And just what is this place, perhaps?" Luigi asked as he raised his right eyebrow and rubbed his moustache with his right hand.

The Bo-Bomb chuckled. "Oh, you silly green man. This is my home, the pawn shop! I'm the local pawner!" He stated, smiling proudly despite not visibly having a mouth.

Mario nodded his head in interest, folding his arms as he asked, "Interesting. Do you-a sell-a maps at your pawn-a shop?"

"Well..." The Bo-Bomb slowly trailed off, looking at the sun in the northeastern direction as he added after a few moments, "Not really, but I do have a quite accurate map that should show you where the places within the Bo-Bomb Bay is." He then handed the folded, yellow-colored map to Luigi, who grabbed it with both of his hands and throughly looked through it. The Bo-Bomb then stated, saying goodbye as Mario and Luigi headed westward towards the village settled right next to the bay, "So long, fellas! Enjoy your stay!"

Mario looked around to see the small, victorian buildings that populated the small area, looking down at his feet to see the grayish cement, with the electricity from the bay nearby generating the energy. Luigi continued reading through the map, glancing up at times to notice the different attractions the village had to offer. The two capped Italian American plumber brothers then stopped to notice a large, cement statue of the Bo-Bomb race within the bay, staring directly towards the village.

"Talk about taking pride-a in-a heritage," Mario stated, nudging Luigi by the arm as he winked. Luigi noticed this, and he grinned, nudging back as the Mario brothers then headed to the village, where they spotted a skinny, black-and-blue stripped Bo-Bomb, who was standing outside of his home, waiting for something.

"Hey, Mario, look at him!" Luigi shouted, pointing at the Bo-Bomb as he approached it.

Mario rubbed his chin, asking with curiosity, "What's-a wrong with-a him?"

Luigi chuckled, mumbling under his breath, "He looks-a like he needs a few pounds..."

The Bo-Bomb heard this, and it fumed, running up to Luigi with an angry remark, "A few pounds? Hey, wise guy, do I look like skin and bones to you?"

Luigi rubbed the back of his head, frowning as he felt bad. "Uhhh... sorry."

"What's-a wrong, Mr. Bo-Bomb?" Mario asked as he bent down to face the Bo-Bomb.

The Bo-Bomb glared at the red-capped plumber, going up to his face. "That's Bo-Bruce to you, and my girlfriend, Bo-Booby, hasn't come back from the bar!" He shouted, stating is problem very clearly.

Luigi blinked, and he covered his mouth, trying not to burst into laughter. "Bo-Booby...?" He couldn't cover it up anymore, and he bursted into laughter, rolling on his back on the ground. "Pfffff ha ha ha ha!"

Bo-Bruce fumed, the lit on the fuse on his head starting up. "Hey, greeny, make another wise remark, and I'll blow ya up right now." He threatened with a deep, gruff voice.

"Jeeze, I'm sorry, Bo-Benny..." Luigi apologized, getting up as his mustache drooped down, feeling bad for laughing.

"Bo-Bruce." Bo-Bruce stated, correcting Luigi.

Mario shook his head, and he snapped his fingers, patting Bo-Bruce on the head with assurance. "We'll get her-a back, Bo-Ben..."

"That's Bo-Bruce!" Bo-Bruce exclaimed, becoming a bit angered on how his name kept being stated wrong.

Luigi shrugged as he and Mario started to walk away from Bo-Bruce. "Well, at least we have-a something to do for a while, Mario." He stated the obvious.

Mario nodded in agreement, grinning. "Yeah. Now-a all we-a have-a to do is-a complete the actual-a objective-a."

Luigi chuckled, patting Mario on the back as he added with a remark, "It can't be that-a hard, right?" Little did the green-capped plumber realize that he would be more wrong.


	23. Koopas Up the Volcanic Spiral

King Bowser Koopa and Kammy Koopa were heading up the steep, spiral hill of the red magma-hardened path, staying close to the volcanic wall. The two Koopas glanced to their right to see red hot lava blasting out from the liquid magma, several floating, red-and-orange fireballs with black eyes emerging out. Upon reaching the top of the path, Bowser and Kammy turned to the right and looked down, to see a cage with a yellow, shining star.

"Should I go down there and get it, Your Majesty?" Kammy asked kindly as she magically summoned her old broonmstick, getting onto it as she held her wand in her right hand.

Bowser only responded with a nod, and watched as the old, femenine Magikoopa swooped downwards towards the cage, only to be met by the blasting lava. Kammy used her magic to harden the bursting lava coming out of the magma, and she then slowly approached the cage, grabbing the star with her left hand and placing it away in her pocket. She then flew back upwards to Bowser and made the bursting lava set into motion once more, having chuckled as she completed the task with ease. Upon returning to Bowser, Kammy hopped off her broomstick and placed it away with magic, taking the star out of her pocket and handing it to Bowser.

"Hmmm... this seems awkward..." Bowser stated as he observed the star, "Normally, it would be Mario who would be getting stars, but I guess this volcano is populated with them..." He shrugged, placing the star away into his green, spiky shell. "No matter. They'll prove to be somewhat of use in the future. Anyway..." He took a good glance around the volcano, seeing an exit to the volcano on the other side, and noticing the small, airborne platforms above the erupting magma below. Getting an idea, he turned to kammy and stated, pointing at the airborne platforms, "The exit to the volcano is on the other side. I have a hunch that there's a possibility that we might find something."

Kammy thought deeply for a few moments, and she snapped her fingers, nodding. "Of course! Let us go, Your Highness!" Summoning her broomstick again, Kammy hopped onto it and flew all the way to the other side of the volcano with ease, turning around and using her magic to form the airborne platforms together, making it easier for Bowser to approach. Taking advantage, Bowser got on his stomach and slid all the way through the combined platforms, getting onto his two hind legs as he chuckled, wiping his forehead.

"Thank you very much, Kammy. Using your magic sure helps at the appropriate times," Bowser complimented Kammy as he and she exitted the volcano, ending up on the path jetting out from the volcano's outer wall. Glancing up, the two Koopas looked at each other and nodded as they headed up the spiral path, staying close to the wall.

"Well, Kammy, whatever lies ahead of us, I hope it at least gives us a challenge."

"I agree, Your Brutalness. I could use some bit of excitement in my old age..."


	24. Kass and the Submerged Island

Kass was still swimming in her trusty yellow-colored raft, having been two days since she left behind her home at the mechanical Kremling Island. The young, determined femenine Kritter has forgotten about her brother Kip and her uncle Krunch. She was not really sure where she was headed, but it was then that she bumped into a set of large, grayish rocks that were along in the open blue ocean, with no sighht of land for miles.

"Hmmm..." Kass curiously murmured as she hopped out of her raft and did some scouting on the rocks, having a strange feeling about them. She gasped as she spotted a small, blue switch with a white exclamation mark on it. Scratching her head, she thought to herself, _Should I really press it? I don't know what will happen..._ Gulping, she closed her eyes and approached the switch. _I'm going to have to go with my gut. Oh well, no point of holding back..._

Pressing the button with a smack of her right hand, the rocks started to shake, knocking Kass into the water. She got back up to the surface and spat out the salty ocean water as she opened her eyes, to see that the rocks were heading upwards, revealing that the rocks were, in fact, settled on a piece of land that was submerged underwater. Becoming highly curious, Kass got her raft crunched up into small bits, placing it under her pink dress as she climbed up the rocks, looking down to see that the ground she was standing on was thick, green grass, and that the rocks continued shifting up as the area shook. Within a span of thirty seconds, the place was an entire island the size of a large airplane, causing Kass to appear like a small fly from the view in the sky.

"Amazing... I never knew that a place like this would be under the ocean..." Kass muttered in awe as she began to explore the newly submerged island, heading into the small cave entrance nearby, which was piled on top with different colored boulders.


	25. The Fishing Koopa Troopa

Princess Peach Toadstool and Toad were at the entrance outskirts of the Bo-Bomb Bay, heading towards the pond first as they spotted a fishing area. Toad noticed a strange figure sitting down by the pond, and he was extremely curious as he observed the strange object closer to identify it as... a yellow-shelled Koopa Troopa with an old, wooden fishing rod.

"Hey, turtle boy, what are you doing here all by your lonesome?" Toad asked with curiosity, his hands behind his back.

The Koopa turned around to see Toad, and he shrugged. "Oh, I'm just waiting for the fish to pick up. It's been nearly eight hours since I've last been here," He simply explained as he let out a casual sigh.

Peach gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "Eight hours? Oh dear, you poor little thing..." She crouched down next to the Koopa, asking in a sweet voice, "Do you need something to eat or drink, perhaps?"

The Koopa scratched his chin, thinking. "Hmm... well, not really." He shrugged. "I managed to survive just sitting in this one spot for twenty eight years. Heck, this place is technically my home, since I always go inside my shell to do my private business, sleep, and what not. But, since you put it that way..." He closed his eyes and thought briefly, opening his eyes and grinning, "I have plenty of sandwiches for me to eat if I ever get the need to eat to restore my energy, but since you kind folks want to be helpful, why don't you get me a Bo-Bomb Blast Juice from Bo-Tender's Bo-Bomb Bay Bar? I'm sure Bo-Tender himself will be happy to let you two in..."

Toad snickered. "Bo-Tender... is this story going to have more bad puns of names and objects in the later chapters?" He asked with a sly smirk as he was grabbed by the arm by Peach, who scolded him for the nasty remark and the two companions headed off towards the bay-centered victorian village as the yellow-shelled Koopa Troopa continued fishing.


	26. Kongfrontation

Donkey Kong and Lanky Kong have pounded their way through the thick, tropical foliage of the Kongo Jungle, being harrassed and attacked by the strange, purple-colored crocodile-formed creatures. The red-tied gorilla and his orange orangutang friend managed to climb up several vines, finding an abandonded, wooden treehouse that appeared to be emptied. Looking down to see the purple crocodile-like creatures trying to knock the Kongs down, Donkey and Lanky entered into the treehouse, and to their surprise, found both Chunky Kong... and Kiddy Kong!

"So this is where you guys have been!" Lanky exclaimed as he rushed over to Chunky and wrapped his long, stretchy arms around him, giving the chunky gorilla a big hug as he squeezed tightly.

Chunky laughed heartily as he hugged back, not feeling any pain of sort from Lanky's tight squeezing hug. "Oh Lanky, I was wondering when you would find me!" He looked up, to see Donkey smiling. Grinning, Chunky managed to get Lanky off and approach Donkey, hugging him. "Oh, great! You brought good ol' DK here, too!"

Donkey grinned, giving Chunky back a hug. "Chunky, it's great to see that you're all right and that you managed to find Kiddy." Pausing for a brief moment, the gorilla glanced over Chunky's shoulder, to see Kiddy. His jaw dropped in disbelief, Donkey looked at Chunky in the face and asked, "How did you find..."

"Oh. It was easy," Chunky admitted with a small grin as he rubbed the back of his head, "I heard his wails, and as I ran towards him, he was caught in several of these vines. You know how tangy they can get." He laughed, as did Donkey and Lanky while Kiddy sucked on his large toe. "Anyway, now that you found me and I found Kiddy, we can head over to Big Ape City-"

"T-there's a problem with that..." Lanky interrupted as he gulped, pointing out at the doorway, to shout, "They found us! We have no chance for escaping without a fight now!"

To the three other Kongs' shock, Lanky was right, as the orange orangutang spotted the four purple crocodile-like creatures at the doorway, having chopped down the vines. Chunky gulped and hid behind Lanky, while Donkey and Kiddy got into fighting poses, ready to fight off the strange enemies. As two of the four purple crocodiles approached, Donkey chucked Kiddy at them, who curled up into a ball and pinned them down. The other two purple crocodiles dodged out of the way, causing Kiddy to tumble down the tree and landing hard on the muddy ground, face first. Donkey got in front of Chunky and Lanky, and he grabbed the two, forming them into a ball as he chucked the at the purple crocodile to the left, while he was pummeled by the purple crocodile to the right, rolling around within the wooden treehouse as the two creatures wrestled while Lanky and Chunky jumped down from the treehouse, only to land head first into the muddy ground, struggling to get out as the three other purple crocodiles within the treehouse all jumped down to come and confront the three Kongs.


	27. Bay, BoBay

Mario and Luigi have been on the look out for Bo-Bruce's girlfriend, but they were not having any luck. They were kicked out of a fellow Bo-Bomb resident's home, and they were attacked by three drunk Bo-Bombs. The worn out plumbers stumbled along the white-colored picket fences as they noticed a purple-colored Bo-Bomb with an eye patch on its right eye next to them.

"Ey! Move yer rear, eh!" The Bo-Bomb snapped at Mario, causing Luigi to walk up to him.

"And who might you be, little bomb?" Luigi asked in a calm voice, bending down.

The Bo-Bomb replied with a gruff, sailor accent, "Bo-Bay."

Mario scratched his head. "Bo-Bay? Sounds-a like a snack." He then licked his lips. "Speaking of which, I could go for a snack. Hey, Luigi..."

Bo-Bay fumed, glaring at Mario. "Shut yer lip, fat boy!" He snapped, head butting into Mario, knocking him down.

Mario frowned as he got back up and dusted himself, his moustache drooping. "That's not nice..."

Bo-Bay, ignoring Mario's statement, stated with his strange sailor accent, "I have been livin' by the high seas of 'tis bat for eons, an' I ain't givin' it up, eh! Though for five golden tokens, I'll part with my dear treasure..."

Mario rubbed his chin. "Five golden tokens? Hmmm..." After thinking it through, he snapped his fingers. "Sounds-a easy!"

"I don't know, Mario..." Luigi added with concern as he and Mario left to go and find five golden tokens.


	28. BoTender's BoBomb Bar

Princess Peach Toadstool and Toad entered into the local bar as they walked through the victorian Bo-Bomb Bay village, entering inside to find more Bo-Bombs then they would expect. Most of the living bombs were having themselves good time, while a seldom two or three were drinking way their worries to sooth their poor souls. It was then that Toad spotted a free spot, as he and Peach ran to the free spot and claimed it as they noticed the bartender coming.

"Hey!" Toad shouted, slamming his hand on the counter several times as the Bo-Bomb bartender turned up, "Two warm Mushroom Shakes with a cherry on top, on the double, mac!"

The Bo-Bomb bartender blinked, and he then bursted into laughter, catching the attention of all the bombs in the bar. Peach gulped as she felt a bad feeling, while Toad got impatient.

"I'm waaaaaaitiiiiing..." Toad stated in an annoyed tone, tapping his left second finger on the counter as he started to growl impatiently.

"Toad, please, shhhhh..." Peach ushered quietly to Toad, not wanting to get in trouble with the citizens of the village as the Bo-Bomb patrions started to give her and the humanoid mushroom boy weird, quirky looks.

The Bo-Bomb bartender then turned to face Peach and Toad, smiling as he wiped a glass with apparent invisible hands. "So, what can I do for you two, fellas?" He asked, stating several seconds afterwards, "The name's Bo-Tender. I'm the owner of this here bar."

"Yeah, and I'm your mom," Toad replied with a sarcastic wit, being smacked in the back of the head by Peach. "Owww!"

Peach sweat dropped nervously, and she started to nervously chuckle, stating to Bo-Tender, "Please forgive my mushroom friend here. He sorta acts like that whenever he's in a mood."

Toad scoffed, rolling his eyes. "As if..." He muttered quietly to himself, still rubbing the back of his head.

Bo-Tender only laughed, asking, "Oh, is that so? Well, then, I guess I'll have to deal with it." He cleared his throat, and then asked in his usual business matter, "What can I get you and your boyfriend?"

Peach's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in surprise. "B-boyfriend!?" She shook her head and stated, "Well, we're not the ones who want the beverage, actually. You know the yellow-shelled Koopa Troopa by the lake..."

Bo-Tender thought for a moment, and he then jumped up and down, realizing what Peach meant. "Oh! That's what you meant! He's the one who wants the Bo-Bomb Blast Juice, right?"

Peach and Toad nodded in response, smiling. "Yeah, that's the one!" They answered in unison.

Bo-Tender grinned, getting a glass of his Bo-Bomb Blast Juice, and then handing it to Peach, who placed it safely in Toad's blue-colored backpack. He then tilted himself. "So, now with that out of the way, I suppose you want a drink as well?"

Peach shook her head. "No, thank you..." She then thought about it, stating with a small smile, "Well..."

Later, both Peach and Toad exited the friendly bar and headed back towards the lake to meet with the yellow-shelled Koopa Troopa, sipping their delicious, creamy Mushroom Shakes.


	29. The Yoshi Village Ambush

Yoshi and Koopa Troopa were both within the invaded Yoshi Village, sneaking quietly while the strange purple figures roamed around. Koopa stood close to Yoshi, not wanting to be apart from him as Yoshi proved to be an excellent guard.

"You sure you know what you are doing, Yoshi?" Koopa asked as he gulped, looking around to see that the strange purple goo was spreading around the seemingly abandoned village like wildfire.

Yoshi only nodded, grinning with determination. "Please, Koopa. This will be a piece of cake." He then turned into his protective, green-spotted egg shield, rolling towards the purple goo.

Koopa gasped as he hid into his green-colored shell and followed Yoshi, knocking into the goo several times as the collision caused it to turn into a strange vapor. As Yoshi turned to the left within his egtg, he hatechedc out and grabbed several of his seemingly endless supply of homing, green-spotted eggs, chucking each of them at the strange goo that was attempting to change form. Koopa followed right behind, but his mistakenly crashed into Yoshi, causing both of the reptilian friends to collide into the strange goo. As they struggled to get out, a strange, purple reptilian figure jumped towatds then and rushed at a great speed, slashing right at the precise moment.

HACK!! The strange, purple goo that trapped Yoshi and Koopa was sliced off, and in turn, transformed into strange, purple vapor as the strange reptilian figure continued slashing up the nearby purple goo objects that were beginning to take shape of Yoshi and Koopa's bodies. It was only then that Yoshi and Koopa both realized who the strange warrior who appeared out of nowhere was...

"Dr. Hoshi!?" Yoshi and Koopa both exclaimed upon the surprising arrival of the old, purple-colored, lightsaber-wielding Yoshisaurus.

Dr. Hoshi glanced behind him, giving Yoshi and Koopa a confident grin as he stated, "Let's have some fun with these guys."

Yoshi gasped with joy as he smiled, giving Dr. Hoshi a thumbs up. "You bet your soul that I want to do this thing, Harryhausen!" He turned to Koopa and motioned him to follow. "Come on, Koopa! Let's kick some butt and take some names!" He then ran right after Dr. Hoshi, taking on the strange purple figures head on.

Koopa sighed as he shook his head, muttering to himself as he followed Yoshi, "I have a really bad feeling about this..."


	30. The Hungry Little BoBomb

Mario and Luigi have been searching throughout the small, peaceful victorian village of the Bo-Bomb Bay as they came across a piece of gold. Mario examined the piece of gold closer, and he picked it up, exclaiming it as a golden token. Luigi then smiled, taking the golden token and placing it into the right pocket of his blue overalls, being on the search out for the four remaining tokens. It was then that the Mario brothers saw a small, sad blue-colored Bo-Bomb shivering in the corner of a small, quaint house.

"Awww, Mario, look at this poor thing." Luigi said to Mario, noticing the shaking Bo-Bomb as he frowned.

Mario looked closer, seeing into the Bo-Bomb's eyes. "It-a looks like it's-a sick."

Luigi stood up and extended his arms, rubbing the back of his head as he asked the shy Bo-Bomb, "Hey there, little buddy, are you okay?"

The Bo-Bomb turned away, sniffling. "Sniffle..."

"Maybe if we get it something to eat..." Luigi told Mario as they ran off to find something for the apparently hungry Bo-Bomb.


	31. One Satisfied Koopa

Princess Peach Toadstool and Toad were both back at the spot where the yellow-shelled Koopa Troopa was still sitting at, trying his best to catch a fish, but having no luck. It was then that Peach tapped the turtle on the shoulder, and he looked up, surprised to see her and Toad again.

"Oh, hello!" He stated with a grin, waving to Peach, "I suppose you went to Bo-Tender and got the Bo-Bomb Blast Juice I wanted?"

Peach nodded, her hands behind her back. "Yup! And Toad here has it in his backpack, isn't that right, Toad?"

Toad nodded back, and he took off his blue-colored backpack, pulling out the glass of Bo-Bomb Blast Juice that was specially intact and handed it to the Koopa, who placed down his fishing rod to grab the glass.

"Oh... would you look at that," He said in astonishment as he sipped the glass of orange-flavored juice, his eyes changing into different colors as they started zipping around the lake, cheering crazily as he returned to his fishing spot and panted, shaking his head and then grinning at Peach and Toad. "Well, thank you for getting me this drink! I feel so much better now..." He scratched his head. "How can I repay you both?"

Peach giggled, waving her hand at the Koopa. "Oh, you don't have to give us anything, Koopa! We're only here to help!"

"Wait... I know!" The Koopa exclaimed, going into his yellow shell and coming back out, with a golden, shining Star. "Here, you two can have this! I don't know what it's use is for, but from what I can tell, it has been giving me some bad luck with fishing."

Toad blinked, putting his hands on his hips as he asked, "Wait, you had problem fishing with this thing?"

The Koopa rubbed the back of his head, explaining to Peach and Toad firmly, "Well, let's just say that we Koopa Troopas don't like to have anything in our shells when we fish. It sort of makes us less lucky."

Toad nodded his head, rubbing his chin. "So I see..." He then took the star from peach and stashed it into his backpack. "Well, we'll be going now. So long, Koopa boy!"

Peach nodded, and she blew a kiss to the Koopa as she headed with Toad back to the victorian village of the Bo-Bomb Bay, waving goodbye shortly afterwards. "Yes, do take good care of yourself, Koopa!"

The Koopa waved goodbye back as he then sat down and resumed fishing. To his surprise, he managed to get more than eighteen fish upon having the Star out of his shell! Smiling, and happier more than ever, he took another sip of his glass of Bo-Bomb Blast Juice and stated with a goofy grin, "Well, it looks like I have the luck of the Koopa!"


	32. Battle for the Yoshi Village

Yoshi and Koopa Troopa were both helping out Dr. Hoshi clear out the strange, purple goo that have since transformed into monstrous versions of Yoshisauruses in the last, action-packed five minutes. While Dr. Hoshi and Yoshi managed to take out seventeen strange purple figures, poor Koopa has been scared so stiff that he hid inside his shell the entire time while the two actual Yoshisauruses took out several of their fake brethren. Dr. Hoshi slashed away with his purple lightsaber, while Yoshi grabbed the enemies with his long, red tongue, swallowed them, and used the eggs they were trapped in as ammo to knock out the other purple figures. As the strange purple goo continued to form into emotionless Yoshisauruses, Koopa could only peek in horror from within his green-colored shell.

"I can't believe I'm actually watching this... how humiliating." However, before he could add anything more for him to mutter to himself about, he was grabbed by one of the purple Yoshisauruses, and chucked into Yoshi, pinning him and Koopa down.

Dr. Hoshi quickly glanced behind him to see that Yoshi and Koopa were pinned down to the ground, but he was then grabbed by two of the Yoshisaurus copies, being beaten up in the stomach several times from the fist poundings of another generic purple Yoshisaurus clone. Dr. Hoshi gritted his teeth as he tried to move his legs, but before he forgot, he used the Force to stop his enemies from moving, and then blasted them away with the strange field of power, dusting himself and quickly getting into a defensive pose as he stood in front of Yoshi and Koopa, protecting them.

"I'll take the ones to the left. You boys handle the right!" Dr. Hoshi exclaimed as he rushed forward and slashed at the purple fake Yoshisauruses while jumping above the wrecked homes of the former real Yoshisauruses. Yoshi and Koopa both hid away in their protective, green-spotted egg shield/green-colored shell, and started to ricochet around the swarm of fake Yoshisauruses, pinning them into the ground and turning them into the strange goo they formed from. Quickly reforming back into fake Yoshisauruses. Yoshi hatched out and used his long, red tongue to grab all of the fake Yoshisauruses and swung them around, continuing to swing as more and more fake purple Yoshisauruses formed from the goo.

Koopa continued whirling away within his protective shell, though he was unfortunately grabbed again by another fake Yoshisaurus, and was used as a shield. Yoshi ran up to the fake Yoshisaurus who held Koopa and started ramming his head onto it, feeling the powerful defense of the shell holding up. As he continued to ram his head into Koopa's shell regardless of the damage he received, Yoshi used his tail to knock back any of the fake Yoshisauruses who attempted to ambush from behind. Yoshi then stopped, and he swallowed in the Yoshisaurus holding Koopa, munching down on it and the shell. Koopa gulped as he tried to stay stable, but was then relieved as he was spat out while Yoshi swallowed in the fake Yoshisaurus, digesting it as he turned around and was attacked on force by a gang of seven fake Yoshisauruses. While Koopa was assured that Yoshi would be fine, he turned around and climbed up a few rocks, peeking over to see that more of the fake, goo-transforming Yoshisauruses were tearing the once-peaceful and inhabited Yoshi Village apart, knocking down and burning the wooden homes while wreaking what was left of the prized possessions of the real Yoshisauruses. Koopa turned around, to see that Yoshi was using his flutter kicks to damage the fake Yoshisauruses, deforming them into goo.

"What a tragedy..." Koopa muttered as he shook his head in sorrow, "Poor Yoshisauruses... I hope wherever they are, they're doing much better after this."

Before he realized it, Koopa was then smacked across the face by the tail whack of a fake purple Yoshisaurus, who chuckled evilly and deformed back into goo as it then swarmed towards the knocked out Koopa Troopa, attempting to take over its body. As Yoshi continued damaging the other fake Yoshisauruses, he was snatched from the back and smashed down into the ground by yet another fake Yoshisaurus, the other fake Yoshisauruses that were damaged then ganged up upon the real green Yoshisaurus and started to pound him into the dirt like no tomorrow.


	33. Respect your Bomb Elders

Mario and Luigi were still on the search for the four remaining golden tokens left. The two plumbing brothers walked past Bo-Bruce, who noticed that they did not have his girlfriend with him. He fumed, and he ran up towards Mario and Luigi.

"I thought you were getting my girlfriend!" Bo-Bruce snapped bitterly, being quite impatient.

Luigi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh, um, we were, it's just that... well... do bombs even have girlfriends?" He chuckled nervously, sweatdropping.

Bo-Bruce's left eye twitched as he started to shake violently. "...I'm gonna-"

"Okay, okay, we'll go and get her!" Luigi replied, getting frightened as he and Mario ran off.

Along the way around the Bo-Bomb Bay, Mario stopped along the age old well in the center of town, and he plunged downwards, hitting the cold, hard bottom as he rubbed his head. He spotted the second golden token, and climbed his way back up with it, using the rope as he handed the golden token to Luigi. The two plumbing brothers then headed into the house of an elderly, white-colored Bo-Bomb, who only had a small television set in her house.

"Ma'am, you seem quite empty in here." Luigi asked as he massaged his mustache, "Are you all right?"

The elderly feminine Bo-Bomb glanced upwards at Luigi and grinned, stating nicely, "Oh, it always makes me happy to see a fairly healthy person come by every now and then. Especially if there are particularly two members of a species I have never seen in my life."

Mario was shocked, his jaw dropping. "You-a don't know-a me?" He posed in his well-known stance "I'm-a Mario, the protector of the Mushroom Kingdom, the humble hero of all time!"

"Ahh, such a relief to meet the famous Mario," The elderly feminine Bo-Bomb replied, walking up towards Mario, handing him a yellow-colored Star, "I have heard pleasant things about you, so why don't you take this with you? I'm sure you'll find it quite well useful for later on."

Mario grinned, and he held the star up above him, cheering as Luigi joined in. Placing away the star in the left pocket of his blue overalls, Mario took off his cap and bowed to the elderly feminine Bo-Bomb. "Thank-a you, my sweet fair lady. We'll-a be-a off now."

The elderly feminine Bo-Bomb waved goodbye as Mario and Luigi left the house, charmed to have meet the two. "All right, boys, thanks for dropping by, and take it easy out there."

Mario and Luigi grinned as they gave each other a high five, when they passed by Bo-Bay, who was just as impatient as Bo-Bruce from earlier on.

"Ey! What's takin' you so long?" Bo-Bay snapped, trembling as he frowned. "My feeble body cannot hold this waitin' any longer..."

Luigi sneered, waging his finger at Bo-Bay. "Tough luck. Hold it in!" He sharply replied as he and Mario continued to look around the Bo-Bomb Village for the remaining golden tokens.


	34. Trouble at the BoBomb Bar

Princess Peach Toadstool and Toad went back to Bo-Tender's bar to have another drink or two, chatting with some of the usual customers.

"So, what's your reason for being here so often?" Toad asked a drunken purple Bo-Bomb, who seemed ready to pass out.

Letting out a loud, drunken belch, the drunk Bo-Bomb turned around to face Toad and barked, "Listen, bub, I practically live here. I managed to get a reasonable fee for working, and I get to drink my butt off! This is heaven!"

Toad shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Errr... if _you_ say so, buddy." Toad then turned to Peach, whispering, "Hey, Peach, these guys are loons! How do we even know if they're actually intelligent?"

"Toad, quiet!" Peach ushered, receiving a few glares from other drunk Bo-Bombs. She placed her right palm on her forehead and muttered, frowning, "Gee, it sure is packed in here... I'm not sure if it's a good idea to-"

"Hey! We don't like you actin' like dat to our friend!" Snapped another drunk, blue violet Bo-Bomb, shouting at Toad and Peach, "Why don't you head out or somethin'! We don't need your scum here!"

Peach gasped, and she got angered, placing her hands on her hips. "Well!"

"Forget it, Peach," Toad stated as he sipped his drink and then got off his seat, tagging Peach from the back, "We don't need to listen to these drunk losers."

The drunk Bo-Bombs then hopped out of their seats and approached Peach and Toad, ganging up on them. Peach screamed as she tried to get the drunk Bo-Bombs to yield, but Toad only made the situation worse, grabbing them and chucking them at the floor. The drunk Bo-Bombs then started to explode, causing the other Bo-Bombs to flee the bar in horror. Eventually, Bo-Tender got tired, and he stopped the battle, being in between the drunk Bo-Bombs and Peach and Toad.

"All right, there's only on explanation on how we can remedy this situation," Bo-Tender stated calmly, giving Peach and Toad a glare. "I'm sorry, miss, but I'm afraid I'll have to kick you and your mushroom friend out."

Peach and Toad both gasped in disbelief. "What!?"

"But... Toad was the one who caused the ruckus!" Peach tried to explain, getting kicked from the side by Toad, who got angry.

Bo-Tender sighed, shaking his head. "I apologize, but for the sake of my customers and the bar being fine, you'll have to leave." He then exploded, the explosion causing Peach and Toad to be blasted out of the bar, falling into the well within the center of the Bo-Bomb Bay village, screaming as a loud thud was then heard. The drunk Bo-Bombs remained within the bar, but they all collapsed in exhaustion after the action they had experienced.


	35. Five Golden Coins, One Yellow Star

Bo-Bay started snoozing as Mario and Luigi both walked up to him. Grumbling, he woke up, to glare at the two human plumbers. "What do ya two walkin' cucumbers want? Can't ya see I'm tryin' ta sleep-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Luigi shoved the five golden coins in the Bo-Bomb sailor's face, shocking him as he jumped up and snatched the coins. Mario and Luigi both shook their heads as they glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"Blimey... you actually got me five missing tokens?" Bo-Bay replied in a shocked tone, suddenly becoming filled with joy. "You two aren't so bad afta' all! I guess I owe you two lumberjacks something, eh?"

Mario chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, well... it-a was-a nothing."

Luigi nodded in agreement, not saying anything as he placed his hands behind his back with a sheepish grin.

Bo-Bay, after taking the time to place away his prized golden tokens, faced the two Mario brothers face to face, causing Mario and Luigi to bend down. "Alright, I oughta give you something for ya will. Here, take it." He got out a bright, yellow-colored Star and handed it to Mario, stating, "I found dat in the back of da bar, but it doesn't seem ta be any use 't me. Youse can have it."

Mario smiled, and he held the star up in the air, shouting with glee, "_Star!!_"

Bo-Bay turned to face Luigi and asked, "Eh, mate, does he always do that?"

Luigi sighed, shaking his head as he got up and stretched his arms. "Only after the success of Super Mario Galaxy... the sales on that-a monster is amazing..." He shook his head and muttered quietly to himself as he shrugged his arms together, "If only I had my own game on the Wii... I would be able to retire."

"What was dat, mate?" Bo-Bay asked as Mario placed the Star away in his right overalls pocket. Bo-Bay then sighed and sat back down, stating, "Well, I ain't be needin' youse anymore. Youse free ta go." After waiting a minute of dozing off, he opened his right eye to still see Mario and Luigi standing in front of him, looking at him curiously. Getting a bit annoyed, Bo-Bay stood up and threatened, "Beat it! I ain't got the patience for da two of youse! Scat!" He then closed his eyes and grunted, and within fifteen seconds later, both Mario and Luigi were sent up screaming and flailing after an explosion from the gruff Bo-Bomb occurred, causing the two plumbers to fall flat on their faces.

"Mamma mia..." Mario moaned as he got his face off the ground and turned to face Luigi, giving his younger, taller, green-clad brother a smirk. "At-a least we-a got a Star."


	36. The Secret Weapon

(Sir... we have spotted a few uncharted islands on the planet. Shall we deploy the troops there?)

(No... let us wait until we have caught the most vital of the planet's inhabitancies' attention. Then, with them occupied, we shall be able to strike any unexplored area easily. There will not be one who will defeat our purpose.)

(But sir, the Hero of the Universe and his fellow comrades have managed to escape and defeat the Gergolucionutis Cusrokam. How will we be able to-)

(Launch the secret weapon. Those four are by the ocean, aren't they? It will be as simple as plucking a Gologhat with a tiny scramptoubis.)

(...Yes, sire. We shall send the secret weapon there.)

(Good.We shall succeed in our efforts. And, shall we fail, we will come back and try even harder. Fufufufufu...)


	37. Inside the Garlic Hospital

Within the Garlic Hospital (seriously, why would the city folks let _Wario_ of all people to name specifically important buildings?), Mona was patiently awaiting for Wario to come and visit her as she sat impatiently within her hospital bed. It was then that one of the doctors came in to see her.

"Hey, doctor... have you seen Wario?" Mona asked, as if she had not mentioned her would be husband for a long time.

The doctor rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uhhh... ma'am, we haven't gotten word of Mr. Wario in days. He surely must be busy making new WarioWare microgames, yes?" He stated, trying not to nervously chuckle.

Mona growled, casting a glare at the doctor. "Humph! Wario ALWAYS is busy with something! First with money, then with food, then microgames!" She sighed as she shook her head and folded her arms together. "It's as if Wario is trying to avoid me at his best..."

"Oh! Ma'am, we have a guest for you," The doctor said as Jimmy T. danced his way in, shaking his head as his blue afro hair shook around. Mona's left eye twitched as Jimmy sat on the left edge of the bed.

"So, how things are, Mona?" Jimmy asked with a sly smile, taking off his sunglasses slightly, "I heard that you were pregnant and-"

"I _still am_ pregnant," Mona growled as she turned her head away from Jimmy.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head, and then he coughed. "So, uhh, word on the dancing floor is that Wario recently left his house on another treasure-filled adventure..." He then gulped and sweatdropped nervously as he noticed that Mona's eyes were burning bright red-and-yellow flames as her hands formed into fists.

"Wha...**_WHAT!?_**" She roared in anger, grabbing Jimmy T. by the collar. "_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S OFF ON ANOTHER ADVENTURE!?**_"

"Erm... well..." Jimmy tried to struggle his way free, but he gulped as it did not work, for Mona was fuming with rage, and she has kept her angry grip on him. It was then that Jimmy tried to explain, "Well, I think Wario would be delighted to pay you a visit, but you see, something stole-"

BAM!! Jimmy found his way smacked onto the floor as Mona stood up, fire appearing behind the back of her head. She let out an ear-piercing screech, and then stormed out of her room, only to cause unnecessary havoc within the Garlic Hospital. Poor Jimmy was wounded so badly from the smack on the floor, he could barely move, his left foot in the air twitching.


	38. BoBarbie the Food Loving Bomb

Mario and Luigi stopped by Bo-Tender's Bo-Bomb friendly bar to pick up some grub and a drink or two, despite the actions that took place earlier, when Luigi remembered the hungry Bo-Bomb from earlier. Saving his untouched meal, Luigi headed out with Mario and returned to the hungry Bo-Bomb, giving it the meal. The Bo-Bomb ate up the whole meal, and let out a loud belch as it hopped up and down cheerfully.

"Garn! You two fellas are so nice and courteous to treat such a fine lady like myself," The Bo-Bomb stated with satisfaction, revealing her gender.

Mario and Luigi's jaws dropped in disbelief as they glanced at the feminine Bo-Bomb. The feminine Bo-Bomb gave Mario and Luigi odd looks as she asked, "What? You boys never seen a Bo-Bomb girl before?"

"Urmm.. well..." Luigi mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "It's odd how you are a female when you have the appearance of a male Bo-Bomb..."

The feminine Bo-Bomb giggled, replying, "Gosh, me boys, I can understand. M'name's Bo-Barbie! Pleasure to meet ya, and thanks for the meal!"

Mario smiled, patting Bo-Barbie on the head. "It's-a been our pleasure, Bo-Barbie. Anyway, nice to meet-a you, and we'll be heading off now." He then nodded to Luigi, and the two plumbers headed away from Bo-Barbie.

Bo-Barbie smiled as she watched Mario and Luigi search around the victorian village. She continued giggling and said to herself, "Why, those two boys sure are the nicest guys I've ever seen." She then started to whistle to herself as she closed her eyes.


	39. Treasure Chest of Peril

Wario bursted through the thick swamp mush as he continued searching for the thief of his precious junk food. He jumped over the several boulders in his way, stopping in front of a larger boulder. Thinking, Wario got a grand idea and used his Shoulder Bash to burst through the large rock. Wario then entered the small cave the boulder was formerly blocking, and he gasped in joy as he discovered treasure chests full of gold. Precious, precious gold!

"Wa-ha-ha! Just my luck-a!" Wario laughed with joy as he ran right inside and jumped into the pile of coins within a particular treasure chest, shoving it down into his purple overalls, "Maybe I'm thankful that I let that little thief go away with my food." He then paused as he took a moment to think, rubbing his chin with curiosity. "Hmmm.. which is more important, food or gold?"

Before he could response to his own question, he gulped as he hid within the treasure chest, the whole cavern shaking as the entrance was blocked off by another giant boulder. Wario popped his eyes out to see this, but he then screamed in pain as the treasure chest closed on his eyes.

"YEEEEOOOWWWW!!" Wario tried his hardest to get his eyes out, and when he did, he caused the treasure chest to fall backwards, opening it up. Wario freed himself, and he got up, rolling up his sleeves as he used his shoulder bash to bust his way out of the cavern. Grinning, Wario turned around and stuffed as much coins as he could up his overalls, running out of the cave with golden coins appearing to fall all. Wario then stopped to hear the thief of his food scurrying nearby. Fuming with rage, Wario followed the sound of the thief, only to slip on the mud and land on his butt, sliding downhill as he then crashed into a large, stone wall, moaning in pain as he fell backwards on the mud, dazed.


	40. A Bitten Star

After a few moments from helping out Bo-Bay getting back his five precious golden tokens, receiving another Star in the process, and having a drink or two at Bo-Tender's Bo-Bomb friendly Bar, the two plumbing brothers then returned to the friendly, food-loving feminine bomb Bo-Barbie, who was still whistling to herself.

"Aye? You be needin' something, me boys?" Bo-Barbie asked as she noticed that Mario and Luigi walked back to her, obviously wanting something.

"Actually, now that you mention it, yes-a..." Mario stated, intrigued as he rubbed his chin.

Bo-Barbie thought for a moment, and she then gasped. "Of course!" She ran into the shadows, and then returned, holding a yellow-colored Star. "Here, I know. Take this yellow thing. It's certainly not a cookie!" She stated, obviously trying to take a bite out of it earlier.

Mario smiled, and he accepted the Star showing it to Luigi. "Well, at least-a we got a star!" He said to Luigi while smiling.

Luigi nodded in agreement, pumping up his right fist ion the air. "Yeah!" He then took a close look at the Star, and noticed something on it. "...Heeeey, why are there biting marks on it?"

Bo-Barbie blushed a bit as she giggled nervously. "Well, I did say I thought it was a cookie..."


	41. Glimspe Upon the Ferris Wheel

Waluigi and Princess Daisy wandered around the main area of the gigantic amusement park/mall, only to notice how strangely empty the entire place was. The purple clad "plumber" and the yellow-and-orange dressed princess came close to the first attraction, which apparently was a run-downed ferris wheel.

"Hey Wally, how about we go on the ferris wheel?" Daisy suggested with a giggle that could frighten children.

Waluigi sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, sure honeybuns." He looked around to see if there was a booth to pay for the ride, which apparently there wasn't. Shrugging, Waluigi pulled an old, rusty lever that started the ferris wheel. As a grimy, red-colored car came down, Waluigi and Daisy got in, and they turned their attention to the right as the car started heading up. The two could see the tall, high-rising buildings of Diamond City in the distance.

"Wow... look at the sight from here!" Daisy squealed as she clapped her hands together in delight, "It makes me wish that I could grow wings and fly!"

Waluigi only sighed as he shifted his attention to the left, to get a glimspe of the rest of the run-down amusement park. However, he noticed something strange nearby the old aged fountain in the center. "Wa... what the heck is that purple stuff..." He rubbed his eyes to get a better glimspe, but he scratched his head in confusion as the strange purple object disappeared. "What the...hmmm..." Rubbing his chin curiously, Waluigi tried closing his eyes as he tuned out the sound around him, while Daisy continued squealing with joy like a twelve year old girl.


	42. Of Apes and Strange Purple Crocodiles

Donkey Kong and Lanky Kong were down on the muddy round below the abandoned treehouse above, helping out Chunky Kong and Kiddy Kong as they were beating up the strange purple-colored crocodile-like creatures, who increased to twelve. Donkey Kong started whirlding around as he whacked three of the purple crocodiles with his large arms, while Lanky stretched out his rather skinny arms to reach for any orange grenades. Kiddy, successfully getting out on his own, tried to get Chunky out of the mud, but he was tackled by the other nine purple crocodiles, who used their custom made clubs to whack the young Kong. Chunky managed to get out himself, and noticing Kiddy in trouble, he ran over to the purple crocodiles, but tripped on a twig and fell on the mud, his face splattered. Kiddy screamed in lep, and Lanky started chucking the orange grenades. But, he gasped as one of the club-wielding crocodiles got a hold of the fruited grenades and chucked them at the clubhouse above, destroying the wooden stables as the clubhouse then fell right on top of Lanky, knocking him out. The crocodile smirked, but was pulled to the ground by Chunky, who let out a loud belch to knock the crocodile out, which then slowly morphed back into purple goo.

Chunky smirked, but he turned around and gasped in horror as Donkey Kong was slammed several times into the tree, his teeth being knocked out. Chunky pounded his chest several times and ran towards the three crocodiles to help out his close relative, but instead of tackling head on, he body slammed them and Donkey Kong down. Donkey tried to get up, but he was punched to the right side of the head by one of the knocked down crocodiles, who then attempted another punch, but Donkey grabbed it by the arm and started twisting the arm. Chunky stayed on top of the two other crocodiles, who struggled to get out as they moved as fast as they could.

Lanky tossed the last of the wooden pieces of the destroyed shake off him as Kiddy was tossed right at him. Four of the purple crocodiles then charged towards Lanky and Kiddy as the other four crocodiles piled on Chunky, crushing him, Donkey Kong, and the other crushed crocodiles. Lanky used his stretchy arms to slap away the four crocodiles, but one of them morphed back into purple goo and moved under Lanky, pulling him down into itself. Lanky screamed in horror as they tried to get out, but it was then that Kiddy jumped off as he ducked, the three other crocodiles jumping onto Lanky and beating him down with vaqrious punches. Kiddy dusted himself, only to see that Lanky was being beaten up by three strange, purple-colored crocodiles held down by purple goo, and that both Donkey Kong and Chunky Kong were crushed by the other seven concsious crocodiles. Kiddy gulped, and he started to panic.

_There's only one thing to do..._ Kiddy quickly thought to himself as he sat down. Three and a half seconds later, he started bawling as he rolled on his back, the loud crying used to break the tropical silence of the fruity jungle. Sadly for the young ape, the crying proved to be useless to the ears of the strange purple crocodiles, but despite this, he stilled tried. There had to be a way to best these strange organisms.


	43. Kass's Fruity Snack

Kass was still on the recently submerged tropical island, its jungles teeming with life as the young, spunky green Kritter left behind the bright, tan beach and headed into the depths of the island. She noticed upon entering the jungle how similar it was to her former home of the original, murky Kremling Island, and its rival neighbor, Donkey Kong Island. Kass then suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, I haven't eaten something in a while," Kass muttered to herself as she climbed up one of the tropical trees and snatched a yellow, ripe banana from the bunch of bananas that were hanging under the leaves, sliding down the tree as she sat down on the firm dirt, opening up the banana and eating up the peel with delight. Smiling, she stated as she began eating the banana, "Maybe this wasn't so much of a bad thing after all!"

As she continued eating, she heard the chirps of the tropical birds who made their new home on the island. Kass looked up, to see several rainbow-tailed, red-colored parrots flying by above the trees (to be exact, seven parrots), heading towards the waterfall, which made a lush sound. Curious, Kass stood up and thought to herself after eating, looking towards the north, east, and west for the sound of the waterfall.

_Hmmm... if there were bananas here, then maybe I'll be able to find more food!_ Kass then smiled. "Gee, I hope there's plenty of tomatoes, if that's the case!" She then stopped to hear the sound of the waterfall, and going by her instincts, she ran towards the western direction, following the group of parrots that flew towards the same direction earlier.


	44. Wario's Gold Mine

After managing to somehow fit all of the treasure into his two small pockets within his purple overalls, Wario managed to find an exit out of the swamp, heading towards several mines nearby. He then heard the sound of large, bulky carts heading down a path of railings with piles of bright, shiny gold within them. As one such cart passed, Wario dropped his jaw in disbelief as his eyes were replaced with big red hearts, his own heart pounding fast as he gave chase towards the car. As he was running faster than he usually would (hey, you can't blame him, he just LOVES money), Wario tried to bite the back of the cart, trying to grab a grip. When he stopped in his tracks to see the cart heading downhill at a fast pace, he frowned as he stopped to think, sitting down. Two minutes later, Wario cackled with glee as he snapped his fingers with an idea, but sadly, another cart came by, and he was pushed downhill.

Wario screamed at the top of his lungs as he held onto the front of the cart that was pushing him downwards, which then heading upwards and made a sharp turn to the right. Wario felt the sweat coming down his face faster than a plunge downwards the Niagara Falls, turning around and gasping with great delight, to see that there also was a pile of shiny, solid gold. Wario jumped into the cart, and laughed his head off with glee as he started kissing and rubbing the gold. The cart made a turn to the left, and heading into the dark mines that were within a craggy, bat-filled mountain, which the purple-colored flying mammals exitted out from. Wario punched the bats away as he attempted to protect his self proclaimed gold, hanging on to the gold and part of the cart with his left hand as the cart turned to the left, then a slow turn to the right and made a downward drop. Wario screamed louder than a cat could meow furiously, as the cart heading up at a fast pace (apparently according to Wario, sixty eight miles per hour) and then flew off the path, heading into the air.

Wario hid deep into the cart, trembling with fright as he was afraid of heights. However, the cart crashed with a BANG, causing Wario and the solid gold to be flung into the air, only to crash back into the cart. Wario moaned in pain as the gold was on top of him, but he was somewhat relieved that his gold was safe as the cart turned to the left, swerving to the middle as it joined the blue path with the railings on them, following the other carts in proper order.


	45. Trapped at the Top of the Ferris Wheel

Waluigi and Princess Daisy were riding towards the top of the abandoned Ferris Wheel, getting the perfect glimspe of all of the rest of the amusement park/mall and the rest of Diamond City in the backdrop. Daisy was in awe as she continued glancing towards the right, while Waluigi was still looking towards the left, at the strange purple matter than started to transform into strange, humanoid figures.

"Ehhhhhh...?" Waluigi muttered as he continued observing, before he felt the car stopped moving. He looked down and gasped, to see that he and Daisy were stuck at the very top of the Ferris Wheel, the machine controlling the movement of the wheel suddenly malfunctioning for unknown reasons.

"...Wally, what's going on...?" Daisy asked as she gulped, looking down only to scream in horror. She then hugged Waluigi tightly, her eyes closed as she trembled, greatly frightened. "Agh, why didn't you tell me the wheel stopped!?"

"Well, how was I suppose to know?" Waluigi retorted back as he pushed Daisy off of him, stating to her, "I was too busy looking out beyond the wheel because I think there is something strange going around in this amusement park..."

Daisy turned her head away from Waluigi as she folded her arms. "Humph! Waluigi, you should know how other people feel when they're scared! It's not fun!"

"I know that!" Waluigi snapped as he palmed his face with his right hand, sighing. He then took his hand off, and looked straight at Daisy, eye to eye, stating, "Listen, cupcakes, if we just argue, we'll never be able to figure out how we are going to get down from here. So let's stop arguing and figure out, okay?"

Daisy waited several seconds to think about it, and opening her eyes while still frowning, she eventually agreed to Waluigi, nodding her head. Waluigi grinned, and he turned to the left, going into the upper pockets of his black overalls.

"All right, Daisy, I'll have us out before you can say _'You're too slow_!'" Waluigi proclaimed as he grabbed a rope from his pocket and tossed the majority of it downwards towards the central platform, one hundred and fifteen feet below the high point of the Ferris Wheel. Waluigi then started to curve out the rope gently as he made the rope stand firm while he very slowly pulled it up. Watching nearby was the strange purple matter, which transformed into several different humanoid figures, who were approaching the rope from the other side of the abandoned Ferris Wheel, out of Waluigi's sight so they would not be caught.


	46. Interrupted Argument

Princess Peach Toadstool and Toad managed to finally get themselves out of the well after being knocked down. The two moaned in pain as they dusted themselves off, and the two then faced each other, starting to argue.

"Peach, you know darn well that those stupid drunk bombs deserved it!" Toad snapped, folding his arms as he stated out his opinion.

Peach growled, and she wagged her left index finger at Toad, rebutting, "Toad, that's not nice at all! I mean, really, did you have to be that rude to them?"

The pink-clad, blonde human princess and the young humanoid mushroom boy continued arguing for several minutes, albeit to the view of the several Bo-Bomb townspeople.

"They were drunk! What else am I suppose to say to them!?"

"You should have minded your own business."

"But you were with me, so it would not make a difference!"

"Yes it would! You could have been nicer..."

"Nicer? To drunken bombs? HA!"

"Speak for yourself, Toad. You act worse than those drunk Bo-Bombs!"

"At least I don't get kidnapped every flippin' day by the same stupid turtle/dragon/dinosaur/reptilian!"

"Hey, it just so happens that me and Bowser are good friends."

"Then why are you always screaming look you're in peril?"

"Because Mario likes it when he goes off on an adventure! He needs it to have excitement in his life!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's excited to revisit the same place over and over..."

"Then explain the constant visits to Dinosaur Land and Donkey Kong Island, mushroom boy."

"That's just because Yoshi and Donkey Kong live there. I wouldn't suppose you could come up with a better retort."

"Oh yeah? Well..."

Before Peach and Toad could continue dragging their heated argument down further, both Mario and Luigi ran up to them, being reunited. The two pairs told each over what they have down within the victorian village.

"What-a are you two-a doing arguing!?" Mario exclaimed in shock as he tried to calm Peach down.

Peach sighed, crossing her arms as she faced away from Mario, pointing at Toad. "He is accusing me of being rude to him when HE's the rude one?"

Toad scoffed, pushing Luigi to the side as he stepped towards Peach. "Me? Rude!? HA!! Word back at the Mushroom Kingdom months ago is that you were mean to Yoshi, and that he never forgave you for it!"

Luigi moaned, rubbing his right cheek with his hand as he stated, "Mamma mia, for the love of all things green, can you guys PLEASE stop-" It was then that the ground started to shake, and the four companions screamed as they held onto each other, the buildings shaking violently, which caused all of the Bo-Bomb villagers to run out in flee. The fishing Koopa Troopa noticed this shake, though he was too busy trying to catch something at the lake. It was then that everyone's attention shifted to the ocean sideline, the water by the Bo-Bomb statue bubbling as a strange, yellowish machine the shape of a Goomba appeared.

"I have a bad-a feeling-a about this..." Mario muttered as he looked at the machine in awe, blinking in disbelief.


	47. The Non Active Volcano Erupts

King Bowser Koopa and Kammy Koopa have made it to the top of the volcano, having bhested the legions of fiery creatures that submerged from the hot, red lava. The two turtles made their way up a grayish stone pillar, which were set up like a staircase. Bowser and Kammy glanced at each other.

"You go first, Your Scalyness," Kammy recommended as she coughed a bit, waiting for Bowser to lead.

Bowser shrugged, and feeling calm minded, he walked up the stone staircase step by step, wondering what could be waiting up at the top. The Koopa King glanced to his right to see flying mechanical objects picking up some of the molten magma and flying off with it, while to his left, he noticed the spinning flames that were used to keep the volcano greatly heated. Interested, Bowser kept an eye on both sides as he reached the top, to his surprise, to find another lone star.

_This is becoming very interesting..._ Bowser thought to himself as he rubbed his chin, _This is the third star I encountered today..._ Bowser had remembered earlier that he and Kammy managed to obtain a second star from besting a group of pestering Fire Buds, strange, red-colored, oval-shaped beings born of the lava that upon being touched turned into stone. Grabbing the star, Bowser turned around, to see Kammy walking up, puffing quite fast.

"Your Majesty, I just tried to call your son and Terance, but the reciever seems to not be working," Kammy stated as she took out a bottle of fresh cool water and gulped it down, gasping for air as she placed the bottle away. "I sense something bad has happened to them..."

Bowser became curious upon hearing the mention of Bowser Junior. "What? My son?" He picked up Kammy with both of his hands, asking, "What has happened to my precious son!?"

"Y-y-your L-largeness! C-c-c-calm d-down!" Kammy exclaimed as she was starting to be shaken by Bowser, who was now furious, demanding to know if his son was all right. However, the Koopa King stopped shaking the wise old Magikoopa, as the volcano started shaking violently.

Dropping Kammy down to the magma-hardened ground, Bowser looked up, and then glanced to the right and left, to see the mechanical objects feeling as a strange, purple essence started to enter through the volcano's thick, mgama-hardened walls. Before Bowser could judge what the purple essense was, he was being tugged by Kammy from the tail, who sensed trouble.

"Your Bulkiness, I sense great danger if we stay here!" Kammy exclaimed as she struggled to pull Bowser along. "We have to get out of here, now!"

Bowser, however, did not bother to even budge, as he watched the purple essense rise up towards him and Kammy. And if the situation could not have gotten worse...

BOOM!! The volcano suddenly tossed a huge burst of molten magma from lava and sent it through its opening, causing the red hot lava to fall from the sky and onto the fiery mountain's sides, causing fire to rise as the volcano began erupting. Bowser was in shock as he realived that he and Kammy were trapped within the now erupting volcano by the strange purple essence, which crawled up every second as the volcano spewed out hot magma around itself.


	48. Under the Gold Mine

Wario was still in the hectic gold mine, riding within his own cart with the piles of solid gold safely tucked with him. He screamed at the top of his lungs as the cart took a swift turn to the right, heading downwards as sparks started to form from the cart's small tires on the rails. Wario gulped as he felt the breeze blast into his face, as the cart headed upwards and into the air, off the railings and heading twenty feet into the air, causing Wario to scream louder as he looked down and gulped, the railings heading towards the right while the cart remained straight. The cart continued flying straight, until it fell down to the ground, colliding through several wooden beams as it continued plummeting down. Wario felt like he was going to hurl as the solid gold pushed him down the cart, making the cart go faster as the weight pushed it more. Eventually, the cart crashed through the soil and wounded up in the deepest part of the mines.

Moaning, Wario used his strength to chuck the piles of solid gold off him, and he stumbled out, the cart tipping over to the right. Groaning as his head was dizzy, Wario stumbled a bit more after getting onto his feet, leaving the cart and solid gold behind as he stumbled off into the darkness of the undermine. Three minutes and twenty nine seconds later, Wario finally snapped, but sadly, he managed to be sixty eight feet deep into the undermine, the darkness being so pitched black that it seemed like everything within did not exist.

"Mamma mia..." Wario asked himself as he massaged his mustache while walking in the darkness, "How-a the heck-a am I suppose to get-a back to the surface now...?" He stopped when he looked to the left, to see a small, yellow light. Gasping, Wario ran over to the light as fast as he could, to see that it was coming out of a small hole within the wall. Bending down, Wario gasped to see three tiny blue mice, with tons of food that seemed similar... to the food that was stolen from him!

"Ah ha!" Wario chuckled evilly as he rubbed his hands together, seeing the rodent thieves of his food communicating inside the small hole, "They don't even know that I'm right here, watching them... heh heh heh..."

However, Wario was completely unaware that he, too, was being watched by several pairs of creepy red eyes within the shadows of the mine, of which purple aura started to flow around them.


	49. Koopanapped in the Volcano

Bowser Junior and Terance the Lakitu were both walking on the red, magma-hardened path at the very bottom of the active volcano, not feeling much of the volcano's eruption as they were under the molten magma. Somehow, the two Koopas managed to find a secret route that led them underground, and so far, with Bowser Jr. leading, they were able to make it through without oo much trouble from the aggressive magma creatures that made their home around the hot volcano.

"Huh?" Terance continued commenting as he noticed the signal from his reciever continued getting calls, but never seemed to fully connect. Frowning, he shouted to Bowser Jr., "Hey Junior, do you think we could make a quick stop and get my reciever fixed? It doesn't seem to work around the volcano!"

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes as he continued walking ahead, jumping over the grayish rocks in his way. using his head to smash apart the large block that blocked the path into the next room, Junior turned around to see Terance, shouting to him, "No worries! I'm pretty sure my pop is doing fine. Besides, Kammy's with him. Now, come on!" As he continued heading off bodly, he took out his green-colored Nintendo DS and began playing _New Super Mario Bros_.

Terance sighed as he shook his head. "Oh, Junior, why do you always seem to have to be so careless around your area..." Before he could add much, the nervous Lakitu was suddenly grabbed by a pair of mysterious hands, and the captured Lakitu screamed out for Junior as he was suddenly plucked off the path.

Bowser Jr. turned around upon hearing his name mentioned, and to his shock, to see that Terance suddenly disappeared. "What the heck... Terance...?" Junior turned off his DS and placed it away as he called for Terance, but it was then that a pair of hands grabbed Junior, causing the Prince of the Koopas to scream as he, too, was taken off the magma-hardened path.


	50. Bowser and Kammy vs the Fiery Snifits

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Amazing. Fifty chapters and I'm still right at the very beginning of this soon-to-be epic adventure. Amazing, isn't it? (cough) Well, not much for this chapter can be said, but when the Complete Synopsis of Act II comes, you can expect it to (hopefully) clear up several plot holes thus far. And as such, it will come, rest assure, but keep yourselves on your toes, ladies and gentlemen. The REAL ride is coming up in a bit, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. (wink, wink) Enjoy the chapter!

Extra Note: (begin word count boost) Do not bother looking at this, because this is only my pathetic attempt to make this chapter a thousand words long with this and the previous note above combined with the actual chapter. Thankfully, the actual chapter is even longer. YAY!! (end word count boost)

* * *

King Bowser Koopa and Kammy Koopa headed back downwards the stone staircase, but they were encountered by the strange, purple essence, which transformed into purple, fiery Snifits. Bowser stood in front of Kammy, and retreated into his spiky green shell, spining around and colliding into the fake fiery Snifits, knocking them off the magma-hardened path and into the hot seeping magma that began to rise due to the volcano's surprising eruption. Kammy then aimed her magic wand at the magma below and fired a magic spell, but before she could react, she was tackled down by one of the remaining fioery Snifits. While Kammy tussled with the fiery Snifit, Bowser handled the other fiery Snifits, of which there were five. Bowser roared angrily as he blew his own fiery breath at the fiery Snifits, who were able to withstand it despite the pain. Two of them ran to the right and left and tackled into Bowser, while the three other Snifits all jumped on Bowser, jumping on his shell. The fiery Snifits then pulled out purple rope and started tieing up the Koopa King, but it would take more than rope to hold Bowser down, as he retreated into his shell and roaed again, to whirl around, causing the fiery Snifits on him to fall off. Kammy punched the fiery Snifit off of her, but she was then burned by one of the fireballs shot from the fiery Snifit, who then continued shooting fireballs at Kammy while the female Magikoopa tried to stop the fire that began spreading all over her purple robe and her vunerable body.

The spell Kammy has placed on the red seeping magma that seemingly by the minute rose was going slowly, as if the spell was a time effect. However, despite this, the volcano got hotter and hotter, and there was enough magma for it to send another batch up into the air, the magma falling into the jungle nearby and setting it ablaze as all the wildlife tried feeling for their lives. The strange purple essence that was outside of the volcano started to use their strange ability to cool off and adapt to the hot flames of the fires, whereas the magma seeping from the volcano's opening slowly made its way downwards the erupting mountain of fire. Inside the volcano, Bowser fired off his trademark fire breath onto the fiery Snifits peering from the front opening of his spiky shell, burning them in the process. However, one fiery Snifit snuck into Bowser's shell from the back and burned him by the tail, causing Bowser to emerge out. However, he did grab the fiery Snifit that burned him and chucked him into his mouth, crunching down on the enemy as the opposing foe devolved back into purple vapor, disappearing as the other four remaining fiery Snifits tackled into him.

"Kammy, are you all right?" Bowser shouted out as he was able to withstand the four fiery Snifits pushing him towards the edge of the magma-hardened path.

Kammy, however, did not reply as she managed to make herself invisible and get the fire off of her, using her water spells to douse the fiery Snifit she fought, which managed to dodge every spell tossed at it.

Bowser grunted as he watched the magma slowly flowing upwards, the heat making the brutal Koopa monarch sweat as he felt his body taking in too much heat. Bowser's eyes were flaring with red and yellow as he roared once more and grabbed all of the four fiery Snifits, of which they all pelted him in the face with fireballs. Bowser flinched, and he fell backwards on his back, struggling to get up as the four fiery Snifits managed to escape his grasp. However, Bowser once again retreated into his spiky shell and started whirling upside down, managing to knock two of the four fiery Snifits into the magma, causing the fake enemies to deform back into purple vapor. The two remaining fiery Snifits tried pelting Bowser with their fireballs, but it was to no avail as Bowser withstood the burning pain and took a step mforward each time two fireballs hit his face, causing the fiery Snifits to move back and back. Bowser grinned, and he then jumped into the air, and slammed his whole body down on the ground, causing part of it to break, of which the part the fiery Snifits were on fell straight into the burning magma. The fiery Snifits deformed into purple vapor, causing Bowser to grin pleasantly as he turned around, to see the fiery Snifit repeatedly punching Kammy with flares. Noticing this, Bowser slid towards the last remaining fiery Snifit, grabbed it, and then flipped off the platform... and into the magma, diving right in with no holding back.

"Lord Bowser!" Kammy exclaimed in horror as she looked down to see the purple vapor seeping out of the red hot magma, which was getting very close to the platform Kammy was on. The wise old female Magikoopa could not believe her bold leader was destroyed by the lava, and as she began to lose hope for escape, she gasped as she heard an eerie cackle from the lava, a white, skeletal hand popping out as it pointed at Kammy.


	51. Major Burrows is a Major Pain

Yoshi and his green-shelled turtle friend Koopa Troopa were both being attacked from above the ground by the fake, purple-colored Yoshisauruses, who did not stop to give the two reptilians a rest. Dr. Hoshi, however, despite easily obliterating the mass of the strange purple foes, noticed this and jumped to the aid of Yoshi and Koopa, using his swift swordsmanship to relinquish the foes. Sighing of relief, Yoshi and Koopa got out of their protection and walked up to Dr. Hoshi, grateful for the handy purple Yoshisaurus.

"Gee, thanks doc. I thought they had us," Yoshi stated as he rubbed his forehead, letting out a sigh of relief.

Dr. Hoshi only grinned, patting Yoshi on the right shoulder. "Don't worry, Yoshi. I'm sure nothing bad could happen to us now that we got rid of the-"

BAM!! The doctor was pinned out into the sky by a powerful bump from a gigantic, furry paw. The paw within the ground then disappeared, and the bearer rose, its fangs bearing out as it growled while eying Yoshi and Koopa. It appeared to be a gigantic, brownish red mole with a spiky blue helmet on its head.

Yoshi and Koopa both froze in their spots, completely in awe as they stared at the monstrous mammal while Dr. Hoshi fell back on the ground, his light-blue glasses knocked by to the west.

"B-boys... b-be careful..." Dr. Hoshi warned weakly as he coughed, trying to approach, "T-that's Major Burrows... the top dog of the Monty Moles..."

"M-Monty Moles!?" Koopa exclaimed in terror as he retreated into his green shell, trembling in thought of the pesky moles. "Forget it! I'm not fighting this guy, no sirree! Those mole guys always annoy me with their digging and stealing!"

Yoshi gulped as he took a step back, appalled by Major Burrows' size. "Eep...I hope I have it in me, then..." Getting some confidence back, and going into a fighting stance, he shouted to Major Burrows, "Major Burrows, prepare yourself! I, Yoshi, fight for my friends, and you'll get no sympathy from me!"

Major Burrows bellowed angrily back as he swiped at Yoshi, pinning the green Yoshisaurus. As Yoshi spun in pain, Major Burrows dug back into the ground and burrowed towards Yoshi. Shaking his head, Yoshi looked down to the ground and fluttered into the air, pounding back into the ground as soon as Major Burrows was under him. Major Burrows wailed in pain as he was pounded out of the ground and started running away from Yoshi. Yoshi, however, caught wind and grabbed Major Burrows by the tail, and swallowed the giant mole into his mouth, munching down for several minutes and then spitting the giant mole out. Major Burrows suddenly fumed and burrowed back into the ground, approaching fast towards Yoshi. Yoshi gulped as he noticed this, and tried running towards the east and made a turn to the left, but he wasn't lucky, as Major Burrows popped up and smacked Yoshi with his two furry paws, going back into the ground after snickering evilly.

Yoshi moaned in pain as he got himself back to normal after being flattened, watching Major Burrows approach again. Yoshi quickly eyed to the right, to see Koopa in his shell, getting an idea, Yoshi ran towards Koopa and swallowed in the shell, jumping into the air and doing a ground pound, which caused Major Burrows to pop out as he was near by. As Major Burrows attempted to run again, Yoshi spat the green shell at his back, causing him to fall flat on his face. As Major Burrows got up, his eyes turned a spooky yellow color as he fumed angrily, steam coming out of his ears as his spiky helmet changed from blue to orange. Yoshi stopped giggling to notice this, and he screamed as he started running uphill, hiding behind one of the destroyed houses. Major Burrows started burrowing towards Yoshi again up to the north, only to stop burrowing. Yoshi blinked as he scratched his head in confusion, when Major Burrows popped out behind Yoshi. Yoshi turned around and screamed, for he was punched by Major Burrows' right fist. Yoshi went pummeling into the ground, stopping right in front of... Major Burrows, who started slashing repeatedly at Yoshi.

Koopa popped his head out, to see Yoshi being mauled badly. Koopa gulped, even though he did not want to fight, he knew he had to act. Saying his prayers in case, Koopa went back into his shell and ricocheted towards Major Burrows, jumping up and smacking Major Burrows in the right cheek. As Major Burrows toppled to the left, Yoshi got up and swallowed Koopa, spitting him out at Major Burrows' face. Major Burrows wailed once more, and suddenly plopped back into the ground, defeated as the ground shook, and the gigantic mole sank. Yoshi sighed of relief as Koopa got out of his shell, handing Yoshi a melon to replenish his health as Dr. Hoshi, having used the time to recover, rejoined with Yoshi and Koopa, having obtained back his glasses.

"Well, it looks like you sure had a rough battle," Dr. Hoshi chuckled as he gave Yoshi a pat on the back. "So, did you use your 'Great Aether' on him while you were at it?"

Yoshi tilted his head to the right in confusion, but suddenly remembered his Ike impression, and laughed. "Oh, doc!" He, Koopa, and Dr. Hoshi all laughed for quite a bit after the battle with Major Burrows.


	52. Mario Bros vs the Bandana Goombas

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, and Toad all looked at the strange, yellow-colored machine that was shaped like a Goomba floating on the salty sea water nearby the Bo-Bomb statue, the Bo-Bomb inhabitants also looking at it in awe. Within seconds, two bandana bearing Goombas popped out from the hatch, each having their own color - one red-and-blue, and another green-and-blue.

"Ha-ha! So this is the Mario gang!" The Goomba with the red bandana laughed as he ribbed his partner. "This will be easy, right Rodney?"

"Ho-ho, you bet, Skyler!" The Goomba with the green bandana chuckled back as he stated with a wink to the Mario gang, "This will be a piece of cake!"

Toad scoffed, shaking his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "Just who are you puny twerps, anyway? Are you rejects from Bowser's Castle-"

"TOAD!!" Peach and Luigi shouted angrily, glaring at Toad.

Rodney snorted. "Nice try, mushroom boy, but just WAIT until we wipe that stupid smirk off your puny face!" He stated.

"You're the one to talk about being puny..." Luigi muttered under his breath as he was being sincere.

"Luigi!" Peach exclaimed in shock, covering her mouth.

Skyler fumed with rage, foaming. "Why, you stupid, green-clad..." He and Rodney then started jumping up and down in fury, shouting with determination, "We'll bash you fools, and we'll bash you good!"

"Bring it!" Mario and Toad shouted as they got into fighting stances.

The bandana-wearing Goombas retreated back into their mushroom ship and started to fire several cannonballs towards the four companions and the rest of the Bo-Bomb villagers. Mario swiftly used his yellow cape to repel the cannonballs, causing them to bounce back at the mushroom machine.

"Hey!" Skyler shouted in anger, adding, "It took us a long time to polish this baby up!"

"Who cares!?" Toad shouted back as he pulled out pinkish mushroom blocks from the ground and started to chuck them at the machine, damaging it some more. The two Goombas started to panic as the machine then exploded into pieces from the collision of the last cannonball, sending the two defeated Goombas landing on their heads on the concrete ground near the Mario gang, coughing.

"All right... you managed to beat us." Rodney stated, moaning in pain as he was dazed rather badly.

Skyler was barely able to move his left foot, while his right foot was twitching like mad. "You got really lucky... we just didn't..." He coughed up quite badly. "Didn't... properly... prepare ourselves..."

Toad bursted into laughter, wiping a tear from his right eye as he caught his breath. "Please! You're Goombas, the weakest of the weak! What honestly make you two morons think that a couple of good Goomba partners in the Paper Mario games would make any difference?"

"Hey!" Goombella shouted in anger out of nowhere, fuming, "That's not very nice!"

"Racism does not accomplish anything!" Goombario retorted as he stomped up and down, his blue hat falling off his head.

Before the two wounded bandana Goombas could add anything, the ground shook, and they were sucked down into the earth. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and the rest of the citizens watched as they turned to face the sea, to see the Bo-Bomb Statue shockingly moving.

"Holy donuts in a bakery!" One of the elderly white Bo-Bombs exclaimed, shaking, "Never have we experience something like this..."

The Bo-Bomb Statue jumped away from its pedestrial stone, and made a huge splash into the water, jumping up and making a loud crash on the concrete ground, shaking the entire seaside village. It was then that the carved eyes started glowing an eerie purple-red color.

"(We are the Purple Enigma Alliance of the Eightieth Dimension, otherwise known as the P.E.A.E.D. We are the ultimate life source. We are the ultimate rulers of the universe.)" The Bo-Bomb Statue stated in a monotone voice, looking down at the puny people below, "(We will take all of what is yours for our own keeping, and we shall be the supreme inhabitants of life.)

Toad scratched his head in confusion, blinking. "What is he talking about? Why is he spouting rubbish when he's just a stupid statue?" He asked in a nasty tone.

"Hey!" A random drunk Bo-Bomb shouted in anger, tackling into Toad. "Don't you dare disrespect our statue! It took us fifteen years, eighteen months, two weeks, five days, eight hours and thirty nine minutes plus eight seconds and nine hundred and twenty four nanoseconds to get it complete!"

The Bo-Bomb Statue glanced down at the drunk Bo-Bomb. "(Inferior bomb. You are very worthless to our cause.)" It then stomped over towards the drunk Bo-Bomb and held its right foot above it. "(You must be exterminated.)"

"...Or, you could just harden him with fire..." Luigi muttered, receiving angry glares from the others, obviously except Toad, who only snickered. The humanoid mushroom boy also received angry glares from everyone, except Luigi, who sat in his own little corner, looking down in sadness.


	53. Krunch and Kip's Kong Quest

Krunch and Kip were both finishing up pounding the fake, purple colored crocodiles that have attacked them and their formally captive Kongs. The two Kremlings managed to use their brute strength instead of their handy weapons to win the day, but upon encountering the last of the purple crocodile, the pair of Kremlings watched in disbelief as it melted into purple goop, which then seeped through the jungle's murky ground.

"Gee, uncle Krunch, what'cha think we oughta do now?" Kip asked as he took off his red cap and scratched his head.

Krunch thought for a moment. "Hmm... you're right, Kip. I mean, we first had the Kongs, then we..." He dropped his jaw in disbelief as he remembered about the Kongs. "The Kongs! We have to go and get them back!"

Kip jumped up in surprise. "But, uncle Krunch! By now, they could be anywhere!" He gulped. "What makes you think the Kongs are nearby?"

Krunch smirked. "Only one thing, my dear nephew..." Grabbing Kip, Krunch hopped into a green car, surprisingly managing to fit Kip in along with himself. He then started up the car, and zoomed towards the southeastward direction, noticing the Kongs' footsteps.

Kip looked at both to his left and right, then tapped Krunch on the shoulder and asked, "Hey uncle Krunch, are you sure we're heading the right way?"

Krunch nodded, glancing behind to Kip and giving him a thumbs up. "Piece of cake, Kip. All we gotta do is find the Kongs, capture 'em, and send them to ol' King K. Rool! Nothing to it!" He then laughed as he turned to the left and headed downhill, with Kip enjoying the ride as the two Kremlings were on the search for the missing Kongs again.


	54. Trapped in the Kongo Jungle

Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Tiny Kong, and Candy Kong were all trying to find their way back to their beachfront home nearby the Kongo Jungle. Funky tried making several unsuccessful calls to Cranky, who managed to stay out of the ruckus caused by the troublesome crocodiles. As the five Kongs made their way through the teeming jungle life, Diddy looked up at the sky, to see several Squawks flying towards the south. Diddy pointed at the squawks in excitement, clamoring to the other four Kongs,

"We're getting close! We have to follow those Squawks" He shouted as he then made mad dash towards the southern direction.

Dixie sighed as she turned to Tiny and Candy. "You see what I have to put up with Diddy? Whenever he gets excited, something is BOUND to happen..." She shook her head, closing her eyes. "Oh, sometimes I wish we could take the easy life..."

Tiny was shocked, arguing against Dixie's claim. "Are you kidding me, Dixie? Be glad that Diddy is always anxious for an adventure - we rarely get one nowadays!" She shouted back, her hands firmly on her hips while Dixie rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Candy nodded in agreement, folding her arms together. "Yeah, and consider that we somehow lost way of getting back home, you could pretty much say that Diddy is our only hope..."

The three girl Kongs the turned around upon hearing Funky shout, who has managed to get a signal call from Cranky. The funky, surfboard-loving Kong stated to the girls with pleasure, "Hey, I managed to get a signal! We just have to go to the west, and they'll be no problem at all!"

Tiny and Candy cheered as hey gave each other a high five, while Dixie remained skeptical. "Hmm, I don't know..."

"Come on, Dixie." Tiny assured as she grabbed Dixie by the arm and started heading towards the western direction, with Candy and Funky following closely behind, "It can't really be that bad.

"..._Really_?" Was all Dixie replied as they moved along with Tiny, Candy, and Funky, all of which tried to follow Diddy's footsteps, who has long since been frantically running through the thick bushes of the Kongo Jungle as he followed the flying Squawks back towards the Kong cabins.


	55. The Cave Behind the Waterfall

Kass has managed to reach the waterfall in due time. She looked up to see the clear water gushing down from the top, splashing into the small lake in front of her. Walking behind the gushing water, she entered into the cave behind, to hear droplets of water. Curious, Kass stopped her footsteps, to take a good observation within the pitch black cave.

"Amazing... it's so dark in here, I can barely see..." The feminine Kritter stated as she cautiously walked more into the darkness, noticing something sparkling in the back. She continued walking forward, hearing the droplets of water coming own more as she then noticed the sound of water gushing above the cave. Fifteen feet more, and she was right in front of the sparkling object, picking it up with great curiosity.

"Wow..." She stated as her eyes glimmered brightly in response, "This... this gem... it's so bright and beautiful, it's making my eyes wider than they already are..."

As she continued staring into the sparkling gem, the sound of gushing water suddenly halted as the cave shook a bit, causing Kass to fall down on the hard, cold ground, the sparkling gem in her palms. Shaking her head and getting up, Kass looked around, and glanced to the direction she entered into the cave from, noticing a strange, purple aura that loomed towards her. Confused, Kass placed the sparkling gem away and dashed to her left, going into the darkness as the purple aura followed her.

"I wonder why the water stopped gushing..." Kass asked herself as she ran as fast as she could through the pitch darkness of the cave, panting as she heard the purple aura seep from behind. "I just hope whatever that strange aura is does not mean trouble..."


	56. Attack of the Purple Humanoid Figures

Waluigi and Princess Daisy were still on the abandoned Ferris Wheel, riding to the top within a rusty old red car. Waluigi, however, was intelligent enough to use a rope to try and get him and Daisy down from the highest point of the Ferris Wheel, which was one hundred and fifteen feet. However, little did the two humans know that the strange, purple humanoid figures were planning an ambush of their own...

"You almost got it, Wally?" Daisy asked as she looked down from the right part of the car.

Waluigi looked up and gave Daisy a thumbs up sign, shouting loudly to get his voice heard, "Yeah! All I gotta do is just manage to reach the bottom, and..."

Daisy smiled as she let out a sigh of relief. Opening her eyes again, she gasped in horror as she covered her mouth, pointing at the western direction, shouting down in warning, "WALUIGI, LOOK OUT!! BEHIND YOU!!"

Waluigi blinked, stopping his tracks on the rope. "Huh?" He turned around to the west, scratching his head in confusion. "What's wrong, Daisy? I don't see anything-"

POW!! Before he could finish, Waluigi was punched to the face by a strange, purple fist, knocking the purple clad plumber down to the ground in pain, with the rope only fifteen feet above. The strange, purple fist came from the humanoid shaped purple figure, of which it then started to climb to the top of the Ferris Wheel, with its other purple humanoid figures following closely. Daisy screamed in horror as she placed both of her hands on her face cheeks, while Waluigi, dazed, got back up slowly, only to notice the humanoid figures.

"Hey! Leave Daisy alone!" Waluigi snapped as he pulled out a red-colored wrench out of nowhere and started whacking away the humanoid figures. Two of them grabbed Waluigi by both of his arms and slammed him into the control panel, whilst a third started punching into Waluigi's gut. Despite feeling pain, Waluigi managed to keep standing, getting the humanoid figures' grip off his arms and plunking both of them in front of him, the third humanoid figure knocking the former two out cold. Waluigi grinned as he picked up the two unconscious bodies and chucked them at the third, quickly picking up his wrench and then spinning around like a tornado, causing all of the opposing humanoid figures to get chucked around by the powerful, gusty winds.

As Daisy watched Waluigi heroically beating up the humanoid figures, she then heard a clank, turning around and gasping, to see a purple humanoid figure climbing into the car. Remembering that she was able to fend for herself, Daisy kicked the humanoid figure out, getting into a fighting stance as five humanoid figures appeared. Daisy ducked as one of them tried to jump after her, while she jumped up as three of the humanoid figures then lunged next. She slammed down hard with her butt, firmly grounding the four humanoid figures as the fifth pulled out a rope and started tying up Daisy. The tomboyish princess, however, was quick to notice this, and she quickly performed a head butt against the figure, causing it to fall stories back into the ground, deforming back into purple goop. Daisy then picked up the four unconscious bodies of the humanoid figures she knocked out, and chucked them down at the humanoid figures on the left side climbing up, causing them to plummet downwards and deform back into purple goop.

Daisy grinned with pride as she felt victorious, kissing her right muscles. "Oh yeah! How's that for girl power?"

Waluigi, having noticed Daisy taking some action, let out a sigh of relief as he realized that Daisy can manage to fend for herself, giving the purple-clad plumber an easier task to deal with the strange, new foes.


	57. Boss Battle: The Bo Bomb Statue

**Boss Battle (Number One): The Bo-Bomb Statue**

Princess Peach, Toad, and all of the Bo-Bomb Bay residents looked at the brought-to-live Bo-Bomb Statue in awe as Mario and Luigi ran in front to confront it. The lively satue's presence was felt by all, as they were too shocked to believe.

"Toad..." Peach started as she gulped, moving a bit back, "I-I-I think we should help the citizens run for their lives..."

"...For once, I agree with you..." Toad surprisingly stated as he started trembling, screaming as he turned around and ran, causing the other Bo-Bomb Bay inhabitants to run for their lives as well, with peach following closely behind.

The strange, purple essence controlling the brownish Bo-Bomb statue laughed as it mocked Mario and Luigi. "(Fufufufufufu... do you really think you two plumbing fools will manage to best us...?)"

Mario growled as he got into a fighting stance. "We don't-a need to think - we know!"

Luigi nodded in agreement as he got next to his older brother and also got into a fighting pose. "Yeah! The Super Mario Brothers aren't afraid of ANYTHING!" Despite this, he chuckled nervously as he received a strange glance from Mario, who knew otherwise.

The strange, purple essence scoffed as they began their movement within the Bo-Bomb Statue. "(You Flushing fools... prepare yourselves, for you will get no sympathy!)" And thus, the boss fight begun.

Mario and Luigi both ran towards the gigantic Bo-Bomb Statue as they attempted to prevent it from wreaking the entire town. Princess Peach and Toad both did their best to have the town's residents run away as far as possible to avoid being crushed by the Statue, which was soullessly controlled by the strange purple essence. Mario and Luigi both started to fire out fireballs, both red and green respectfully, at the gigantic bomb-shaped statue, but it had no effect as the statue kept stomping forward.

"Mamma mia!" Mario cried in horror as he and Luigi continued backing away from being crushed by the statue's large feet. "The fireballs aren't working, Luigi! This-a will be much-a harder than I-a thought!"

"You're-a telling me, Mario!" Luigi stated as he started to sweat nervously while panting as he ran, "Jeeze louise! I never thought we would fight more enemies bigger than Bowser..."

The Bo-Bomb Statue emitted a disturbing roar as it jumped into the air and came back down, shaking the earth as Mario, Luigi, and the others fell. The statue then picked up its left foot and proceeded to stomp on Mario and Luigi, but Mario manage to use his yellow cape to prevent such from happening. As the strange, purple essence tried to regain control of the statue, mario quickly picked up a hammer from one of the broken wooden barrels to his left and chucked it at the right eye of the statue, knocking it out. The Bo-Bomb Statue emitted another roar as it fell on its back.

Turning to Luigi, who nodded, Mario dashed towards the knocked back Bo-Bomb Statue, an jumped on it, performing as many ground pounds as he could. Luigi followed suit, although he then used his own Luigi Tornado to provide more damage. The Bo-Bomb Statue then got back up, shaking the Mario Brothers off of it as it stomped the ground three times, sending shockwaves all over the town.

Mario and Luigi were both electrified as they felt the electricity running through their bodies. They then screamed as the Bo-Bomb Statue flattened both of them with a body slam, getting up and then shaking the ground again with three more stomps. Luckily, Luigi manage to pull out a hammer and chucked it at the Bo-Bomb Statue;'s left eye, damaging its vision. Mario then frantically searched for some rope, and found some in the wooden barrels to his right. Grabbing the rope, he started running around the statue, which was distracted by Luigi, who kept chucking hammers at its body. As the Bo-Bomb Statue roared and performed a body slam to flatten Luigi, Mario closed the rope together and trapped the statue within. Getting up, the statue roared as it tried to break out of the rope's bind, but it was to no avail as Mario climbed up one of the houses and started chucking as many red fireballs as he could muster. Despite not feeling any pain, the statue was sent back a bit by the fireballs, and Mario continued until the Bo-Bomb Statue was right on the edge of the water.

"Luigi! Quick!" Mario shouted as he jumped down and ran towards the statue, "Get out one of the Power Stars!"

Luigi nodded, giving back a thumbs up as a response. "Roger!" He pulled out a bright shiny Power Star from his blue overalls and tossed it to Mario, who caught it and gained Star power as he ran towards the Bo-Bomb Statue. Jumping up, Mario punched the statue right into the water, watching it fall back from the impact.

"(Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!)" The strange, purple essence controlling the statue screamed as the Bo-Bomb Statue started sinking in the deep, salty water. As the purple essence seeped out through a strange aura, it warned Mario and Luigi, as well as Peach, Toad, and the residents of the Bo-Bomb Bay, "(You'll pay for this, you wretched plumbers... you may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war... don't forget... WE will take over all!)" And with that, cackling evilly, they disappeared into thin air, the statue, despite being several feet deep in the bay's water, exploding as bits of it went flying, and then disappearing for no reason.

Mario and Luigi stared at the bay for a few minutes, and then turned to each other, laughing as they then ran to each other and gave each other a good old fashion brother hug, with Peach, Toad, and the Bo-Bomb Bay residents running over with joy to congratulate them.


	58. The Complete Synopsis of Act II

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, ladies and gentlemen, needless to say, but it is amazing how we got these incredible action scenes. And it's only the beginning, still! But fret not, there will be plenty more of where that action came from, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, and Dr. Hoshi were leaving behind the wrecked Yoshi Village as they were debating which direction to head into. Upon defeating Major Burrows, Yoshi managed to have his health replenish as Koopa gave him a melon, while Dr. Hoshi used time to heal his wounds.

"So, doc, where to next?" Yoshi asked as he folded his arms, blinking.

Dr. Hoshi chuckled, patting Yoshi on the back. "It's simple, Yoshi, my dear old chap. Since there seems to be nothing left in this village, I suggest that we head towards the north and through the border into the Ankylosaurus Desert..."

Koopa gulped, as he started to tremble. "The Ankylosaurus D-Desert? But, isn't it too dry to be out there?"

"Koopa, let me tell you, it is HOT, but if you're able to withstand the heat, then you'll make it," The green Yoshisaurus reassured as he winked.

Koopa frowned, sighing as he shook his head. "I don't know about this... I have a baaaaad feeling..."

"Come on, Koopa, lighten up. It can't be THAT bad." He coughed as he adjusted his light-blue glasses, stating to Yoshi and Koopa, "All right, boys, I think we had enough chatter. To the north, towards the Ankylosaurus Desert, we go!"

"But wait, isn't the Grape Jungle nearby?" Koopa interfered, rubbing the right side of his head with his hand, "How about before we kill ourselves with heat, we go and get some relaxation... with plenty of grape eating, of course."

Yoshi shrugged, smiling as he replied, "Eh, works for me." Heading in front of Koopa and Dr. Hoshi, Yoshi pointed towards the northwestern direction and proclaimed with a high spirited, "To the Grape Jungle, and then, to the border between Yoshi Island and Ankylosaurus Desert! Away!" And with that, the green eager Yoshisaurus darted ahead, leaving Dr. Hoshi and Koopa to follow.

* * *

Donkey Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, and Kiddy Kong, having successfully beating the fake purple crocodiles, have all made their way through the thick confides of the Kongo Jungle, and all four of the traveling Kongs stopped to see plenty of grayish toned, tall standing buildings in the horizon, their destination made clear.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Lanky with glee as he clapped his hands together in a long fashion, "We're here, we're here, we're here!"

Donkey Kong nodded, adjusting his red tie as he looked proudly upon the city. "Yeah. Big Ape City, here comes the Kong Squad!"

"You mean the Kiddy Kong Krew!" Kiddy teased as he stood proudly, grinning widely with his toothless grin.

Donkey and Lanky both snarled at Kiddy as Chunky rubbed the back of his head nervously, apparently too shy to remark with anything on his own.

"Ermm... how about we just, oh, I don't know, move onto the city itself?" Chunky suggested as he gulped, receiving glances from Donkey, Lanky, and Kiddy.

Silence.

"... Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Donkey Kong remarked as he started running down the greenish path, with Lanky Kong, Kiddy Kong, and a relieved Chunky Kong following, the steep hill causing all Kongs to roll downwards upon the hill's sudden shift.

* * *

Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Candy Kong, and Funky Kong, with Diddy leading the way as he was ahead, following the above Squawks who were flying high in the clear blue sky. Dixie finds something not right, whilst Tiny, Candy, and Funky are urgent to get back to their home to see if Cranky is doing fine, whereas Diddy is in the mood for another adventure.

* * *

Krunch and Kip were riding in Krunch's own green car back from the days of Diddy Kong Racing, following the footsteps of the formerly captive Kongs, in an attempt to get them back.

"Don't worry, nephew, we'll get 'em, sooner or later," Krunch assured Kip with a grin as he turned to the right and headed into a bumpy path.

Despite enjoying the ride and getting a thrill from the path's bumpiness, Kip replied, "Oh, I hope so. I can't wait to see the looks on those stupid Kongs' faces... hehehehe..." He chuckled deviously as he tapped his fingertips together.

* * *

Kass was still running as fast as she could through the pitch darkness of the cave behind the formerly gushing waterfall, the strange purple aura chasing her down to the wire. Kass, while panting and getting a bit exhausted, did not stop running, as she felt that the aura could mean something troublesome, and thus, did not want to experience what the consequences could be...

* * *

King K. Rool, under the alias of Baron K. Roolenstein, wiped his head with a napkin as he looked at the Kremlings' latest accomplishment and grinned with pride. Rubbing his chin, K. Rool rubbed the machine's side with his right hand, astonished.

"Excellent! We finally have the machine that will not only be better than the Blast O' Matic, but this will be able to rival even the Big O' Blaster as well!" K. Rool chuckled sinisterly as he tapped his fingertips together, "Now, once we manage to get a hold of those wretched Kongs, I'll be able to use this machine, now dubbed the Kremling Blaster 3000, to destroy Donkey Kong Island, and be rid of those pestering apes forever!" As he bursted into evil laughter, one of the nearby green-colored Kritter scientists came over to K. Rool.

"Uhh, boss," The green Kritter scientist tried ti explain, coughing purposely, "Shouldn't we deal with the strange, purple stuff that seems to be affecting Donkey Kong Island, lately? Wouldn't that make more sense than to get the Kongs first?"

K. Rool stopped his laughter and turned around to face the green Kritter scientist. "Not to worry, fellow scientist. I already have Krunch and Kip to handle the Kongs. Regardless..." He grinned devilishly. "Once the Kongs are taken care of, and once both Krunch and Kip make it back to home base, the entire island will be blown up! And the Kremlings will rule again!" He then bursted back into evil laughter, still proud of his latest achievement while the green Kritter scientist shrugged and continued working on the Kremling Blaster 3000.

* * *

Princess Daisy is still trapped within the car at the very top of the abandoned Ferris Wheel, being threatened by the purple, humanoid figures, while Waluigi fights his way towards the control panel for the ride as he attempts to rescue Daisy and get rid of the purple, humanoid figures at the same time.

* * *

Wario is right outside the small hole that houses the three mice who stole all of his precious food, plotting an ambush as the pairs of red eyes and purple aura within the pitch black darkness watch him. Wario's eyes gleam as he chuckles evilly, rubbing his hands together faster than usual as he notices one of the three mice coming out of the hole...

* * *

King Bowser Koopa and Kammy Koopa have both successfully escaped the volcano, with Bowser carrying Kammy on his spiky, red shell, upon being turned into a walking skeleton by the molten magma prior to the escape.

* * *

Bowser Junior and Terance the Lakitu, both tied up to a grayish rock, muttered angrily at the strange, purple essence disguised as fiery Snifits that were hauling them out of the volcano, heading for a strange, purple portal that led to who knows where. The two Koopas did not have much time to fight back, as they were sucked into the portal along with the fake fiery Snifits that dragged them in, screaming for help as much as they could, even though there was no avail. With the last fake fiery Snifit hopping into the purple portal, the strange warp disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

(Sir, the human plumbers have beaten the Bo-Bomb Statue. Have we given hope yet?)

(...No. None at all, general. Those meddling fools have a long, long way to go before they could be a true threat to us... already we have managed to successfully capture twelve percent of the entire universe.)

(Hmmmm... That does sound reassuring. But what if there is an unknown force that will appear to strike us...?)

(Then we shall retaliate and fight back. With all of the universe's matter converted into our race, we, the Purple Enigma Alliance of the Eightieth Dimension, shall take over all of the universe, and there will be no one to stop our plans.)

(Than, shall we send in more of our vicious creatures?)

(Yes, general. Let's let our precious pets have a little fun... fufufufufufufufu...)

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, and Toad all received cheers from the local Bo-Bomb Bay inhabitants, who were happy to have their precious homes and businesses saved. The quadruple set of heroes

"Ey! Youse ain't bad, after all!" Bo-Bay complimented as he spat out on the cement ground, "Maybe I was a bit too rough on ya, eh?"

"My, you folks certainly showed that force no mercy," Bo-Tender added as he pulled out a clear glass and started wiping it, "How about you come to my place and have a drink or two?"

"You two bumbling morons seem to be better at saving lives than taking simple tasks," Bo-Bruce rudely commented, chucking with his pink-colored girlfriend, "But, whatever, I'm happy with my girl, and I have nothin' else to complain' about."

"You boys sure know your fighting skills!" Bo-Barbie exclaimed with glee as she jumped up and down in excitement, "You guys really are a lifesaver! It makes me want to scream!"

"My my, you two really are gentlemen! I'm glad to have met you," The elderly, white-colored feminine Bo-Bomb stated kindly with a smile.

"You guys are the coolest!" A young, energetic blue-colored Bo-Bomb, Bo-Bail, ran up to Mario, asking, "Can I have your autograph, Mr. Red Cap?"

Mario chuckled as he grabbed the pad and writing his signature, while Luigi, Peach, and Toad thanked everyone for their compliments. However, everyone froze when they heard some severe coughing, which all came from an old, black-colored sailor Bo-Bomb, who was a big surprise to Mario as he was familiar with the Bo-Bomb citizen.

"B-Bobbery!?" Mario exclaimed in shock as his jaw dropped in disbelief, not believing who was in front of him.

"Admiral Bobbery!?" Luigi, Peach, and Toad all added, being just as shocked as Mario, especially Peach.

The old, coughing sailor Bo-Bomb, which was in fact the renowned Admiral Bobbery of the infamous Rogueport, chuckled as he approached Mario, smiling at him with such pride and with great stature. "Ho-ho, Mario! Long time, long see, eh?"

Mario nodded, bending down to get a better glance at Bobbery. "You're telling me, Bobbery! What are you doing all the way away from your home in Rogueport?"

Bobbery only smirked upon hearing the mention of his former hometown. "Oh, Mario, you should now. After I helped you save the world from the Shadow Queen, I have gained new faith in exploration, and as such, I decided to head out and moved here, close to the bay, like Rogueport, but much cleaner and more civilized. In fact..." He coughed a bit, to help prove a bold statement. "The civilians here were so pleasant and nice, and a specific few admiring my legendary skills as a sailor of the seas, they decided to make me the town mayor of the Bo-Bomb Bay! I have since been keeping the peace for all that can be remembered."

Peach gasped, covering her mouth. "Wow... you are the... mayor... of this place?" She asked enthusiastically, still not believing what she was hearing.

Bobbery could only chuckle upon hearing such. "Oh, yes, my fair Princess Peach. Now..." Closing his yellowish eyes and opening them up again, he asked the four traveling heroes, "I am very thankful for you protecting my home, but may I ask what brings you so far from the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad looked at each other, sighed, and then turned around to face Bobbery, explaining in full detail of what has happened. Upon the stories being told to him, Bobbery understood, and took a few minutes to ponder.

"Hmm... how about this?" Bobbery turned around to face the three humans and the humanoid mushroom boy. "We'll take my prized possession, my old sailing boat, and use it to cruise through the treacherous waters of the bay into the open sea, and from there on, you'll be far enough from this so-called purple emissary? Does that sound good enough for the great saviors of my home?"

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad gasped, and they all cheered, nodding in agreement to Bobbery's offer. "Oh, yes!" "Yeah!" "Yes!" "Uh huh!"

Bobbery grinned, his yellowish eyes lighting up. "Perfect! Then it's settled..." He headed for his house, which was at the northernmost point of the bay centered town, "We'll rest up tonight, and then, we'll head off into the ocean in the morning!"

"Okey dokey!" Mario added as he, Luigi, Peach, and Toad turned around to face the other Bo-Bomb Bay inhabitants and wave goodbye, the civilians saying their blessings as the four friends followed Bobbery to the old sailor bomb's house to rest up for the night.

* * *

**The Complete Synopsis of Act II**

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, and Toad, having saved the Bo-Bomb Bay from the gigantic, purple emissary controlled Bo-Bomb Statue, plan to set sail out on the open ocean, right out of the Bo-Bomb Bay with Mario's old friend, Admiral Bobbery, with plenty of Stars in tack.

Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, and Dr. Hoshi manage to defeat the strange purple figures and team up, the reptilian trio heading into the northwestern Grape Jungle, populated with green and purple colored grapes, which is west of the border between Yoshi Island and the Ankylosaurus Desert.

Donkey Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, and Kiddy Kong finally manage to reach Big Ape City, but ultimately fail to realize that they are being lured into a trap.

Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and the other three Kong family members manage to defeat the strange purple crocodile figures and head back to the Kong cabins to see Cranky, and eventually plan to head off into the Kongo Jungle, looking for Donkey Kong and the other three Kongs.

Krunch and Kip, the uncle and nephew Kritter duo, manage to best the purple crocodilian forms and are on the look out for the escaped Kongs within Krunch's green car.

Kass discovers an amazing waterfall within the westernmost corner of the submerged tropical island, and she decides to enter within the secret cove behind it, having then being chased by a strange, purple aura, a sparkling gem in her possession.

King K. Rool, under the alias of Baron K. Roolenstein, manages to build a powerful ray zapper, dubbed the Kremling Blaster 3000, or simply the KB3K, capable of destroying an entire island, the primary target specifically being Donkey Kong Island.

Princess Daisy becomes trapped within the top of the abandoned Ferris Wheel, with Waluigi trying his best to find a way out for Daisy, and at the same time, get rid of the pesky purple, humanoid figures that attack him.

Wario finally caught up to the rodent-related thieves of his precious food, which hide in the hectic gold mines near Diamond City, but he is completely unaware that he is being watched by the strange purple essence.

King Bowser Koopa and Kammy Koopa were able to successfully reach the top of the volcano, though they were forced to flee the volcano, at the prize of Bowser's flesh, rendering him into a walking skeleton for the time being.

Bowser Junior and Terance the Lakitu get captured by the strange, purple substance, being teleported to the lair of the strange, purple substances.

The strange purple emissary, also more known and more classified as the Purple Enigma Alliance of the Eightieth Dimension, plan their next attack upon faling to defeat the Mario gang.


	59. Act III: Preparations Before the Sail

**Act III (Mysterious Assault in the Ancient Ruins)**

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Toadstool, and Toad were all inside Admiral Bobbery's private, comfortable house, looking around to wonder where to sleep. As Bobbery walked by explaining the things in his house, Mario and Luigi were explaining what the plan was while Peach and Toad listened to every word Bobbery spoke.

"Gee, Mario, how do you think the waters will be tomorrow?" Luigi asked curiously as he rubbed the right side of his head.

Mario frowned, pondering himself as he wondered. "Hmmm... I don't-a know, Luigi. But don't worry!" he smiled as he winked, "We have-a Bobbery on our side, so I'm sure it can't be too bad!"

Luigi gulped, not so sure about being safe around Bobbery. "Well... I'll take your word for it, Mario."

"Hey!" Bobbery called out as he approached Mario and Luigi, with Peach and Toad behind him, "You folks look like you've seen plenty of action, but haven't gotten one bit of grub." He grinned, his yellowish eyes lighting up. "How about we go to Bo-Tender's Bar and have ourselves a good time before we set sail?"

Mario rubbed his chin. "Hmmm... that-a sounds like a good idea, but..."

Peach frowned. "Come on, Mario! I'm hungry!" She sighed as she rubbed her stomach, which started growling loudly. "I haven't eaten anything since we were last back at your house..."

Luigi nodded, his eyes closed as he had his arms folded. "True, true. What to do, what to do..."

"..." Toad remained silent, though he did break out in words after several more seconds, "Well, I'm willing to go, but only if we sit away from those stupid drunkard bombs."

Bobbery chuckled merrily. "Ho ho! Then it's settled, my dear friends!" He opened up the door and headed out, shouting, "Let's go and have ourselves a good time! To Bo-Tender's Bar!"

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad all glanced at each other, their faces churning up smiles, and the four hugged each other as they, holding hands together in a corny fashion, followed Bobbery to Bo-Tender's Bar.


	60. Enter into the Grape Jungle

Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, and Dr. Hoshi have left the abandoned Yoshi Village and ventured into the northwestern direction, entering the tall standing palm trees that led into the tropical Grape Jungle.

"Gee, it sure looks quite dense in there," Koopa commented as he noticed the many bushes.

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Please. This is how jungles always are." He then headed forward, into the jungle. "You know how jungles are if you actually ventured through them several times."

Dr. Hoshi nodded in agreement as he followed Yoshi. "He's not lying. It really is a jungle in there once you go in," He added as he followed the plucky green Yoshisaurus.

Koopa sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not so sure about this..." The green-shelled turtle replied as he waddled from behind.

As Yoshi passed through the thick bushes, of which had plenty of delicious purple grapes on them (hence the name Grape Jungle), he notices the green vines above him. Grabbing them with his red tongue, Yoshi pulled himself onto the vine and swung to the next, advancing faster than on foot. However, there was a trio of Lakitus nearby, who spotted Yoshi and chucked spinies at him. Yoshi screamed as he was knocked off the vine and on the muddy ground, the spinies rolling towards him, their sharp spikes out of their red shells. Yoshi noticed this and screamed as he ran away towards the east, only to slip and land on his face.

The spinies got closer. Yoshi got back up, but was pinned down by the spikes, moaning in pain as the spinies emerged and stomped all over Yoshi, keeping the green dinosaur stuck in the mud. As the trio of Lakitus approached to drop more spinies on Yoshi, a purple lightsaber was swung towards them, knocking them away. The spinies saw this and retreated in their ball shape, rolling away as Yoshi got up, relieved to see Dr. Hoshi and Koopa.

"Phew! Thanks for that, doc," Yoshi commented as he wiped his forehead with his right hand, "So, where do we head next?"

Dr. Hoshi pointed behind Yoshi. "Uhhh, I wouldn't be so enthusiastic about this if I were you..." He warned, shaking his head.

Yoshi frowned, confused. "Huh? What do you mean, doc-" He then turned around, and dropped his jaw in disbelief, not believing what he saw. "Oh good lord almighty..." Ahead of him, Dr. Hoshi, and Koopa was a canvas full of red, spiky vines, of which the trio would have to cross over in order to get to the other side of the grape-infested jungle.


	61. Down the Hill, Big Ape City Nearby!

Donkey Kong, Lanky Kong, Kiddy Kong, and Chunky Kong continued rolling down the grassy hill, being shaded by the endless amounts of tropical jungle trees. As the four Kongs reached the bottom, they rubbed themselves to relief the pain, getting up back to their feet as they reunited with each other. Lanky climbed up a nearby tree to see where they were.

"Owww... I think I crushed something important..." Chunky mumbled as he took out something from his white-and-blue jacket, which turned out to be a walkie talkie, frowning as he chucked it away. "Whoops..."

"Are we anywhere near Big Ape City?" Kiddy asked as he sucked on his thumb, taking it out to look at it, and then suck at it again.

Donkey Kong pulled out some bananas and handed two to Chunky, much to his delight as the two burly apes munched down on the yellow fruits as Lanky called from the top of the tree, shouting, "Big Ape is to the east!"

Chunky gulped too fast, and he let out a loud belch, which was strong enough to blow Donkey's red tie into his face. Donkey fixed up his tie as Lanky came back down and started running towards the eastern direction.

"Quick!" Kiddy called out as he ran after Lanky, calling out to Donkey and Chunky, "We can't be separated! To the east!"

Donkey and Chunky both looked at each other, shrugged, and both followed suit, with Chunky picking up the rear.


	62. Out on the Open Sea

Day One

_Ahh, the sweet sound of the ocean. It is a beautiful sound that soothes the soul and calms all spirits. As I, Admiral Bobbery, the brave captain of my new crew, lead into the open salty sea, my fellow comrade, Mario, and his fellow friends, the beautiful Princess Peach Toadstool, the smart talking Toad, and the cowardly but good hearted Luigi, journey with me to help escape a fate worse than Davy Jones' Locker. Given the rest we have had earlier, I can say, it surely is a great time to be out on the sea._

Night One

_After having a delicious dinner cooked by Luigi, I had told the four heroes one of my many old tales of being out on sea, like the time I single handily fought off a squadron of sharks that attacked my older ship. Just like how I steered the ship away from those bloodthirsty pirates, I was surely at the top of my game, and... oh snap, I forgot about my brew. Sigh, it's hard living out on the sea... but that's what makes it refreshing._

Day Two

_Earlier at eight in the morning, poor mushroom boy Toad got a bit seasick, so we had to slow the ship down. Mario fed him some of his red fireballs, but it did not end up well. So I decided to give Toad some of my old Choco soda. Luckily, the mushroom boy loved anything sweet, and it was enough to remedy his sickness, allowing the boat to continue its usual sail. The weather was pleasant with a cool breeze from the north. It was later in the afternoon that I learned that Luigi, Mario's younger but taller and more cowardly brother, was a good chef._

Night Two

_Luigi, once again, proved to me that he was quite the chef by making an excellent dinner. Mario and Toad both had burgers and fries, while Peach had a nice salad. Of course, being an old sailor Bo-Bomb, I went with my usual dose of oil. Of course, Luigi added his own spice in with some of his green fireballs. My mouth has never sizzled so greatly in such a long, long time. I truly was thankful for having a good, young cooking lad like Luigi aboard my old ship._

Day Three

_We had a bit of fishing earlier today. Princess Peach, however, had to use the bathroom, so I made some room in one of my rarely used objects for her to... you get the point. Mario managed to catch a seventeen inch bass, but Luigi was more impressive, somehow managing to snag a two foot long angelfish. It isn't common for such critters like the angelfish to rise, so I guess you could consider it luck. But, as we had our fun, we began to look at the map and the compass, to see where we were..._

Night Three

_It's been three calm days and two calm nights ever since we set sail. But alas, it does not look pleasant for tonight, for I fear a storm is coming. The clouds are forming, and they are dark. It certainly has gotten nippy tonight. Though I have faith in myself to sail through this storm, I still have my doubts... I hope I don't endanger myself and my four friends..._


	63. Craving for Popcorn

Princess Daisy managed to successfully climb down from the highest point of the Ferris Wheel after taking care of the strange, purple figures, while Waluigi was out unconscious on the ground. Daisy approached Waluigi, helping the skinny plumber back up after being roughed up by the strange purple figures. Daisy smiled as she giggled, while Waluigi dusted himself of, muttering to himself.

"You okay, Wally?" Daisy asked sweetly as she flickered her brownish hair.

Waluigi tilted his head to the right as he got himself together and sighed, shaking his head. "Daisy, I've never felt better..." He stated sarcastically as he looked around to see anymore purple figures. Feeling cautious, he turned to face Daisy and asked curiously, rubbing his chin, "Wait a minute, how did you make it down without getting damaged?"

Daisy giggled, kissing Waluigi on the right cheek. "Oh, Wally! I just used my charm to beat those freaks down!" She winked, giggling even more. "I'm just a little ol' tomboy!"

"Oh boy, here we go..." Waluigi stated to himself as he shook his head, looking down at his large feet. He then looked up at Daisy, explaining, "Look, Daisy, I don't think it's wise to stay here any longer. I suggest that we find a more secure, safer place."

As Daisy was about to make a remark, her stomach grumbled, causing the orange dressed princess to blush and giggle embarrassedly. She rubbed her stomach with her right hand and stated, "Oh, but I'm hungry, Wally! I haven't had a bite to eat ever since we got here!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Fine. What do you want?" He asked, thinking to himself why he was bothering with a pointless task.

Daisy didn't need to take any thought of it, instead, only smiling as she popped out, "Popcorn!"

"..." Waluigi slapped his forehead, shaking his head. "...Popcorn... Daisy, why would you want-" Before he could retort, he noticed that Daisy was gone. He gasped, looking around himself frantically as he called out for Daisy, He then looked down, to see Daisy's footprints on the ground, leading towards...

...The roller coaster. But not just any regular roller coaster - the Mega Hurling Speed Coaster, going at speeds of approximately one hundred and sixty eight miles per hour. And conveniently, there was a small, but classy, popcorn stand right nearby the high speed roller coaster. And Daisy was right in front of the stand, asking for some delicious, hot popcorn with extra butter and salt. Waluigi sighed as he headed towards Daisy, to ensure that she was safe. Little did he knew that the strange purple essence he and Daisy fought earlier were still watching from within the shadows...


	64. Through the Spiky Vine Canvas

Yoshi gulped as he looked down at the canvas filled with red, spiky vines. The green Yoshisaurus knew that he would have to go through the rough path in order to get to the other side, although he knew he would not like it. Saying his prayers, he turned to face Dr. Hoshi and Koopa Troopa, to say one last thing.

"Doc... Koopa..." Yoshi stated as his voice was quite shaky, rubbing the back of his head as he gulped again, "...If I don't make it back... then tell the others to remember me..." And with that said, he turned around and jumped into the canvas of spiky vines, yelping in pain.

Dr. Hoshi and Koopa both eyed each other as they looked back down at the spiky vine-filled canvas with caution, still hearing Yoshi yelping in pain.

Yoshi moved cautiously through the spiky vine canvas, despite being poked by the sharp spines. Despite yelping in pain every moment he moved, Yoshi had enough bravery to still keep going. In the end, after finally reaching the other side, it took him more than six minutes and forty nine seconds to climb up onto the edge, gasping for breath as he was handed a water bottle. Taking the water bottle and drinking down all the fresh water, Yoshi closed his eyes and let out a big sigh as he opened his eyes and looked up, only to see Koopa and Dr. Hoshi grinning, causing Yoshi to exclaim in shock,

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU TWO MANAGED TO-"

Dr. Hoshi patted Yoshi on the shoulder as he helped him up. "Oh, Yoshi, my dear boy, it's quite simple. You see, Koopa..." He shook his head, turning to face Koopa. "I'll let you explain, old chap."

Koopa grinned, nodding his head in agreement. "With pleasure." He walked over to Yoshi, putting his arm around his neck. "You see, Yoshi boy, after you courageously went into that spiky vine canvas, I slid my way onto the other side faster within my cozy, protective shell, and that's how I got here before you." He then chuckled as he placed his hands behind his back, closing his eyes.

Yoshi gave Koopa a quirky look, as he shifted his focus to Dr. Hoshi. "But, how did you-"

"I went along with Koopa," Dr. Hoshi implied, adjusting his light-blue glasses, "Quite comfortable in there, it was."

Yoshi's left eye twitched as he screamed angrily, storming into the tropical jungle. Both Dr. Hoshi and Koopa shrugged as they followed closely behind.


	65. Wario's Unsuccessful Dynamite Attempt

Wario rubbed his hands together as he chuckled. He had plans to get the rodent thieves to pay for taking his food, and as he secretly rolled in the dynamite, he hid behind a couple of large rocks. Wario then pulled out a lever, which would cause the dynamite to explode. As Wario counted the seconds until the explosion, the red eyes watching suddenly vanished, chuckling evilly as a strange, purple aura surrounded the dynamite, making it vanish suddenly. As Wario looked up, he dropped his jaw in disbelief to see the dynamite gone.

"WHAT THE HECK!? How..." However, before Wario could ponder as to what just happened, an explosion occurred behind him, sending him crashing through the wall, and into the home of the rodent thieves. The scurrying mammals all screamed in terro as they fled, leaving behind all of the stolen food.

Wario moaned as he rubbed his sore rear end, shaking his head to see all the food. Gasping, Wario cackled with glee as he dove right in, eating as much as he can. The strange purple aura started to seep in through the small mouse hole, waiting for the perfect moment to strike was Wario immensely enjoyed his precious food.


	66. Mayhem On The Roller Coaster

Waluigi approached Princess Daisy from behind as the brownish haired, hungry princess was ready to get some nice, hot, buttery popcorn. Waluigi tapped Daisy on the shoulder, and the tomboyish princess turned around, only to giggle while Waluigi simply groaned and rolled his eyes, his hands firmly on his extremely skinny hips.

"Come on, Daisy, is some stupid bucket of unhealthy junk food really worth it?" Waluigi asked as he tried his best to convince his would be girlfriend otherwise, folding his arms together.

Daisy simply shook her head. "No way, jose! There's no way I'm going to miss my yummy popcorn!" As she was about to grab the bucket of popcorn, a strange purple-colored shadow snatched her, hoping onto the roller coaster.

Waluigi noticed this, and he groaned as he only knew one thing. _Rescue Princess Daisy._

"Don't worry, Daisy, my sweetheart, I'm-a coming..." As Waluigi was about to rescue Daisy, he was knocked out onto the ground by a strange force, revealing to be the same purple shadow. Waluigi rubbed some blood from his mouth, and he screamed, attempting to land a punch at the shadow. However, he missed, and hit the popcorn vender instead, causing it to break. Waluigi sweatdropped as he was then grabbed by the shadow and chucked into the air, spun several times before going splat right into the ground.

Getting up, Waluigi felt strange as the shadow started spinning him around, making him even more dazed than before. As Daisy watched, she impatiently complained for some popcorn, when magically, a bucket of fresh, hot, AND buttery popcorn, much to her gleefulness, appeared. Giggling with joy, Daisy munched down on the popcorn, satisfying her hunger, and watched the fight between Waluigi and the shadow with high interest, completely unaware that the car was starting to move. It was revealed that there was another purple shadow working on the roller coaster, and Daisy continued to watch as the car began to move within the tracks, the seat railings coming down on Daisy's laps.

Waluigi dodged the shadow and started spinning around on his own, using his own tornado to repel the shadow as he looked up to see the car Daisy was in moving uphill on the roller coaster. Waluigi then examined the rest of the coaster, which was one hundred and eighty nine feet tall at its third highest point, which was right at the start. Waluigi screamed in horror as he ran to the coaster and started climbing on the coaster standings, only to be pestered by more purple shadows. Waluigi managed to push them off, though he was too late to jump into Daisy's car to rescue her. Frowning, he scratched his head as another car came by, at a fast pace. Waluigi screamed as the car he was in collided with the car Daisy was in, and the two cars merged into one long vehicle, heading up faster.

Waluigi carefully climbed to the front of the vehicle to get Daisy, but taking a quick glance to his left, right, and behind, he realized that it was all for loss, and he jumped into the third car, screaming for his life while Daisy screamed gleefully, successfully holding onto her bucket of popcorn, as the vehicle reached the top and started plunging at speeds far faster than eighty eight moles per hour. Surprisingly, Waluigi managed to hold his hat down, and Daisy's crown was in place of Daisy's hair as the vehicle plunged faster and faster, sparks starting to pop out from the wheels as the entire car picked up some heat, coming down as a speeding ball of flame. The coaster car then turned to the right and went up several slopes, making Waluigi jump up into the air, and coming back down hard in the car, moaning in pain each time as his whole skinny body felt sore. Daisy, however, continued munching on her popcorn, feeling perfectly fine as if she was immune to the car's fast speeds.

The two purple pestering shadows watched as Waluigi unsuccessfully climbed towards Daisy, and they both chuckled evilly as they watched the purple-colored plumber struggle to reach Daisy.


	67. Discovery of the Yoshi Villagers

As Yoshi wandered deep into the tropical jungle within the tropical confinements of Yoshi island, the green Yoshisaurus asked himself about what happened to the villagers that ran away from the abandoned village. Dr. Hoshi and Koopa Troopa followed closely behind, with Dr. Hoshi using his purple lightsaber to slash the vines and weeds that were in the way of the path. As the three reptilians kept heading toward the northwest, Yoshi stopped in his past, motioning Dr. Hoshi and Koopa to stop. Yoshi listened carefully to the sound he heard, and he then turned to the left, running down that direction. Dr. Hoshi and Koopa glanced at each other as they followed Yoshi, shouting for him.

"Yoshi! Where are you going?" Koopa shouted as he puffed while running.

"Don't leave us behind!" Dr. Hoshi added as he slashed the grassy objects in front of him to make the path clearer.

Making a right turn, Yoshi continued running towards the sound, until he bumped into a stick-made building. Falling on his back, Yoshi moaned as Dr. Hoshi and Koopa stopped, looking up to see the stick-made figure in front of them. Dr. Hoshi took a closer examination, going around the building to see several belongings inside, returning to Koopa, who helped Yoshi get back on his feet.

"Boys," Dr. Hoshi stated as he took a random pipe and started puffing from it, "I believe we have found the location of the missing villagers."

Koopa blinked, scratching his head as he and Yoshi followed Dr. Hoshi around the stick-made building, asking curiously, "You mean... THIS is where the village Yoshisauruses hid?"

As such, the former village Yoshisauruses all poked their heads out of their stick-made homes as they ran to the three reptilians, clamoring them as they welcomed the trio to their new home, deep within the tropical jungle.


	68. Kass's Escape of the Cavern

Kass continued running through the cavern behind the lush waterfall as she kept glancing behind her to see the strange, purple essence chasing her. She panted as she looked forward, to see some light possibly leading outside. Taking chances, Kass ran as fast as she could, exiting the cavern and making it into a lush, tropical bush, hiding within it as the purple essence came out and pashed into the air. Looking from the bushes, Kass sighed with relief as she took a nice long look into the gem she had acquired.

"Hmm... what could be so important about this gem...?" Kass quietly muttered to herself as she moved it around a bit, trying to get a clearer picture. However, her focus purely focused on the gem as its brightness got its way into Kass's mind, showing her images of what possibly could happen in the future. Screaming, Kass shook her head and smashed the gem on the ground, breaking it into pieces. Panting, Kass looked around nervously, unsure what would happen to her. Getting up, and looking up at the clear blue skies for answers, Kass started heading towards the western direction.

"Hmmm..." Kass stated as she continued walking forward, covering her face with her right arm over her eyes to prevent the sun from blinding her, "I surely don't know what the deal was with that purple aura, but chances are I oughta be more careful."

She then came across a big grayish boulder, which blocked the path she was walking on. kass frowned as she tried to find a way around it, but seemingly could not, causing her to fold her arms as she started thinking.

"Oh... if only there was a way to-" Before she could finish, she gasped as she turned her head to the right, to see one of the bushes shaking. She glanced at the boulder, and then dashed to the right, going after what shook in the bush, determined. Although cautious, Kass was curious to what was shaking, and for the safety of herself, determined to see just what was within the bushes shaking. Kass, however, was unaware that the strange, purple aura that chased her in the cavern was slowly reforming, following close to her like a bee and pollen to a flower.


	69. More Wackiness in the Gold Mine

Wario sighed as he rubbed his much fatter stomach, emitting a loud belch that shook the entire gold mine. Having been completely satisfied of the sweets he has devoured, Wario tried to move, but flat out failed. He frowned as he could not be able to pick himself up.

"Oh, if only I was at my house..." Was what he muttered as he tried moving again, only letting out a fart, which strangely enough, was strong enough to make him back to normal, and was also enough to propel him past several of the walls, landing in an empty cart. Shaking his head, Wario's eyes widened as he remembered his previous ride within a cart. Screaming as the cart started moving downhill, Wario held onto his life, the cart going down at incredible speeds.

Tilting the cart to the right, Wario grabbed as much gold coins as he could, chuckling with glee as he held the sparkling gold coins in his palms. He did not have enough time to embrace, however, as he fell right down below, screaming off his head as he crash landed back within the cart, which turned to the left and began looping around a big loop. As if he was on a roller coaster ride, Wario hung on, carefully placing the gold coins into his pockets as he tried his best to not lose them. Although he was keeping his gold coins safe from harm's way, he was constantly hit by the many planks on the other courses within the gold mine, heading towards the west as the cart made another right turn.

Wario tried to get a lighter as he could not be able to se in the completely pitch black cavern. Unfortunately, he managed to get out a random lighter and turn a fire on, but it was sad that the entire cavern was filled with dynamite, blowing the entire place up as Wario, his precious gold coins, and the cart went hurling into the air. Wario screamed as he went into the nearby river, trying to catch the gold coins that fell into the water. The river lead to a waterfall, and Wario screamed as he once again plunged downwards.

In the shadows, the many pairs of spooky red eyes continued popping up as a tall, humanoid figure smirked, muttering quietly, "Oh yeah, he definitely has not changed one bit... hmmhmmhmmhmm..."


	70. The Great Thunderstorm at Sea

Mario, Admiral Bobbery, Luigi, Toad, and Princess Peach Toadstool were all on the deck as they looked out at the beautiful stars in the dark, night sky. However, several clouds were starting to form, and the sound of thunder could be heard several kilometers away. Bobbery immediately noticed this as he steered the ship towards the southern direction, slightly moving away from the incoming storm.

"So, when will be get there soon?" Princess Peach asked out of curiosity, sipping some tea.

Bobbery thought deeply as he gazed out at the salty ocean. "Hmmm... well, it's not too far, but if we manage to escape the storm, we'll get there safely..."

"Storm?" Luigi gulped, shuddering at the thought, due to being easily frightened. "Urgh... please don't tell me there really is a storm..."

Mario rolled his eyes, patting Luigi on the back as he replied to make Luigi better, "Luigi, just don't think about it. The worst it could be is a shower."

"Yeah, a pouring shower with bolts of electricity and terrifying booms of thunder!" Luigi snapped, grabbing his green cap and couching down, trembling.

Toad yawned, putting his hands behind his red and white mushroom cap head. "Meh, whatever. Wake me up when something exciting actually happens," He stated as he started to snooze, sleeping right next to Luigi.

As the boat continued sailing towards the southwestern direction, the three awaken members of the boat could hear the thunder booming from seven miles away. This made Bobbery know that there was a sure sigh of a storm coming. He turned to Mario and Peach, knowing that they would be his best chance of help on board.

"Quick! Grab tightly on those sails!" Bobbery shouted as water splashed his way, causing him to cough as he closed his eyes.

Mario and Peach both nodded, as they got around the sail and pulled the rope tightly, to help prevent the sail from being ripped off by the powerful winds. As the thunderstorm got worse and worse, it was then that a tsunami formed within the whirlpool nearby, and it evolved into a full blown water tornado, sucking in the little boat. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and Bobbery all screamed as they were flung out of the boat, holding onto each other (with Mario and Luigi wrapping their arms around Bobbery's circle body).

"Mamma mia!"

"Mario!"

"Hold on dear, chaps! We can't let this storm break all five of us apart!"

"I think I'm gonna lose my lunch!"

"That's okay, you're about to get mine!"

The five figures screamed as they were chucked into the rain-filled thunderclouds, the tornado breaking up as white lightning blasted the sky, the water sucking in the little boat as the five sailing characters were unable to bee seen.


	71. Arrival at Big Ape City

Donkey Kong, Kiddy Kong, and Chunky Kong were chasing after Lanky Kong, who was heading towards the eastern direction, where the location of the metropolis Big Ape City was located. Donkey Kong jumped above several knocked down stone pillars as he stuck closely to Kiddy, while Chunky had picked up the boulders with relative ease and chucked them as if it was such a breeze. Moving along the thick bushes of the jungle, the Kongs eventually made their way into the entrance of Big Ape City, probably the only metropolis on the entire island.

"So this is what Big Ape City was like after all those years?" Lanky asked as he noticed most of the skyscrapers were more advanced, scratching his head. "Looks freaky."

"Lanky, don't judge a book by its cover," Kiddy corrected, bumping into a fire hydrant, and then started wailing as his body hurt from collision. Chunky picked up the toddler Kong and patted him on the back, trying to calm him down.

Donkey Kong stretched his arms out as he looked up at the sky, noticing that it was slowly changing from its clear blue color to an eerie mix of blue and purple. He scratched his head in confusion as he asked, "Hey, is it me, or is the sky changing colors...?"

Lanky, Chunky, and Kiddy were walking ahead of Donkey Kong, leaving the big ape behind as they headed into the main district of the city. Feeling left out, Donkey Kong followed the three apes, still having his watchful eyes on the sky as the thought of it changing colors began to bug him.


	72. Deserted on a Deserted Island

Mario moaned weakly as he opened his eyes, getting off the bright, yellow sand as he shook the sand off his back. Getting onto his feet and stretching, with a loud extra yawn, Mario looked around, to find himself deserted on a lone beach within a tropical island out in the middle of nowhere, which was filled with nothing but pure, salty water known as the ocean. Mario remembered the boasting incident that has occurred earlier, and that prompted him to call out the names of his fellow companions, who have seemed to have completely disappear from his viewpoint.

"Luigi! Princess Peach! Toad! Admiral Bobbery!"

For several more minutes, Mario would continue calling out the names of his missing friends as he started running down the sandy beach to both his left and right, getting more depressed as he still could not find any signs of his friends. Giving up, the red-capped Italian plumber plopped on the sand, moaning as he looked up at the clear blue sky, which formed after the terrifying thunderstorm out at sea.

"Mamma mia... I'm on a strange island that's probably not even on a map, and worst of all, all of my friends seem to have been completely torn apart by the storm... now even I don't know where they are..." Mario muttered to himself as he shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried getting the thought out of his mind. Sadly, for him, it could not do enough, and Mario once more moaned as he began having bad images of the terrible storm, trying his best to phase it out, with minimal success.


	73. The Koopa Kruiser to the Rescue!

King Bowser Koopa (now Dry Bowser after being burned alive by the hot, molten magma from the volcano earlier on) and Kammy Koopa were running back towards the beach they were formerly vacationing on, having escaped the fiery wrath of the now active and erupting volcano. Kammy has managed to call the Koopa Squad to come pick them up, and she was riding on top of Dry Bowser's spicy white-colored spiky shell as the skeletal King of the Koopas managed to easily outpace the strange purple humanoid figures that chased them. As Kammy fired spell after spell at the strange enemies, causing them to reform back into purple aura, Dry Bowser tossed several spiny objects behind him, which in turn transformed into spiky buzzy beetles. The purple humanoid figures had a tough time getting around the skeletal shell creatures as Dry Bowser and Kammy made it to the shore.

"Quick, Kammy! Summon the Koopa Klown Kar!" Dry Bowser commanded as he started firing several balls of red, hot flames at the purple humanoid figures that attempted to attack from the front of the two Koopas, appearing on the bright, yellow sand.

Kammy nodded, and after putting a special warp field around her and Dry Bowser to protect them from being attacked by the enemies, she began a strange chant, which in turn summoned the Koopa Klown kar. The funky vehicle flew itself out of the Koopa Kruiser's cockpit, heading towards the beach. A green-shelled Hammer Brother tucked in the Koopa Klown Kar started chucking Bo-bombs at the purple humanoid figures, causing them to retreat. Landing the Koopa Klown kar nearby, the Hammer Bro scooted other as Dry Bowser and Kammy got in.

"Nice job, Hammer Bro number 450389472," Kammy commended as she gave the Hammer Bro a blue ribbon, placing it on the front of his shell, "Wear it with pride, Harold."

The Hammer Bro, now known as Harold, smiled, and he saluted to Dry Bowser and Kammy. "Thank you, Miss Kammy! I will wear this with pride, till all my games end!"

Dry Bowser grinned. "Excellent, but now is not the time to chat! Hold on!" Taking the steering wheel, Dry Bowser piloted the Koopa Klown Kar back into the dark red-and-purple sky, to rejoin with the Koopa Kruiser as Harold tossed more Bo-Bombs down at the beach, with kammy joining in via her magic spells, dispelling the remaining purple humanoid figures, which deformed into aura. Entering into the cockpit, the Koopa Kruiser turned around and headed towards the southwestern direction, leaving behind the tropical island, which would soon be completely engulfed in magma and flames by the active, erupting volcano.

"Well, at least we all managed to get out of that jam," Dry Bowser commented as he wiped his forehead after getting out of the Koopa Klown kar, heading up into the main deck, with kammy and Harold following. he then muttered to himself, "I just wonder what those strange purple things are... I definitely have not seen them anywhere before... hmm..."


	74. Luigi and Peach awake on the Beach

Luigi woke up, rubbing his eyes together as he shook his head, getting some sand out of his ear. he stood up, stretching his arms as he turned to Princess Peach Toadstool, who was lying unconscious on the sand. Running over to Peach, Luigi shook her body, shouting to her in an attempt to wake her up, "Peach! Peach, get up! We're on an deserted island!"

Peach blinked, looking up at Luigi in confusion as she got up, and looked around. "What... a deserted island?" She got up, rubbing the sand of her dress. She then looked to her left, then right, and became scared, not seeing Mario or Toad anywhere. "Mario? Toad?" She turned to Luigi, gulping. 'Where are they?"

Luigi frowned, shrugging as he replied with a sad tone of voice, "I don't know, princess. The last thing I remember is that we were separated from that huge storm last night."

Thinking of the storm, peach gasped as she covered her mouth. "My gosh, the storm! Where's Bobbery!?" She then began calling out for Admiral Bobbery, as well as mario and Toad as she headed eastward.

Luigi panicked, running after Peach to ensure her safety. "Wait, Peach! Don't leave me here by myself!" He shouted out, making sure that he and she would stay close to each other. The two humans partnered up, shouting Mario, Toad, and Bobbery's names as they frantically searched the entire beach, heading up the westward direction after going eastward with no success. After heading all the way down the westward direction, the two looked at each other, concerned.

"It's no use, Princess Peach," Luigi stated as he took off his green-colored cap and scratched his brown hair, placing his cap back on as he stated, "They might not be on this beach. The best thing we could do is go search in the jungle."

Peach gulped, feeling more frightened as her lips started to tremble. "B-but Luigi... I don't like the jungle..." She whispered, whimpering with fright as Luigi comforted her with a pat on the back.

"There, there, Princess Peach." Luigi ensured, smiling as he gave Peach a thumbs up sign, "As long as we stick together, we'll be able to find Mario, Toad, and Bobbery. You can count on it!"

Peach's eyes swelled up with tears of joy. "R-really, Luigi...?"

Luigi nodded, smiling even wider than before.

Peach sniffled, and she hugged Luigi tightly, making the green-capped Italian plumber blush a tad red over his face. "Oh... thank you, thank you, Luigi..." The pink-clad blonde princess admitted as she held Luigi's right hand, heading into the jungle.

Luigi sighed as he felt happiness all over his body, using his common sense and bravery to help himself and Peach get through the jungle while being on the lookout for Mario, Toad, and Bobbery.


	75. Team Kremling Strikes!

Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Candy Kong, Funky Kong, and Cranky Kong were all back, safe and sound, at the Kong village right at the shore of Kongo Jungle, noticing the mechanical Kremling Island several miles away. As the Kongs settled back into their homes, Dixie noticed something odd about the water.

"Hmmm..." The blonde, pony-tailed Kong took a closer glance at the water, noticing it had a slight tint of purple along with its tropical sea green color, "That's odd. The water doesn't seem really normal."

Tiny heard this, and she walked over to Dixie. "Hmmm? What's wrong, Dixie?" She asked out of curiosity.

Dixie glanced at Tiny, and then showed her younger, taller sister the water. "Look, Tiny. Doesn't the water really make you curious?"

Tiny observed the water closely, and she turned to Dixie, nodding her head. "Yeah. You have a point. I don't know why, but something about it doesn't... seem right..."

Funky was building up some new jet packs for Diddy while he was chatting with Candy, who was trying out several new clothes she custom made for herself. Cranky, as usual, was giving Diddy a boring old lecture. Things seemed to go on peacefully, until Krunch and Kip both popped up, in a giant,green-colored mechanical object, which was a robot in the shape of a Kremling. The Kongs all gasped as they watched Krunch and Kip jump out, laughing devilishly.

"Bwa ha ha! Prepare for trouble!" Krunch started as he placed his right hand on his chin.

"Hehehe! And you better make it double!" Kip added as he posed, pointing at Dixie and Tiny.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Diddy yawned out of boredom and Cranky started muttering to himself about the use of overused memes while Dixie, Tiny, Candy, and Funky, all confused, watched the two Kremlings pose together.

"Krunch!"

"Kip!"

"Team Kremling, blast off at the speed of light!" Krunch stated as he pointed at the clear blue sky.

Kip chuckled, as he also pointed at the clear blue side, side by side with his uncle. "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

it was then that out of nowhere, Meowth popped up right behind the Kremling duo. "Meowth, that's RIGHT!!!"

"Wobba!!" Wobbuffett added as he also popped out of nowhere, appearing alongside Meowth.

Krunch and Kip both jumped up in shock as they held onto each other, while the Kongs glanced at the strange two newcomers in awe.

"...What... what are you two doing here..." Krunch whispered, asking as he sweatdropped, "Aren't you two from Pokemon?"

Meowth laughed, slapping Krunch on the back. "Yeah, but since you were restating the good ol' motto, I decided to pop in and complete it!" He then turns to you, the viewers. "And plus, I heard the guy in charge of this story is going to give me a _prrrrromotion_ if I made a cameo sometime along, so..." He laughed, opening out his arms. "HERE I AM, WORLD!!!!"

"Wobba wabba!" Wobbuffett added, posing again as his right hand was by his head.

Kip slapped his forehead.

"Uhhh, isn't it a bit too late to be making a cameo?" Kip remarked, as he then got out a puncher and used it to send Meowth and Wobbuffett into the sky, watching the pair falling as they became a star.

"Looks like team Rocket is blasting off again!" meowth wailed as he screamed, with Wobbuffett adding "Wobba!" as they disappeared.

Silence.

...

...

...

...

...

More silence.

...

...

...

...

...

"So..." Diddy began, as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Can we get started with this fight, or what?"

Krunch and Kip both fumed, with Kip tossing the puncher at Diddy, which knocked him to the ground.

"IDIOT!!!" Krunch snapped, shaking his fist, "How did you know of our plan before we could announce it?"

Dixie sighed as he placed her hands on her hips. "Well, it's obvious that you're going to fight us... you have a robot..."

Kip laughed, taunting Dixie as he stuck out his tongue at her, "Big whoop! We'll still own you!" He then got into a fighting pose, calling out to the Kongs, "prepare to fight!"


	76. Snooping as usual in Big Ape City

Donkey Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, and Kiddy Kong were all traveling through the pedestrial streets of Big Ape City. The four apes stuck close to each other as they walked down the sidewalk, watching the local pedestrians walking along the tall-rising skylines. It was then that Donkey Kong looked ahead, and spotted a strange mirror.

"Hey, that looks interesting," Donkey Kong chimed as he ran to the mirror, looking at it from the outside of the store, putting his face on the glass.

Kiddy ran over to Donkey Kong, watching both his left and right side as Lanky and Chunky followed. The toddler Kong pulled Donkey Kong by the ape's back fur. "Come on, Donkey Kong! We don't have much time to stare and such!"

"yeah!" Chunky added as he spotted several watermelons, his mouth watering. "I wanna grab a bite to eat!"

"Me too," lanky added as he snatched some grapes from a nearby Gnawty vendor, whistling innocently as he munched down the grapes, letting out a small belch.

Donkey Kong pushed Kiddy away, replying with a grunt, "Humph! Why don't you go and wander around on your own spare time?" He then started adjusting the top of his head, smiling as he tried giving himself a hairdo, looking straight at the mirror. "I want to look as good as my father Cranky did in his salad days."

Kiddy shrugged as he turned around to face Lanky and Chunky, who both ran off to get watermelons. Kiddy sighed as he glanced back at Donkey one last time, and then ran over to the watermelon vendor to join Lanky and Chunky in eating the large, water-filled fruits.


	77. Setting Up the KB3K

King K. Rool clapped his hands together, chuckling with glee as he watched the Kremling scientists finish up the new Kremling Blaster 3000, which proved to be a worthy successor to its predecessor, the Blast-O-Matic. As the Kremling scientists complimented and congratulated each other, King K. Rool stepped up, tapping the shoulder of the Kritter in front of it.

"So? How is the machine?" King K. Rool asked with interest as he rubbed the back of his head, "Is it ready to go?"

The Kritter scientist turned around to face King K. Rool. "Why, of course it is, your majesty. We just finished up implementing the sensors to the machine, and if all goes to plan..." He snapped his fingers together. "We will have enough power to DESTROY all of Donkey Kong Island!"

King K. Rool laughed heartily as he tapped his fingers together with delight. "Excellent! Excellent!" Looking out the right eye window of the mechanical Kremling Island, he glanced behind him at the Kritter scientists, shouting, "Well!? Don't just stand there! Start up the KB3K!!"

The Kritter scientists all took a step back, and they started to set up the coordinates for the KB3K's target, while King K. Rool continued watching what was occurring on Donkey Kong Island. Unbeknownst to him or the Kremlings, a dark, purple gap suddenly appeared within the clear blue sky, hovering several stories higher than the mechanical Kremling Island, and being a mere three miles away.


	78. Team Kong vs Team Kremling

Candy Kong, Funky Kong, Cranky Kong, and Tiny Kong all ran into their shelter cabins while Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong took on Krunch and Kip, going by the alias Team Kremling. Diddy and Dixie watched as Kip jumped off the mechanical Kremling machine, wiping out a blaster out of nowhere and started blasting the two monkeys as Krunch jumped into the green-colored robot and started it up, revving the engine. Diddy and Dixie both gulped as they both held onto each other and spun around, countering the blasts back at Kip and temporarily paralyzing him. Krunch, however, used this to his advantage as he started firing off bubbles at the monkey pair, wetting them and stopping them as the Kremling robot started marching forward.

"Quick!" Diddy shouted to Funky as he ran to the right, avoiding being hit by the bubbles, "Toss me my Peanut Poppers!"

Funky saluted, posing as he shouted, "Right, Diddy dude!" Hollering with energy, he ran into his armed hut and grabbed the Peanut Poppers, chucking them into the air. Diddy attempted to catch them, but he was knocked into the sandy ground by Kip, who only laughed.

"Ha! I don't think so!" Kip shouted as he started slashing at Diddy, injuring him as he then picked up the injured monkey and chucked him at Dixie, who was using her pony-tail whirls to avoid being blasted by the bubbles.

After falling to the ground, Diddy and Dixie reformed, running up to the Kremling robot. Krunch spotted this, and he then charged up the machine with electricity, being protected. Laughing arrogantly as he watched Diddy and Dixie get zapped, he grabbed Dixie with the robot's right hand and started crushing her. Dixie screamed in pain as she struggled to get out, while Diddy tried recovering from his paralysis. He then screamed as Kip smashed him in the back with a headbutt, causing him to fall into the sand. Tiny, not standing this any longer, jumped into the action, using her own pony-tail whirl to distract Kip as Diddy got back up and quickly grabbed his Peanut Poppers. Kip spotted this, but he was too late as Tiny drop kicked the spunky Kritter from the back, knocking him down into the ground. As Kip tried to get up, a peanut was fired at him, impaling him in the face.

Candy and Funky cheered on while Cranky was working up on some potions to help the Kongs. Smiling at each other, Diddy and Tiny teamed up, running straight towards the Kremling robot. Krunch snarled, and he fired several rockets at the ground, causing sand to be blown into the air. Tiny used her pony-tail whirls to prevent the sand hitting Diddy, allowing him to fire several more peanuts at the robot's right hand, damaging it enough to force Dixie to be free. Dixie clamored as she ran up to Diddy and gave him a quick kiss, later turning around and kicking the robot in the main part. Krunch yelped as he pressed another button, and flames started coming out. Diddy, Dixie, and Tiny screamed as they all ducked into the shallow water to avoid being blasted by the fiery flames. Sadly, Kip was able to get back up, and he fired several more blasts at the three fighting Kongs with his blaster. However, he was knocked out on the head by a coconut, thrown by Candy as Funky laughed, pointing at the moaning Kip. This was not all, however, as several bubbles were fired at Candy and Funky, dowsing them with water and knocking them down in the jungle foliage as Krunch turned the robot around a bit towards the east and fired a cannon ball at the cabin within the tropical trees, the collision causing it to explode into splinters. Candy and Funky watched in horror as Cranky fell flat on his face, being smashed by the wooden planks (of course, it was at this that Funky tried not to burst into laughter, but he was unsuccessful and laughed his head off anyway).

Smirking, Krunch gave the signal to Kip, who nodded as he grinned deviously. Kip waited for the three Kongs to re-submerge from the shallow water, charing up his blaster as the Kremling robot charged up its shots. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Kip by the feet, and Kip looked down in shock, to see it was Tiny, Flailing his arms and accidently dropping his blaster, Kip was then beaten up by Diddy, Dixie, and Tiny, trying to escape, but having no luck as his face and body were covered in bruises. However, the fledgling kritter unfortunately would only receive more pain, as he and the three Kongs were then electrocuted by the Kremling robot's charger, both of its hands using electricity and both in the water. The electricity would then go through the water currents and into the systems within the mechanical Kremling Island, which would prove to be a dreadful move... and all the while, the strange purple void in the sky getting bigger, slowly but surely bigger...


	79. Wario Gets Captured

Wario was drying himself off as he managed to get out of the pond at the bottom of the waterfall. Grumbling, Wario sighed as he looked around him. He was confused, and proceeded forward, not expecting much as he wandered through the deep, dark cavern. As he noticed that the light was getting lighter, Wario continued approaching, going slowly but surely as he pondered what awaited him on the other side. As he exited the cavern, Wario turned around, and looked up, seeing the mountain from the outside rise into the white clouds. He dropped his jaw in awe as he noticed just how big his gold mine exactly was.

"Well... that's nice to know," Wario muttered to himself as he picked his nose and headed for the mushy marsh behind him, looking around for any pieces of gold that could abound. As he searched, he bumped into a tree, and fell backwards, moaning as stars circled his head. Shaking his head, Wario could see a dark, looming figure over him, and he started flailing his arms around as he was picked up my small soldiers.

"All right, boys," Said the ominous figure with a touch of a feminine voice, pointing towards the southeastern direction, "Let's go! Back to the pirate ship!"

The little soldiers nodded in agreement as they marched behind their leader, with Wario still flailing around like a wild animal.


	80. Attack on the Comet Observatory

Princess Rosalina and Polari were still looking out at the planet Earth from the Comet Observatory. As they watched the Lumas play with each other, the two continued to speak to each other.

"It's so beautiful..." Rosalina remarked as she watched several stars going by, lighting up the dark space atmpshere surrounding the Comet Observatory, sighing, "I think it's so pleasant to be visiting the Mushroom Kingdom again, don't you agree, Polari?"

Polari nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I know what you mean, Princess." He looked up as more bright stars started coming. "The entire universe from our travels has been so peaceful, so intact, so full of life and positiveness... I don't feel any negative feeling at all."

As the two watched more stars go nearby, they glanced behind to see the Lumas all gathering and playing with each other more, giggling with delight. Rosalina and Polari both smiled as they turned around, to look at the planet Earth again.

"Well, do you think there's a chance we'll be able to get a closer view?" Rosalina asked as he placed her right hand on her chin.

Before Polari could respond to Rosalina, he turned around, to see a glimmer of light coming from a nearby purple comet. "Huh? Princess, what's that?" He pointed at the strange purple comet that was heading towards the Comet Observatory.

Rosalina looked at the comet, and she gasped. She turned to Polari, stating, "Quick, Polari, get the Lumas out of here!"

Polari nodded, saluting to Rosalina. "Will do!" He then called all of the Lumas, summoning the small star younglings and telling them, "Quick, my fellow brethren! There is no time to haste! There's a comet coming and-"

BOOM!!! The purple comet exploded, colliding into the Fountain dome, causing the water to drop into the gravity-less pull of space as the Lumas, panicking, all started to disappear. Rosalina dn Polari got together, and they both used their magic to stop the rise of the strange purple essence, which rose in the ruins of the Fountain dome. As another purple comet came and destroyed the engine room of the Comet Observatory, sending the foundations tumbling down onto the ground level, nearly all of the Lumas were able to safely escape as Rosalina and Polari held off against the strange power coming from the purple aura that started seeping out from the ruins of the Fountain dome. After a few more minutes, Polari realized that he and Rosalina could not possibly be able to hold off against the purple aura for too long.

"Princess... we can't stay here longer..." Polari gasped as he felt his power going slowly, "We have to... use the arwing..."

Rosalina closed her eyes, and she then nodded. "Right. Let's go," She stated as she grabbed Polari and made a break for her bedroom, pressing a red button under her comfortable pink bed, which gave away for her bluish Arwing. Hoping into the cockpit with Polari in tow, Rosalina closed up the shield, and started the engine, blasting out of the Bedroom dome through the roof and heading away from the Comet Observatory.

All of the remaining Lumas managed to escape as the purple essence destroyed the entire structure of the Comet Observatory, leaving nothing but wrecked ruins behind. Rosalina took one glanced bhind her to see what was left of her former home, and tears silently crawled down her face as she headed towards Earth, piloting the Arwing.

Polari looked around him, screaming as he spotted several purple rockets from both the left and right heading towards him and Rosalina. panicking, he stated with worry, "Rosalina, I'm afraid we have some company!"

Rosalina growled as he then pressed a few buttons, getting the lasers ready. "Well, then we would have to fight back, I'm afraid," She stated as she smirked, ready to take on the opposing purple forces.


	81. Toad Wakes Up

Toad woke up as he stretched his arms, shaking his head as he got the sand out of his ears. Was he all right after the terrible storm?

"Ugh... my poor head..." The humanoid mushroom boy stated as he got onto his feet and glanced to his left and right, scratching his head as he asdked himself, "Where's Luigi and Peach? And Mario? I swear that I was with them before..." Sighing, he turned around and headed into the tropical rain jungle behind him, going through the thick bushes as he found himself in the humid jungle. Hearing the screeches of several parrots flying overhead, Toad looked down at the muddy ground, trying to see if he could find any tracks in it. However, he could not be able to determine if the tracks were his or his friends. Looking up, he heard a sound from the bushes, and he ran to his right, to look closely at the bushes curiously.

As the bushes continued shaking, Toad had a worried look on his face, wondering if it would be something terrible. He gulped as he heard the bushes move once more, screaming in horror as a Monty Mole leapt at him and started attacking, scratching its claws all over the humanoid mushroom boy. Toad struggled to break free, and he screamed as he was dragged into the bushes by the Monty Mole, to be attacked by the Monty Mole more.


	82. Bobbery's Last Request

Luigi and Princess Peach Toadstool ran through the thick, dense jungle, searching for their missing friends. As Luigi fired his green-colored fireballs at the enemies that pounced on the duo, Peach led the way, following the tracks on the ground, which resembled that of a Bo-Bomb. Turning to the left, Peach and Luigi bumped into a dead end, noticing a large grayish rock. Frowning, Luigi and Peach faced each other, wondering what to do.

"There seems to be no way around this rock..." Luigi stated as he rubbed his chin, shaking his head as he sighed. "I'm afraid that we;'re going to have to backtrack, princess.:"

Peach frowned, but she nodded, understanding. "I see. Let's go, Luigi. We can't waste ti..." She then gasped as she and Luigi turned to their right, to hear some groaning noises nearby. The two ran over to the right, to see a tall tropical palm tree with two coconuts on it, and resting on it was Admiral Bobbery, who was severely injured. Peach got down on her knes, putting her right hand on Bobbery's forehead as she asked, "Oh Bobbery, are you okay?"

Bobbery coughed, opening his yellowish eyes to see Peach in his sight, as well as Luigi. He smiled faintly, and then coughed up, stating in a weak voice, "Oh... you two young'uns managed to make it all right... good..." He coughed a bit more, before asking, "Where's that old chap of mine, Mario? And that little mushroom boy?"

Luigi frowned, his moustache dropping down in the same fashion. "Oh, about that... we still can't find them..."

Bobbery sighed, shaking his head as he replied, "Oh, what a cruel world this is. I'm afraid I don't have time left here, my friends..."He coughed severely, gasping for breath as he fell back onto the palm tree, insisting, "If you please, could you check the nearby area to see if you could get me some fruit before I go on to... the other side of life..."

Peach gasped, tears starting to form in her eyes as she was devestated. "B-Bobbery!" She cried out as he sniffled, and then hugged Bobbery, resulting to crying.

Luigi dropped his head down in shame, not saying a word for several seconds as he shook his fist, and then shouted to Peach, "Peach! Come on! We have to do this for old Bobbery! He doesn't have much time left, and I'm sure that he would like to be departed into the after life with his favorite food..."

Peach, sniffling as she rubbed her nose, stood up and nodded in agreement. "Yeah... you're right..." She turned to Bobbery, still sniffling with sadness as she stated, "Bobbery... we'll..." She was about to burst into tears again, causing Luigi to comfort her.

Bobbery sighed, only shaking his head slowly. "No, no... my time on this beautiful planet is done, anyway..." He looked up at the bright blue skies, "With my lovely wife Scarlett gone from this world, it's only time for me to go out and join her..." He then closed his eyes, muttering shortly afterwards, "And plus, I could perhaps explore even greater things in the after life that possibly doesn't exist in this world..." He coughed again, shouting to Luigi, "Please! All I need is just one piece of fruit! I can't go on..."

Nodding in agreement, Luigi grabbed Peach, and turned around, heading into the jungle to get Bobbery his last treat.


	83. Mushroom Filet is for DINNER: Oh Boy!

Toad moaned weakly, slowly opening his eyes and looking around. He was in a strange chamber, which apparently was underground, seeing as the walls were all rocky and that the ground was hardened mud. Toad noticed that he was binded by ropes, and he struggledto get out, looking up to see several Monty Moltes laughing at him. Toad growled, and he barked at them, "Hey! What's your problem!? Why did you capture me!?"

One of the Monty Moles stepped up, grinning as he grabbed Toad by the right cheek and squeezed it tightly, smirking. "Oh, you little insignificant mushroom. You shouldn't talk to elders like that. Besides..." He grinned, taking off his sunglasses. "We're going to make a great stew out of you!" He turned to his underlings. "Isn't that right, boys?"

The underling Monty Moles all clamored in agreement, making Toad all the more scared as his whole body turned white.

"Yeah, I'm way with ya, chief!"

"Mmm mmm, one mushroom with a side order of veggies! YUM!"

"I can't wait to see what that cap tastes like..."

"I can put some salt on those shoes of his, and then I'll devour his FEET!!"

Toad screamed, and he tried to escape, but the chief Monty Mole stepped on the end of the rope, causing him to fall flat on his face. The other Monty Moles laughed his head off as they all picked him up and marched to the kitchen, with the chief following.

"You'll enjoy the little 'bath' we have for you, mushroom filet," The chief Monty Mole stated sinisterly to Toad, showing off his hideous fangs, "When we're through with you, you'll be a delicious piece of fungus in our gastrious chambers known as our stomachs!"

Toad screamed in fright and anger, shouting back at the laughing chief, "YOU FIENDS!!! YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!"


	84. Finding the Fruit

Luigi and Princess Peach Toadstool were currently scurrying through the dense tropical jungle, searching for a piece of fruit by the last request of Admiral Bobbery (of which, the time was steadily apporaching for the old sailor Bo-Bomb, especially after the severe thunderstorm). They were looking carefully to see if any of the tropical trees had a single piece of fruit. Apparently, they were completely unaware of the two coconuts on the tropical tree that Bobbery was resting on.

"Come on, Luigi, it can't be far..." Peach stated as she poked her head into a nearby bush, screaming as a yellow-spotted Piranha Plant snapped back at her, hissing. The pink dressed princess backed a bit, before falling into a pile of mud behind her, getting herself dirty.

Luigi's eyes widened, and he tried not to laugh, even though he was not able to control himself. Peach growled a bit, but she sighed, getting up and resuming her fruit search. Luigi, gaining back his maturity, turned around and looked up, to see a ripe pinnapple at the top of the tree. Turning around, Luigi pointed at the pinnapple and called out at Peach.

"Hey! Hey! Princess, look, up here!" Luigi called out as she can nearby, looking up alongside Luigi at the tree. "How are we going to be able to climb up there?"

Peach thoiught for a moment, but it then just hit her. Not only did she not want to get any more dirtier (if anything, it was her butt that interestingly got the most dirty from the mud pile), but she was not a good climber. And she then figured that climbing also can attribute to Luigi, and since Luigi was one of the best jumpers in all of existance, she figured that the green wonder could do the job. She slyly grinned as she turned to Luigi, giggling. Luigi eyed her cautiously, only screaming to be chucked up into the tropical tree by Peach, watching him climb onto the lush leaves.

"P-Peach! Honestly, now!" Luigi snapped, sweatdropping nervously as he whimpered a bit, noticing the height as he looked down from the leaf, "You really think I'll be able to get the pinnapple?"

Peach shrugged, retorting back, "Luigi, you're the best jumper I know! And plus, I don't need to have my beautiful dress anymore ruined!"

Luigi frowned, muttering quietly to himself, "That's not a good reason..."

"...EXCUSE ME?" Peach asked, hearing Luigi's mutter as she scoffed and turned her back on the green plumber, folding her arms as she started talking to herself on how men were.

Luigi sighed, and he grabbed the pinnaple, climbing down the bark of the tropical tree very carefully, but losing his grip and falling right into the bushes, injuring himself a bit, but being able to shake off the pain. He then walked up to Peach, stating, "All right, Peach, I got the fruit, let's go and..." He then remembered what he muttered, and he gasped. "Oh, right." Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Luigi tried to apoligize, "Errr, I'm sorry about what I said, princess."

Peach continued folding her arms, not responding in the five seconds Luigi gave.

Luigi sighed, shaking his head as he understood the response. "All right, princess. Be that way. I'll give this to Bobbery and give your best regards to him..." With that, Luigi sighed and took off to find Bobbery again, while Peach stayed in her spot, refusing to join Luigi.


	85. A Roller Coaster Spiraling Downwards

Waluigi and Princess Daisy were both on the roller coaster, of which was going so fast it was unable to be stopped. Waluigi screamed as he fewll back several cars, his feet sticking out into the air, while Daisy (who was sitting in the first car) screamed with giddy and joy as she waved her hands in the air, feeling the wind going against her as the car sped down seventy nine feet into the ground. Waluigi screamed as he quickly ducked into the car to avoid being smacked by the header above the ground's entrance, peeking up to see Daisy screaming with joy, her screams loud enough to make a perfectly hearing cat going deaf. Waluigi slowly climbed into the next car, only to be smacked down by several signs on the ceiling of the ground, the car making a rough turn on the right down spiral, heading faster and faster.

Daisy, who was having the time of her life, was too busy having fun as several pillars of the roller coaster in the ground started shaking, and then, they all started collasping, causing the car to become even more buggy and ruggy. Waluigi screamed as the car he was previously in broke off, exploding in the process as the dirt above broke down. He peered down, and noticed that the car he was in started to break as well. Quickly jumping out, Waluigi injured his head, his legs up again as the car he was previously in broke off and exploded, more dirt coming down. As pressure was being built onto the coaster, Daisy allowed the car to accelerate with no worry, laughing as tears of joy started coming out of her eyes, with Waluigi moaning weakly.

"It just keeps getting better and better! WOO!!!" Daisy screamed as she clapped her hands together and giggled with glee like a schoolgirl.


	86. Village of the Yoshisauruses

Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, and Dr. Hoshi were all in the little village of the Yoshisauruses that all fled from the Yoshi Village nearby Yoshi's home. They took refuge within the deep jungle, to prevent being harmed by the strange purple essence that was possibly by now in its final stages of depressing the entire islands of Dinosaur Land with its purple aura. As the three reptilians explained what happened to the villagers, the black-colored Chief took a step forward.

"So that's the case, huh?" The chief Yoshisaurus replied back, sighing as he shook his head, "That is a shame. A deep shame. We Yoshisaruses which to be left alone in peace, as would the rest of Dinosaur Land, but if what you three told me was true..."

Koopa stepped up, his legs trembling as he recapped to the chief, "We're not kidding, chief. We were nearly blasted by that purple aura! It's not a pretty sight." He looked around to see if anyone noticed his trembling legs, and he sighed of relief, even though Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi could obviously notice, causing the both to roll their eyes (well, in the doc's case, he just shook his head).

The other village Yoshisauruses all murmured amonsgt each other as the chief spoke again, "Well, if you truly are telling me the truth..." He closed his eyes, letting out in a deep angered tone, "Then we are certain to fail."

Yoshi shook his head in disbelief, stepping up to the chief. "What!? You can't say we're destined to fail just because some strange force nearly got us! Dinosaur Land still has a chance!" He turned around to face all of the villagers. "Listen, my fellow brethren! Alone we may be weak, but together, we stand a great chance against this strange force! Me, Koopa, and Dr. Hoshi relied on teamwork to pull us through to reach here, and you can all do the same to prevent the purple essence from taking over you! Who's with me!"

The village Yoshisauruses all gasped as they murmured again, leaving Yoshi to sigh as he looked down at the ground, frowning.

"Then, so be it. But, it will all be for a lost cause..." He muttered as he went back into the crowd to join Koopa and Dr. Hoshi.

The chief Yoshisaurus sighed, turning to face Dr. Hoshi. "Doctor, surely you would know what to do in a crisis like this..."

Dr. Hoshi adjusted his light blue glasses, grinning as he looked up, already thinking of a solution. "Actually, what Yoshi said is true..." Everyone in the rooom, including Yoshi, Koopa, and the chief, gasped in shock as Dr. HYoshi cleared his throat, explaining to them, "Yoshi has taken a stand to help you, and he has a great point. It was our powers combined that we managed to make it here, and with all of your brethren support, we might be able to outnumber and corner the strange purple essence." His look looked grim, but he was firm. "If we don't act now, all of Dinosaur Land as we know it will crumble in favor of the purple essence. We cannot at all costs allow that to happen, so who's with me and Yoshi!?" He then pumped right right fist into the air, making Yoshi joyfully tearful as he also held his right fist in the air, being more overjoyed than ever to have the famed doctor supportinghim.

Noticing Koopa and even the chief Yoshisaurus join in on the two speaking Yoshisaruses, the rest of the villagers all joined in, cheering the words, "Teamwork!" as they all marched out of the chief's hut and headed to their own huts, to help make supplies for the battle against the purple essence.


	87. Dinner on the Go

Toad was hanging over a couldren filled with plenty of soup, vegetables, and the like, as he was still in the ropes, he struggled to move, but watched as his shoe on his right foot fell off, revealing his bare foot. The Monty Moles only got hungrier for the mushroom as they sped up the process, waiting to chow down on poor Toad as the leader came by and grinned deviloushly.

"Hmmm hmm hmm hmm. Unable to get out of this one, eh Toad?" The leader stated as he strained the 'eh' as if he was saying another certain word.

Toad snapped back at the leader, still struggling to get out. "You'll pay for this, chief! You and your Monty Moles won't have me for dinner!" He then thought to himself, practically praying, "Oh please free me, please free me..."

By some strange miracle, as if his payer was answered by the great one beyond, Toad was set free, and he made a quick break for it, coming back to grab his shoe out of the soup and runing off, with the shoe placed back on his right foot (even though it was covered in soup). The leader, infuriated, bounced up and down as he commanded the Monty Moles to capture him.

"Idiots! Don't just stand there looking stupid!" He snapped as he pointed at the exit, "After him, before we all lose our meal!"

The Monty Moles all saluted, and thet ran out of their underground hubs, to give chase after Toad, who was running as fast as he could as he looked for a way back to the surface. Could the humanoid Mushroom boy be able to make it with a bunch of mushroom-loving moles on his trail!?


	88. The Arwing's Atmospheric Problem

Princess Rosalina and Polari, both within the arwing that Polari crafted and that Rosalina was steering, were fleeing from the now destroyed Comet Observatory, fleeing the purple essence that were giving chase. As Rosalina managed to get used to the steering, Polari taught her how to use the weapons within it.

"Quick, Rosalina! We have to escape from the gravitational pull before that strange purple essence gets us!" Polari shouted, noticing the purple lasers coming towards them.

Rosalina noticed, and she suddenly did a barrel roll within the arwing, barely avoiding being blasted by the lasers. As she continued, she used the boost to sped forward, only to be shot by a laser from the left. Grunting, Rosalina regained control and steered towards the Earth, but the back of the arwing was blasted by a laser powerful enough to send it heading spiraling downwards towards the atmosphere. Rosalina and Polari held onto each other tightly as Rosalina used her gravity pull to protect herself and Polari as the arwing, coming down faster and faster, started burning up in the atmosphere. The purple essence all gave chase, coming right after the pair as a gasp was left opened in the planet's atmosphere.


	89. Ticking Bomb, Coaster Woes

Waluigi and Princess Daisy were still riding the hectic roller coaster, the car heading down faster and faster, the pillars holding the coaster breaking as the cars, one by one, in response started to break off and explode. By the time the car made a sharp left turn around the wide bank and started heading upwards with the fast velocity it has built upon itself, Waluigi was just two cars behind Daisy. He cautiously made his way onto the next car, but accidentally lost his shoe for his left foot, which fell to the ground of the car he formerly was in, which exploded. Waluigi gasped, but he sighed as he ignored it and headed forward once more, getting closer to Daisy, who continued screaming off her head. The two purple shadow figures running the roller coaster chuckled as they had set up a bomb upon the ground's exit, and started the timer, hearing the two remaining cars of the coaster coming up nearby.

Daisy waved her hands in the air again, cheering crazily. Waluigi screamed as the car tipped up and down, successfully coming onto the final car (the first one) as the second car finally broke off and exploded. Waluigi grabbed Daisy, hugging her tightly as he sighed of relief.

"Oh, Daisy! I am glad to be with you again!" Waluigi stated with relief as he sighed, wiping his forehead as he turned around, his eyes widening with fear as he then heard ticking. He immediately knew that there was a bomb somewhere around the coaster. Turning to Daisy, he shook her again and shouted, "Daisy! We have to act! If we don't get off, we'll get blasted along with the coaster!"

Daisy was too busy having the time of her life on the coaster, leaving poor Waluigi to act on his own to save himself and Daisy. The purple shadow figures laughed deviloushly as the ticking came by faster and faster, with Waluigi trying to prevent the car from stopping, but unable to be successful. Could he be able to do it in time...?


	90. Rest In Peace, Admiral Bobbery

Princess Peach Toadstool and Luigi both returned to where Bobbery was, who was starting to wheeze as his time was steadily approaching. Peach handed Luigi the pinapple, and he placed it into Bobbery's mouth, who ate it up in one gulp. Sighing, Bobbery looked up at the two humans, his yellow eyes starting to fade into pale white.

"T-Thank you, you two... cough... please... do me a great favor and..." Bobbery collasped on his body, not being able to get up as he looked at Peach and Luigi, struggling, "Please... go and s-save Mario... do it... for me..."

"Bobbery..." Luigi whispered, noticing that Peach was ready to burst into tears at any given moment. The green-capped Italian American plumber looked down as he shook his head, knowing that Bobbery was ready to go off into the after life.

"I...I'll be fine..." Bobbery stated with his last breath, "Now go, you two... Mario, and possibly the whole world, depends on you...!" With that last sentence, Bobbery sighed as he closed his eyes for the last time, never to wake up in this world.

Peach cried out in sorrow, collasping on Bobbery as she cried with every ounce of power, her tears flowing more than a river. Luigi did not say anything, tears coming down from his eyes as well, but he did not cry - rather, he was bold enough to suck in the factthat Admiral Bobbery was among the dead, and heaved his words.

"Peach," Luigi stated in a bold, yet calm, voice, putting his right hand on Peach's shoulder, "Bobbery, whether he still be alive or dead, wanted us to go and find Mario. And I'm afraid that if we don't act, the whole world..." He shook his head upon realoizing how big the threat could be. "No. All of existance would cease in favor of the Purple Essence. We have to fight on. We have to keep going."

Peach sniffled, and she nodded, standing up. "Yeah.... you're right..." Taking a quick glance at the dead Bobbery, she turned to Luigi and cried out again, hugging the green-clad plumber. Luigi patted her on the back and tried comforting her as the two went back into the dense tropical jungle, leaving Bobbery's dead corspe behind, whose spirit by now was entering the heavens...


	91. Toad Escapes the Monty Moles

Toad was running as fast as he could, going through the lush green jungle. The pesky Monty Moles were on his trail, but sadly, the humanoid mushroom boy tripped over the vine of a cranky Piranha Plant, who snarled at him. Toad screamed as he tried to flee, but the Piranha Plant snatched him up and started munching down on him. The Monty Moles were approaching, so Toad tried to remain silent and still inside the Piranha Plant's mouth, who tried to devour him.

"Where did he go?" Asked one of the Monty Moles, looking in the northern direction.

Another Monty Mole sniffed the ground, and pointed eastward. "He's that way! Come on, gang!" He shouted as he and the Monty Moles headed towards the eastern direction.

After two minutes of being still, Toad managed to escape from the Piranha Plant's mouth, and he snickered as he headed towards thye west, managing to get the Monty Moles off his trail. The Piranha Plant barked at Toad as he fled.

"Heh heh heh! Now I'm scott free of those crazy moles!" Toad mentioned to himself as he continued running, looking up at the sun, which was starting to set in the horizon, the clear blue sky becoming orange. "Now all I need to do is find Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Bobbery, and then I can be reunited!"


	92. Ambush Attack within the Village!

Yoshi and Koopa were both outside of the chief's hut, looking around for anything suspicious. As Dr. Hoshi was having a chat with the chief, the village Yoshisauruses were placing up spears to protect their homes from any impending attack.

"So, how long do you think it will take us to get to the next area?" Koopa asked as he scratched his head.

Yoshi shrugged, not knowing too much himself. "I am not too sure about that myself, Koopa. Apparently, with the way things are now..." He looked up at the night sky, which was dark blue and filled with grayish clouds, "It could take us a day or two."

Koopa nodded in understandment, looking up at the tall trees within the jungle. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Hopefully, there aren't too much enemies to-"

BAM!!! Yoshi pushed Koopa to the ground, helping the green-shelled turtle avoid being blasted by an explosion, which caused the tree behind the two reptilians to fall and crash on the ground, shaking the village. Yoshi looked up, and gasped as he saw several purple colored enemies, of which resembled Chargin' Chucks. Yoshi growled, and he started tossing his green eggs at them, but they managed to dodge, and instead, tackled Yoshi into the nearby tree, wounding him. Koopa looked up, and gasped as he ran to help Yoshi, butr was grabbed from the shell by a purple Chargin' Chuck and smashed into the ground.

Dr. Hoshi, who has heard the commotion from outside, took out his purple lightsaber and slashed at the two Chargin' Chucks pounding Yoshi, then tossing his lightsaber at the Chargin' Chuck crushing Koopa to the ground. As Yoshi and Koopa got together, they got behind Dr. Hoshi, who managed to get back his lightsaber as more purple-colored Chargin' Chucks arose from the nearby puddles of the strange purple essence.

"Get ready guys. This will not be an easy fight," Dr. Hoshi calmly stated as he slashed forward at the incoming purple Chargin' Chucks, with Yoshi tossing his eggs to his right while Koopa retreated into his shell and started ricocheting against them to his left.


	93. Wario's Prison Breakout

Wario grumbled angrily to himself as he pondered what to do within his little jail cell. Looking at the walls behind him, he got a brilliant idea as he grinned sinisterly, flexing his muscles as he bursted right through the walls. Sirens went off, and the soldier bandits all bursted through the cells, to see the hole that Wario left behind. Wario laughed with triumph as he dashed with lightning speed, enough to cause him to slightly go off the ground. However, Wario immediately crashed into a road sign shortly afterwards, causing him to fall on his back.

"There he is!" One of the soldier bandits shouted as they bounced on the ground, "Surround him! Make sure he doesn't get away!"

Wario got up, shaking his head to see the soldier bandits approaching. Rolling his eyes, Wario took out a blue bag and tossed several explosives at the soldier bandits, watching them run away from the explosives as they exploded in a fiery fashion. Laughing with victory, Wario took off to his left and headed towards the eastern direction.

Meanwhile, back in the quarters of Captain Syrup's ship, Captain Maple Syrup herself sighed as he heard Wario's breakout. She simply shook her head and treated the matter as if it was no concern.

"Not to fear," She stated in a laidback voice, smirking as she held a bright bluish orb, "We'll be able to pin down Wario's tracks. He may be sneaky, but he can't escape our grasp. Hmmhmmmhmmhmmhmmhmm..."


	94. Trouble Comes Ashore

Diddy Kong fired more of his peanuts at Kip, who was busy dodging Dixie Kong's whirl attacks. Krunch kept firing bubbles from his Kremling robot, though Tiny Kong was able to distract the Kremling as she ran around the robot, firing some boomeranges around the body. The robot then swung its arms around, causing enough spinning to propel some wind gusts of seven miles per hour. Diddy and Dixie tried holding back, but they were tackled head on by Kip, who then caught the two monkeys in his grip and swung them around, tossing then at the robot, who smased them right into the white sand below. Tiny gasped as she ran over to her fallen comrades, but Kip dash tackled into her, with enough force to knock her out. Kip looked up at Krunch, and the two laughed as they turned around to face the other Kongs.

"That's it? That's the est you guys have?" Kip taunted as he stuck out his tongue at Candy Kong and Funky Kong, "I could do better with my eyes close!"

Krunch laughed, admiring Kip's attitude. "That's my nephew!" He stated with joy as he wiped a tear from his right eye, turning to face Cranky Kong and shouting, "So any other things you have to say before giving in to the Kremlings?"

Cranky growled as he was determined not to give in to Krunch's demands, but he shifted his focus to the right to see several Kritters and other Kremlings swimming away from the mechanical Kremling Island. "Eh? What's going on...?" The elderly ape pointed at the mechanical Kremling Island, which was being approached by a strange purple essence.

Candy and Funky also noticed this, their jaws dropping in disbelief. Kip and Krunch both turned around, their eyes widening as they were bruised, push aside, and flattened by the fleeing Kremlings, who were screaming for their lives, which caused the Kremling robot to explode, sending Krunch several feet into the air. Kip moaned as he picked himself up from the sand, only to be slammed by Krunch, who moaned in pain. Diddy, Dixie, and Tiny all woke up, moaning in pain, as they looked at their fellow Kongs, and turned around, to see what was coming.

"Oh my goodness..." Tiny gasped as she covered her mouth.

"How on earth is the mechanical Kremling island going to hold off THAT!?" Dixie exclaimed as she pointed up to the sky at the purple essence that was starting to come in from all fronts.

Diddy, however, knew that tere was no time to ponder such questions, as he turned to face the other three Kongs and shouted out, "Come on! If we don't make it like tree and leave, we'll surely be vaporized! Come on!" He ran over to Kip and Krunch, helping the two wounded Kritters up as he then ppushed then towards the jungle, shouting back to the other Kongs, "Come on! Hurry!"

Looking at each other, and nodding in unison, Cranky Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Candy Kong, and Funky Kong, leaving behind their wooden homes, all followed Diddy, Kip, and Krunch into the jungle, the ocean waves getting bigger and more ferocious due to the mechanical Kremling island being pushed back onto Donkey Kong Island by the purple force.


	95. Happy Coaster Landings

Waluigi screamed as he and Daisy headed towards a dead end. The coaster cars kept going down faster and faster, until they headed up the cain left and went right off te track. Waluigi screamed in horror as they unbuckled Daisy and place her in his arms, jumping off the coaster cars and landing on a mud pit, getting himself and Daisy dirty as the coaster cars crashed into a nearby food restaurant and exploded in a fiery burst of colors. Waluigi tried shaking the mud off him, but he sighed with relief as he turned around and smiled at Diasy, who clapped like an entertained child.

"WOOO!!! That was so fun, it made me wet myself with exictement!" She giggled with glee as she ran straight up to Waluigi and begged, hugging him tightly, "Can we go on it again, Wally? Huh, huh, huh? PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE????"

Waluigi slapped his forehead and groaned as he moved Daisy off of him, trying to get a moment to catch his breath. Sighing, he placed his hands on Daisy's shoulder and told her straight to her face, "Oh Daisy, wouldn't you like to go on a safer ride, hmm? Maybe something like tea cups, or a ferris ride?"

Daisy gave Waluigi a blant stare. Sweatdropping nervously, Waluigi resorted to looking around the park, until he found a dark ride nearby.

"Ah! There's somewhere we can go!" Waluigi pointedout as he dragged Daisy along, "Not only will we be safe inside, but it has enough thrills to keep you... frilled?" He shuddered after making the terrible rhyme.

Daisy sighed as she shrugged, replying with a less enthusiasm voice, "Oh, sure. That sounds exciting, yeah."

Nearby the pair, the strange purple humanoid figures all melted into strange goop, slowly slithering towards the dark ride as they plotted a more sinister attack. Waluigi and Daisy entered into the old, red painted car, and they heade into a dark cave entrance, which led them inside to the dark ride. The goop slowly transfomred back into humanoid figures as they crowded the entrance and exit to the dark ride, preparing to ambush the pair.


	96. Warp Portal Bump

Toad continued rushing through the thick jungle foilage as he made his way uphill, leaving behind the many plants as he came up onto a rocky ledge heading up towards the northwestern direction. Toad stopped in his tracks to look down, gasping as he noticed that he was seventy seven feet above the ground at the peak of the edge. Turning to his left and noticing a slide, Toad scratched his head, trying to decide if he should slide down it or not.

"Hrmm... if I could slide down, I might be able to get ahead farther... but then again, I'll wind up back in the jungle..." Toad groaned as he shook his head, not knowing wat to do. Falling on his knees, he was feeling ready to cry, when he saw a warp portal open up to his right, Donkey Kong being ejected out from it. Gasping, Toad ran up to Donkey Kong to help the burly ape up, who felt a bit groggy.

"DK! My goodness, are you all right?" Toad asked as he helped Dk on his feet, asking with curiosity, "What happened? How did you get all the way here?"

DK took a good look around him, and he shrugged, frowning as he had no collective memory. "Search me, Toad. The last thing I remember was that I was with my Kong buddies in Big Ape City, and I was suddenly sucked into a mirror..." Taking another glance around, he asked Toad, "Where are we, anyway?"

Toad only shook his head in response, frowning. "DK, I'm not too sure myself. But I think we're..." He gulped, hugging DK tightly. "Lost on a strange, stranded island."

DK merely blinked, and he snapped his fingers together, replying to Toad, "Oh, that's the problem, then?" He smiled as he held Toad up in the air. "Then we'll just have to do some old fashioned exploring! Let's go!" Spotting the slide, DK held Toad close as he slid down, screaming in joy.

Toad also screamed, though he feared that he and DK might get lost in the gigantic jungle...


	97. Awakening on the Green Planet

Princess Rosalina moaned a bit as she woke up. She turned to her left, to see a knocked out Polari snoozing right next to her. Opening the cockpit, Rosalina stood up, and looked down, to see that her arwing crashed nearby a peaceful bank in the middle of an isolated Mushroom Meadows. Looking up at the dark sky to see the eerie purple clouds coming in from all fronts, Rosalina tried waking up Polari.

"Polari, wake up. We made contact," Rosalina stated in a whisper-like tone, gently piking up Polari from the wretched arwing.

Polari woke up, and he shook himself a bit, looking at Rosalina square in the eyes. "Oh, Rosalina... have we madeit to the planet Earth?" He got out of Rosalina's grip and took a glance around, noticing the bountiful trees that surrounded the small lake. He sighed of relief. "Oh thank goodness. It looks like we've managed to escape those strange purple essence things that chased us through space and managed to make it here." He paused briefly, asking, "I wonder if the Mushroom Kingdom is faring well?"

Rosalina frowned, also curious herself. "You know, Polari, that's a good question. Let's check it out," She stated as he got out her wand and started heading towards the eastern direction, with Polari floating by her side. Within the bushes nearby, several pairs of red eyes watched as the two galatic figures left behidn the arwing and headed into the surrounding woods. Sninister chuckling can be heard as the pairs of eyes disappear.


	98. The Search for the Missing Duo Begins

Luigi and Princess Peach Toadstool were both trekking together through the deep jungle, having bear in the burden that Admiral Bobbery was dead. Still sulking over the result, the two tried to find a way to be better, but coupled with the fact that they were isolated from Mario and Toad, it was definitely hard for them to cheer up.

"Oh Luigi, I don't think I could go on thinking what could happen without Mario or Toad," Peach sniffled as she qiped some tears from her eyes with her pink napkin, "I just hope that we'll be able to get back together and stop this strange problem so we can all go back home!"

Luigi nodded, sighing as he shook his head. "I agree, Peach. But the thing is..." He took a glance up at the sky, and sighed, noting the clouds that were rolling in, "In a deep place like this, it may take days on out for us to find both Mario and Toad. However," He grabbed Peach by the shoulder as he said this in a serious tone, "We can't give up. What would be the point if we just gave up?"

Peach took a moment to let that soak in, and after the silence, she nodded in agreement. "Yeah... Luigi, you're right." She shook her head with determination and her face shifted from tears to determined. "Right now, the biggest concern is to find our best frinds, and then we'll ponder what to do afterwards. But for now, let's go!" She heroically marched forward, pushing the jungle foilage that surrounded her aside.

Luigi was in shock as he realized how much emphasive he encounraged to Peach, and he followed, smiling as he felt more proud of himself than before. This time, with Princess Peach becoming this determined, Luigi was confident that they would be reunited in no time.


	99. Battle Against the Purple Chargin' Chuck

Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, and Dr. Hoshi all charged against the armada of seventeen purple Chargin' Chucks, using their arsenal to deal with the strange essence. Yoshi tossed his green spotted eggs like a madman, while Dr. Hoshi slashed away at the purple-colored fiends with his purple lightsaber. Koopa sped around inside his green shell, colliding into the purple Chargin' Chucks to knock them onto the ground.

Koopa continued clobbering himself into the purple Chargin' Chucks, successfully knocking out four of them. However, one particular Chargin' Chuck picked him up and chucked him towards Yoshi, causing Yoshi to fire some of his eggs upward towards the sky. As Yoshi shook his head, he was smashed by two Chargin' Chucks, flattened like a piece of paper as he fell to the ground. The two same Chargin' Chucks then grabbed him and started rolling the green Yoshisaurus, smacking im onto Koopa's shell, which sent Koopa ricocheting around the village. As the villagers watched in shock, Koopa crashed into one of the trees, coming out of his shell unconscious.

As the group of five Chargin' Chucks prepared to ambush Koopa, Dr. Hoshi blasted the group with a ray gun, using it to distract the turtle-like foes. Yoshi took the opportunity to heal Koopa, rolling in his egg to get the Chargin' Chucks out of his way. As Dr. Hoshi used his fast paced sword techniques to hold off the alarming aggressive Chargin' Chucks, Yoshi gave Koopa a green 1 Up Mushroom, bringing the turtle back to life. Yoshi smiled, and he sucked Koopa into his mouth, jumping up and firing the turtle at the Chargin' Chucks, knocking them down like bowling pins. Yoshi then used the opportunity to grab all the knocked out Chargin' Chucks with his tongue and swallowed them, using the eggs they formed into the attack the six remaining Chargin' Chucks. Dr. Hoshi hopped on Koopa and performed a strange sword technique that was able to slash two Chargin' Chucks in halves.

"At this rate, we don't have to worry about boss battles as much!" Yoshi laughed as he fended off the six incoming Chargin' Chucks with his flutter kicks. However, he was body slammed from behind by three other Chargin' Chucks, and the six in the front also jumped down on Yoshi.

Koopa screamed in shock, but Dr. Hoshi tackled the plopped Chargin' Chucks right on, using his rarely used claws to slash the turtle-like creatures away. Grabbing Yoshi, Dr. Hoshi chucked the green Yoshisaurus to Koopa, and held his purple lightsaber up high as he fended off against the nine enraged Chargin' Chucks.

"Don't worry about me! Go! Dinosaur Land needs your help, boys!" Dr. Hoshi called out as he fended off the remaining purple Chargin' Chucks, who all teamed up and started beating down on the old professor.

Yoshi and Koopa only watched in pain, and feeling depressed as they looked at each other, they nodded, and headed off towards the western direction, to follow the strange purple essence. They just prayed deep in their hearts that Dr. Hoshi would be all right...


	100. Boss Battle: The Gigantic Piercing Crab

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, ladies and gentlemen, here it is at last: The epic 100th chapter, and the epic boss battle between Mario and... well, why would I need to spoil it now? You're just about to read it in the few paragraphs below. :P Hope you all enjoy it, and thanks to those who actually encouraged me to write this. It's about time I got off my lazy butt and did something worthwhile on this site.

* * *

"Hmmm... should I, or should-a I not... mamma mia, this-a is much-a harder to think as time keeps on passing."

Mario sighed as he relaxed on the white sandy shore of the strange island, looking up at the clear blue sky. What happened to Princess peach, Toad, and Luigi? What became of Admiral Bobbery? Was he going to be able to make it back to his friends? As he continued to ponder such questions, the red-capped Italian American plumber let out a sigh of boredom and pity, shaking is head as he wondered what to do.

"Should I get up-a and go search-a for them, or should I wait here and let them come find me... but then-a again, I'm not sure if they could find me. I mean, I don't even know where they are on this island. And I don't even know what this entire island looks like! And I'm-a tired of using this thick Italian accent! Mamma mia! ... ... ... Sigh... Maybe... maybe I'll just take a little snooze on this nice, peaceful, sandy shore and let my sleep determine my ultimate answer..."

As Mario continued thinking to himself while questioning the merit of looking for his friends of not, the ground began shaking, and Mario screamed as he got up onto his feet. Purple bubbles began foaming in the open water just meters away, and Mario took notice as he inched closer. Suddenly, heavy waves splashed onto the shore, completely soaking Mario and pushing him back onto the island as a large, red-colored piercing crab emerged from the depths, emitting a powerful screech loud enough to cause anyone within a five mile distance to go deaf. Mario gulped as the gigantic crab monster (we'll just call him that crab to make life easier) started scuttling towards him, and Mario jumped up towards its face, the epic showdown beginning.

**Boss Battle (Number Two): The Gigantic Piercing Crab**

Mario punched the crab right in its face, following with a swift tornado whirl. The crab hissed as it tossed its right claw onto the red-capped Italian American plumber, holding him down in the sand. Mario struggled to get free, and he then formed two of his red hot fireballs, warm enough to force the crab to toss Mario up into the air. As mario flailed his arms while being chucked, he performed his tornado whirl again, this time ground pounding the crab on the back, enough to pound it directly into the sand. Mario then jumped off and ran right into the tropical jungle foliage, with the angered crab scuttling right behind, using its gigantic claws to rip apart the manay trees, bushes, and plants within its obstacle.

Mario managed to blend all right with the foliage, jumping above and ducking under the claws that attempted to rip him apart. He turned to the right and climbed up a tropical palm tree containing coconuts, and he started shaking the tree, causing the coconuts to fall right on the crab. The crab roared as it grabbed the tree, ripped it straight from the ground, and proceeded to shake Mario off of it. Mario screamed as he held onto the tropical palm tree, tossing a few fireballs at the creature's face. The crab screamed in pain from the burn, but then hissed again, munching down on the three. mario quickly jumped off and performed a barrel roll on the muddy ground, getting up just as the crab's right claw smashed the earth. Panting, Mario jumped into some strawberry infested bushes nearby, the crab getting closer. mario grabbed the berries off and started tossing them at the crab, but the crab laughed it off, grabbing Mario with its left claw and smacking him several times on the ground like a piece of paper and then lifting him over its mouth, opening up. Screaming in horror, mario quickly formed two strong enough fireballs and chucked them down the crab's mouth, watching the creature toss him into a nearby banana tree as its mouth instantly started spewing out fire. Dusting himself off, Mario ran around and started performing punches and kicks to the back, catching the crab's attention. As the crab smashed both of its claws down to the earth, mario jumped up and performed a jump kick to the crab's right eye, knocking it out of use.

Grinning just slightly, Mario quickly grabbed a broken piece of the coconut tree from earlier and chucked it at the crab's left eye, but the crab grabbed it with its left claw. Gasping, Mario began running again, only for the crab to pin him down with its left claw. Mario struggled to get away, and screamed as the crab painfully dragged him through the mud, getting him closer to it as it then used its left claw several times to smash Mario directly in the dirt. Mario's left leg twitched weakly as the crab grabbed him and started shaking him like a loose banana peel, tossing the plumber into the air. Mario shook his head, and watched as he was blasted by the crystal clear bubbles that were blasted from the crab's mouth. Coming back down to earth, Mario landed on a thorn-infested bush, causing him to scream in pain as he held his butt and begun running around the bush, tears forming in his eyes from the blistering pain of the thorns. Chuckling, the crab chucked itself into the air, and in a few seconds, landed right on Mario, completely squashing him into a two dimensional figure. Mario popped himself back into his usual three dimensional self, but he had to jump to fend off against the crab's gigantic claws of utter doom and destruction, precisely jumping with timing.

Putting his adventures in the world of ROM hacking to the test, Mario quickly spotted a green-colored Koopa Troopa shell and chucked it at the crab, who caught it and tossed it right back at the red-capped pudgy Italian American plumber. Gulping, Mario quickly took out a feather and became Super (Cape) Mario, using his newly acquired yellow-colored cape to propel the shell back at faster speeds. The crab caught the shell and crushed it with its left claw, screeching angrily as it fired out more bubbles. Mario used his cape the propel the bubbles right back, but the two claws were enough to block the bubbles and squash Mario like a bug. As Mario tried to struggle his way out of the damp mud, the crab started pounding harshly on Mario, using every moment it got to weaken or tire out the plumber. With luck, Mario closed his eyes, and he suddenly gained Star invincibility, of which came from the stars he had collected earlier on before his voyage on the open sea. Using his invincibility, Mario forced himself out of the mud and performed several spin kicks to the crab's face, punching upwards at the left eye of the crab, making it blond. The crab screamed in pain as it spun around, flailing around its gigantic claws as it tried to pin down Mario, but Mario smirked, and taking out a red Fire Flower, he used the flower's flames to heat up the crab, making it more venerable. The crab was forced back onto the shore, slowly going back into the salty sea as Mario tossed the Fire Flower away and started tossing his fireballs to continue dealing enough fire power. Alas, the crab finally moaned in pain as it plopped right on the washed shore, its giant claws smacking down the earth, causing a small tremor that shook the entire shoreline of the island.

As plenty of seagulls flew out of the jungle and out into the open salty ocean, Mario wiped his forehead as he grabbed a mushroom he brought along for his adventure and ate it, replenishing his health and helping satisfy his would be hunger as he sat down, smiling at his victory. He watched on to see a few seagulls landing on the defeated crab and started pecking at the crab's powerful skin. Stretching his arms, Mario fell back onto the sand and started resting up, closing his eyes. However, the crab wouldn't go down that easy, as a strange purple aura began surrounding its wounded red body, causing the seagulls to fly away. Mario opened his eyes as he felt a strange breeze, and got up, gasping as he noticed that the aura was the likely cause of the breeze. Standing up, Mario braced himself as he once again ran straight back into the wrecked tropical jungle, the crab remerging once more as it screeched even louder and more ferocious, its red body color replaced with purple and damages recovered.

Mario began running like there was no tomorrow, but he tripped, landing flat on the mud. Groaning in disgust, Mario tried shaking the mud off, but he had no time as he was forced to jump out of the way from the crab's left claw. Mario stumbled back onto a few thorn bushes, losing his balance as he fell right in, once more running around in pain as the thorns struck him yet again in the butt. The crab grabbed the pain tolerate plumber and started stretching him like a piece of gum, spinning him around and then smashing the good plumber right onto the ground several times. The crab grinned sinisterly as it then used its two claws together to rip Mario in half, Mario's upper and lower body separated. Since there are no real laws of physics in anything that involves Mario whatsoever, Mario used some magic stuff that won't be mentioned due to copyright issues that allowed him to grow a new lower body for his upper body, as well as a new upper body for his lower body, resulting in two Marios.

The crab gulped as the two Marios ran to each of the monstrous crustacean's sides and started chucking fireballs, enough to warm the body over. The crab yelped in pain as it fled to the water to cool off. Using the same logically impossible magic, the two Marios formed back into one, making Mario become more powerful thanks to the unspoken magic. Shaking his head, Mario looked up, and started watching the clouds in the bright blue sky, noticing that they were becoming more common and darker. Within fourteen seconds, rain began pouring down on the tropical island as thunder boomed loudly, causing Mario to make himself more cautious as the mud became even more disastrously damp. The crab then bursted right out from the ground, sending Mario up into the air. Mario quickly used his cape to propel him towards a tree, holding onto it as the crab began using its giant weight to sink any plant life nearby right into the mud sand it has created. mario closed his eyes and tightly gripped himself to the tree's bark as it was being pulled in, waiting for the right moment. Right as the tree toppled down, Mario jumped off and used his tornado whirl on the crab, followed by a butt smash with several fireballs. The crab snarled as it pierced Mario with its left claw and dragged the red-capped Italian American plumber down with it within the mud sand. As Mario gasped for air, his view of the rainy sky became clouded with the mud sand, feeling as if his soul was being sent to the very depths of hell. Within moments, Mario and the monstrous crab were underneath the island, and their epic battle continued. As the crab slashed Mario across the right side of his body with its right claw followed by its left claw, Mario growled as he slightly hesitated to move, his right side bleeding from the powerful cut. Shaking the pain off, however, Mario started spinning around and chucked out fireballs, creating a fiery barrier for himself as the crab smashed its right claw on him again.

This time, Mario screamed as he used his hidden strength to pick up the claw and chucked it right back at the crab, watching as the claw hit the crab in its face. Growling, the crab screeched loud enough for several sharp pointed rocks to come tumbling down, of which three hit Mario, the third smacking him down into the hard cold ground. Smashing both of his bare knuckles into the rock, Mario passed off the fact that his gloves were now covered with blood and ran straight forwards to the crab, chucking as Mario fireballs at possible and spinning around with his tornado whirl. The crab, however, fired off another array of bubbles, enough to send Mario crashing into the ceiling. As Mario moaned in pain and fell aimlessly to the ground, one of his Stars popped out and gave him more invincibility, saving Mario from mortally damaging himself. Getting up, he looked at the ceiling above the crab, and started chucking fireballs to cause the rocks to fall on the crab. The crab used its powerful piercers to damage Mario, but the invincibility managed to protect him, and luckily enough in time, the rocks above the crab fell right on it. Much to Mario's dismay and surprise, however, the rocks did little damage - the crab grabbed Mario and roared directly into his face as it fired bubbles. Mario withstood the power of the bubbles and chucked his own fireballs back, even though they were little of effect. As the battle between bubbles and fireballs raged on, the crab smashed Mario into the ground and used its body to slam right on top of him, flattening Mario again. The crab then used its right claw to stab right through Mario, making him lose a life. Thirty seconds later, after a green 1-Up Mushroom popped out of nowhere and gave Mario life again, Mario popped back into his three dimensional self, grabbing the right claw and holding it above his head. Mario grinned evilly as his hands began warming up, a red aura surrounding them as flames began spouting. The crab panicked as Mario fired flames right through the right claw, powerful enough to cause it to burn off. The crab, now one arm lost, screeched in pain as the ground shook and more jagger-like rocks felll from the ceiling.

Mario screamed as he ducked the jagger-like rocks, tripping once more and landing on his butt as the crab swung its left claw at mario, smashing the plumber into the nearby wall. Mario nearly felt his gut giving out as he plopped to the ground, only to be picked up and tossed at a large boulder, his bones seemingly cracking. Mario screamed in pain as he fell back down on the ground, twitching as he tried to get up, but the crab slammed its left claw right on top of him, surely wounding Mario. Mario froze himself for a few minutes, in order to trick the crab. The crab grinned as it screeched out in victory, causing more tremors as the stars all emerged from Mario's blue overalls' pockets and used their energy to give Mario invincibility. With enough, they all returned into the pocket, and Mario, recharged and invincible, got back up to his feet and charged towards the monstrous crab at supper speed, jumping up into the air and performing several rapid punches at the crab's face. Mario then grabbed the crab by its fangs (wait, crabs have teeth? Oh wait, it's Mario, nevermind.) and ripped them right out of its mouth, followed by releasing a powerful Flamethrower down inside, causing the crab's mouth to catch on fire again. As the one-armed crab screamed as it breathed fire, Mario grabbed one of the fallen jagger-like rocks and chucked it right underneath the crab, piercing through its hard shell and right through the stomach. Jumping up into the air, Mario fisted the crab's recovered right eye, and used his fully charged fireballs to burn out the other left eye, making the crustacean blind again. Finally, jumping off, Mario used his Flamethrower ability to burn the entire body of the crab monster and ran underneath, kicking away the jagger-like rock and picking up the crab, spinning it around until finally, with all of his strength, tossed the crab onto the nearby quicksand pit. Mario watched as, with his invincibility gone, the gigantic piercing crab monster screeched for the last time, sinking underneath the powerful quicksand, the tremors that followed weakening and weakening until there were screeches no more. Mario exclaimed with a "Phew!", taking off his red cap and wiping his brownish hair as he placed his cap back on.

"Well, at least that takes care of him," Mario sighed of relief as he shook his head, praying to himself shortly afterwards, "I just hope that any bosses in the future aren't as tough or destructive as this guy... but then again, looking at the pattern of boss battles in my previous adventures, and this guy compared to the strange spider back at my house and the possessed Bo-Bomb Statue at the Bo-Bomb Bay..." He shuddered at the thought as he left behind the quicksand pit, taking one last look, and dashing off, trying to find a way back to the surface of the unknown tropical island.

Little did he know or would later realize was that he foreshadowed what was about to come to him and his friends in the future...


	101. Departure Within the Koopa Kruiser

Kammy Koopa guided herself back towards the beach away from the erupting volcano on her broom, being followed by Dry Bowser, the skeletal version of the Koopa King. As the two hurried up and managed to reach the beach, Kammy pointed her wand in the air and called upon the Koopa Kruiser, which bursted through the dark purple clouds and arrived forward, right on cue. Dry Bowser clapped his hands together, and just like that, the Koopa Klown Kar appeared out from the sand, its propellers running properly. Hopping inside, Dry Bowser steered his Koopa Klown Kar into the Koopa Kruiser, with Kammy following as the cockpit of the ship closed, and after a few seconds of shaking, the Koopa Kruiser turned towards the left and headed towards the left direction, leaving behind the beach resort, which was sunk completely by the hot magma.

"Your Majesty," Kammy insisted as she got off her broom and observed the bones of Dry Bowser, "I apologize that we failed to find Bowser Junior and Terrance, but now is not the time to be mourning for either loss. Right now, we need to head back to the Koopa Kingdom and reorganize our army before things could get worse."

Dry Bowser folded his arms, pondering deeply about the situation as he and Kammy entered into the control room. looking at the piloting Koopa Troopas and the other crew members, and then turning to face Kammy, he sighed, closing his now yellowish eyes briefly and opening them again, stating in a commanding voice, "Very well! We shall make the Koopa Kruiser return to the base!" He turned around to face the Koopa pilots. "Now! Back to the castle, post haste!"

"Yes, King Koopa!" The two pilots saluted as they piloted the Koopa Kruiser, making the ship go as fast as it could. But little did the troops of turtles realize that they were being followed by the strange, purple essence...

(The Koopa Kruiser is making progress!)

(No matter. We'll manage to catch up to it. Send up the destroyers.)

(Yes, sir.)

* * *

Extra Author Note: I just noticed that I already written a similar chapter eons earlier that had these two. God, how could I be so oblivious and stupid!? (sighs) Well, at least it's somewhat of an update to keep tabs on, so I apologize for just realizing this, folks.


	102. The Complete Synopsis of Act III

Yoshi and Koopa Troopa both headed across the unstable wooden bridge that connected Yoshi island and Ankylosaurus Land together, holding tightly to the ropes that connected the bridge on both sides of land.

"Are you sure that we'll get to Peppy Ankylosaurus within time?" Koopa asked out of curiosity as he tried not to look down, which was a rapid river with sharp pointed rocks.

Yoshi, who was already making contact with the other side of the bridge on Ankylosaurus Land, glanced back behind him to Koopa, shouting back, "I'm sure, Koopa! Peppy can't be too far! Plus, knowing my instincts, I say that he would have probably stopped in his home town!" making it to the other side, Yoshi awaited Koopa, who eventually made it across the bridge, and together, the two ran straight through the thick, though incredibly short, jungle, to reach the main land of Ankylosaurus Land, which was completely concentrated within the infamously known Ankylosaurus Desert, the harshest desert within Dinosaur World.

* * *

Dry Bowser, Kammy Koopa, and the crew members of the Koopa Kruiser headed straightforward to the Koopa Kingdom, which was just westward of the former beach resort that got overturned by the erupting volcano's fiery magma. Unfortunately for them, they would later face trouble from the fleet members of the strange purple essence that were following the Koopa Kruiser's exact path...

* * *

Luigi and Princess Peach Toadstool called out for Mario and Toad as they headed towards the western direction through the tropical jungle, wondering if they were actually close to their friends. They knew they couldn't give up now, for if they did, then they would ultimately be stranded on the bizarre island that they didn't even recall of being on. Being cautious as always, the duo stuck close together and tried to see if they could reunite with the other two lost friends.

* * *

Toad and Donkey Kong both slid down the long slide from the mountain, jumping off the slide and heading straight into the jungle. Toad screamed in horror as he hung tight to Donkey Kong, who ran straight through the jungle like a gorilla blur, grabbing as much fruit as possible and eating it, handing the remains to Toad, who felt too ill from the shaking Donkey Kong was causing to eat anything. The tropical birds looked down at the two characters as they watched Donkey Kong tear the vines away from his way, jumping into the air and coming down on a lower level within the jungle with a loud thud, getting back up and dashing straightforward, with Toad holding onto his life.

* * *

Wario continued running as fast as he could from Captain Syrup's gang of pirates, chuckling as he had enough money within his overalls pockets to keep himself rich as he headed straight into a wide canyon, which would later prove to be a completely dangerous choice.

* * *

Waluigi and Daisy were both riding inside the dark ride, heading deep into the interior of the building as they stayed close together, with Daisy having more fun and Waluigi being paranoid as usual. Unfortunately, the two were completely unaware of what shortly awaited them within the spooky ride...

* * *

Princess Rosalina and Polari walked through the once peaceful woods that connected the Mushroom Meadows and the once proud capitals of the Mushroom Kingdom, the devastated Toad Town and Mushroom City. As Rosalina and Polari entered into the wrecked entrance of Toad Town, they noticed several purple-colored, humanoid mushrooms and turtles running rampant through the streets, looking for any last crumbs. Looking at Polari with a cautious look, Rosalina slowly made her way towards the wrecked Princess Peach's Castle, who's former glory of colors was completely tainted by the eerie purple color scheme.

* * *

Mario pressed through the thick jungle foliage to get through the bizarre tropical island, calling out for his missing friends as he went more and more inward into the land. He sighed, and he climbed up a palm coconut tree, getting on top of the leaves and taking a whole glance around the island, to see several mountains nearby. Gasping, Mario started jumping on the leaves of various other trees, heading towards the mountains, which seemed like a good sign for his friends if it was possible. Though somehow, he anticipated a surprise attack from deep within the jungle below...

* * *

(Hmmmm.)

(Something one, your royalness?"

(That plumber... the red-capped plumber.)

(What about him, glorious leader?)

(... ... ...)

(Leader...?)

(...It's nothing. Focus your attention on the rest of this planet. I'll keep tabs on this plumber...)

(As you wish, your royalness.)

(... ... ... That plumber... the red cap... the red shirt... the blue overalls... the white gloves... and the moustache... why does he seem so... familiar...?)

* * *

**The Complete Synopsis of Act III**

Yoshi and Koopa Troopa head to Ankylosaurus Land to find Peppy Ankylosaurus after leaving Dr. Hoshi to handle the purple-colored Chargin' Chucks within the village.

Dry Bowser, Kammy Koopa, and the crew members of the Koopa Kruiser head back to the Koopa Kingdom, with several fleet members of the strange purple essence following them closely.

Luigi and Princess Peach Toadstool search for Mario and Toad after losing Admiral Bobbery to the cruel claws of Fate.

Toad and Donkey Kong both tag together and search for Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach within the deep and dense jungle.

Wario continues running from his pirate foes, seemingly losing them within a gigantic canyon filled with nothing but doom and gloom.

Waluigi and Princess Daisy were both riding inside the dark ride, unaware that they would later be ambushed by the evil forces of the strange purple force.

Princess Rosalina and Polari make their way through a destroyed and devastated Toad Town, heading cautiously towards the ruined Princess Peach's Castle.

Mario searches for Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad amongst the leaves of various tropical palm trees, avoiding as much enemies as he possibly could while anticipating a surprise attack from the jungle foliage below.

The Purple Enigma Alliance of the Eightieth Dimension, also known as the P.E.A.E.D., AKA the strange purple essence, have started their takeover of the universe, starting with Earth, of which they already controlled much of the Mushroom Kingdom, its two capitals, Toad Town and Mushroom City, as well as the capital icon, Princess Peach's Castle, being completely under their rule.


	103. Act III: Petey Piranha and King Boo!

Petey Piranha yawned loudly as he woke himself up. He looked around, noticing how pleasant and green the grassy meadows were. Then again, he was sitting in the middle of the woods, completely unaware of what was occurring. Before long, he got up and searched for King Boo, calling out of the ghostly king.

"King Boo!" Petey's loud roars echoed throughout the woods, causing the wildlife to scatter in fright as Petey flapped his wing-like leaves in the air, searching left and right as he continued calling out. Before long, he was tackled into the muddy ground by a large Boo with a golden crown. Petey turned around, and looked up, to see King Boo smiling at him.

"Petey! Long time long see, buddy!" King Boo laughed his famous crackle as he helped Petey up, helping dust off the Piranha Plant boss as he bounced in the air, "You have no idea how long it took me to get out of that old dusty mansion back in the haunted woods."

Petey simply shook his head. "Yes, about that..." Before he could make a statement, the two bosses turned to their left to see the wildlife heading towards the western direction, screaming as the trees and plant life were destroyed and burned by the strange purple essence that started seeping in. Noticing this, Petey and King Boo both stood in their positions, being sucked into the incoming purple essence, which continued wreaking the deciduous woods. As Petey and King Boo resisted the powerful force, the two got closer to see where the core was. Much to their shock they both saw that a bright emerald jewel was inside a purple Pianta based robot, which tossed his arms out in full force. Dodging the impending punches, Petey started flapping his leaves again, with some help from King Boo, who helped levitate the both of them upwards as they got out from the purple essence and were high above in the clear blue sky that slowly changed to an eerie purple.

"Wonder what this strange force could be," King Boo stated as he looked down, pointing out the Pianta robot, "But my hunches are that the strange robot has something to do with it."

Petey nodded in agreement. "Yes. Let's try and take out that thing!" He decided as he swooped downwards with King Boo and tackled head on with the Pianta robot, knocking it several feet backwards as they resisted the powerful force of the purple essence.


	104. Robotic Rumble

Petey Piranha and King Boo were both up against the strange Pianta robot that apparently was behind the commanding of the purple essence that wiped out much of the forest, having tackled head on. The Pianta robot shook off the pain and started tossing its fists at the two bosses, but they were agile enough to dodge and Petey retaliated with a powerful slap from his right leaf across the Pianta robot's face, causing its head to spin as King Boo spun around its right arm and tore it off. The Pianta robot tried keeping its head still with its left arm, but Petey and King Boo both used their strength to tear it off, leaving the robot armless. As the Pianta robot began to malfunction, Petey fired off his brownish goop at the robot's body, causing a hole through it. King Boo finished off the mechanical menace by cutting off the wires that operated it, and within a matter of seconds, the robot exploded, sending Petey, King Boo, and the green emerald within it out of the purple essence and into the eerie purple sky.

"Quick!" King Boo shouted as he pointed at the emerald, which was heading downwards, "Grab it before it's too late!"

Listening well, Petey grabbed the emerald, swallowing it down and keeping it safe within its stomach. The two bosses both sighed of relief as they noticed that the fiery explosion from the robot caused a gap within the purple essence, fire spreading through as the last of the forest was completely gone. Looking at each other, and then looking towards the western direction to see where the purple essence was heading, Petey and King Boo followed jointly, keeping an intense eye on the purple essence.


	105. The Lone Koopa On the Last Tree

Petey Piranha and King Boo swiftly were after the surge of the purple essence, not wanting to deal with trouble. As they past over what formerly was a gigantic forest, they encountered a lone yellow-shelled Koopa Troopa, handing onto the last remaining tree, who was trembling in pure fright. Both petey and King Boo looked at each other, and then turned to face the Koopa.

"What's wrong?" Petey asked out of curiosity as he tilted his head to the right.

The Koopa gasped, trying to catch his breath as he looked faithfully at Petey Piranha and King Boo. "At last, help finally came!" He exclaimed with joy, looking all wounded up due to the strong force of the purple essence surge, "This strange purple stuff came outta nowhere and now it completely destroyed the entire forest! I haven't had any glimpse of my buddies since, so I take it that they either managed to escape or were..." He gulped as he shuddered at the thought. "I hate to think what may have happened to them within this... this... surge of pure hell!"

Petey rubbed his chin, and he nodded. "Well, we know what to do now." He turned around and headed towards the western direction, following the surge of the purple essence, "Come on, King Boo! There's no time to waste!"

King Boo was about to follow, but he was tugged on his small ghostly tail by the Koopa, who was desperate.

"Please, I'm begging you," The Koopa pleaded as tears came down from his eyes, "Take me with you!"

King Boo frowned, shaking his head as he took the Koopa's hand off his tail. "I'm sorry, but..." Regretting what he was about to do, King Boo turned around and turned invisible, never looking back.

The Koopa screamed out to King Boo, before the tree was finally overtaken by the incoming surge of the purple essence, which was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.


	106. Into the Purple Surge

Petey Piranha and King Boo continued following the strange purple essence towards the western direction, trying not to lose track of it as they flew over the large blank area that used to be full of gigantic trees and plenty of plant life. As the two bosses kept a keen eye on the purple essence, the two suddenly stopped, gasping as they watched the essence form into a gigantic purple tornado from within the middle of the surge, plowing through the rest of the land towards the western direction.

"This doesn't look good..." King Boo gulped as he watched Petey Piranha dive straight into the essence. Screaming in shock, King Boo followed, not wanting to get left behind.

Going through the dangerous purple surge, Petey Piranha used his spinning and his brownish goop to help pave out of the way, while King Boo turned invisible and cruised through with ease, trying to stay close to Petey. As the bosses got closer and closer to the large tornado, they headed upwards the stream, holding onto each other as they were sent straight towards the dark purple sky, where purple lightning bolts zapped electricity into the essence below, making it more effectively powerful. Petey Piranha and King Boo looked up, to see the way to the stratosphere was completely covered by the darkness of the purple essence, and the two were then sucked into a portal that led within one of the many gigantic purple-colored Star Cruisers that housed some of the purple essence. Emerging in the docking bay, Petey smashed down on the ground, whereas King Boo floated next to him.

"Let's find out just what this place is like..." Petey suggested to King Boo as he followed a crew of purple-colored robots, who went through the door. Admiring Petey's leadership, King Boo followed, keeping a glance behind him as he was unsure about the tornado.


	107. Stuck Inside the Storage Room

Petey Piranha and King Boo exited the docking bay and wounded up in the main corridor of the Star Cruiser, watching the security robots entering a storage room. Following the hint, Petey quickly flapped his wing-like leaves towards the storage, heading inside as King Boo followed. The two were both in awe as they looked around each other, much to their amazement and surprise to see just what the ship had in store.

"Hey King Boo, GET A LOAD OF THIS!!!" Petey shouted as he pointed at an old blueprint which had several plans for total takeover of Earth.

King Boo was too busy looking around to notice, as he stopped in his tracks, to see the security robots coming back. Screaming, he grabbed Petey, and turned both himself and Petey invisible as the security robots exited the storage room, looking the door shut. Turning visible again, King Boo tried to open the door, but had no luck. Petey approached King Boo, who was frustrated.

"Argh! We're locked in like mice!" King Boo shouted, before realizing that he could go through the door. "Well, I'm a ghost and all, but..." He turned around to face Petey, and frowned. "How could I manage to go on without you?"

Petey rubbed the back of his head, suggesting something that seemed plausible. "Well, you could just go outside and try opening the door from there."

Silence.

"...Petey Piranha, you are a genius!" King Boo exclaimed as he hugged Petey, "I could kiss you, but I don't want to go into further details..." He turned invisible and headed outside, looking at the door and observing it carefully. "Now let's see... how could I open this here thingy..."

Little did he know that he was being watched by a pair of red-and-purple stripped security robots, who were waiting for the perfect moment to strike...


	108. A Deflated and Unconscious Ghost

King Boo was still trying to see how he could get Petey Piranha out from inside the storage room, but he was having more trouble than it seemed. As he tried to open the door from outside, he was blasted by several red lasers, and he deflated, unable to move. The two security robots who fired the lasers at King Boo zoomed over to him and picked him up, turning around and heading towards the eastern direction.

"...King Boo...?" Petey Piranha muttered as he tapped the door, shouting, "Hey! King Boo! You forgot me!" Calling out, Petey began slamming the door with his leaves, before using his gigantic head to pin the metallic door down. Flapping out, he turned around and gasped, to see the security robots taking the unconscious deflated King Boo away. "Hey! You!" Petey called out as he started flapping towards them, using as much speed as possible to catch up.

The two security robots turned around to see Petey, and as they swerved to the left and right to avoid being sludged by Petey, the two turned around on the right corner, pushing many more robots out of the way. Petey roared angrily as he bashed the robots to the sides, rushing towards the two security robots to get back his best buddy.


	109. Petey's Rescuing of King Boo

Petey Piranha was chasing the two security robots, who nabbed an unconscious and deflated King Boo within their arms. As Petey fired several blobs of brownish goop at the two robots, they turned around the left corner, heading into another room. As Petey encountered the door, he watched as it was locked. Ravaging, Petey roared as he started slamming his head into the door, using enough force to break it down. Petey then marched in, confronting the two security robots, who were guarding King Boo.

"Give me back my friend, you weak minded robots!" Petey screeched with rage as he grabbed the two security robots with his leaves and bashed the two together, picking them up and sending them down into his mouth. As he munched down on the robotic enemies and swallowed them down, Petey walked towards King Boo, crouching down to check the ghost's pulse. He frowned. "Oh King Boo... what did they do to you...?"

He quickly turned around to see several robots spotting him, and he screamed as he ducked, avoiding being blasted by the robot's lasers. Petey grabbed King Boo, and he picked up the hovercraft that King Boo was lying on, chucking it at the robots as he then placed King Boo on his back and started flapping his way out, just being directly below the ceiling and firing brown goop at the laser-firing robots. The robots all gave chase to Petey, continuing to fire their lasers, which began ricocheting around the main deck of the Star Cruiser.


	110. Chased by the Robots

"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. ALL ROBOTS REPORT TO THE MAIN DECK. ALL ROBOTS REPORT TO THE MAIN DECK. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT..."

Petey Piranha was carrying the unconscious and deflated King Boo, who was attacked earlier by the two security robots that Petey digested. As Petey tried to keep the robotic menaces off of his trail, he turned around. Sighing of relieve, Petey Piranha continued running away, until he tripped over a blue-colored robot who was minding its own business. getting back up, Petey watched as King Boo began to roll downwards.

"KING BOO!!!" Petey screamed in horror as he attempted to go after King Boo, but was pinned down by two yellowish buff robots, the both of them holding him up so that the other robots could punch him in the gut. Petey managed to withhold the pain, and he roared loud enough to shake the entire hallway, spinning around like a whirlwind to catch up to King Boo, firing back brownish goop at the robots to prevent them from chasing. As Petey turned around, he watched as King Boo was sucked upwards in a vent.

Gulping, and glancing quickly behind him to see the robots making their way towards him, Petey took a few seconds to pray as he forced himself into the vent, painfully going up right after King Boo. The robots all looked upwards and fired their lasers at Petey, but found themselves blasted by their own lasers and bursting into flames, due to the ricocheting that occurred from inside.


	111. Confronting the Head of the Ship

Petey Piranha at long last smashed up onto the ceiling of the upward vent, being flattened like paper and making his way out, landing on his unconscious and deflated ghostly friend, King Boo. Popping himself back to normal, Petey picked up the flat as paper two dimensional King Boo, frowning as he shook his head, hoping that he would be able to help recover his ghostly friend. petey then gasped as he looked straightforwards to see a throne-like chair turn around to face him, the character in the seat, wearing dark, blackish clothes and its entire body being covered by a strange, purple essence.

"Hey... he must the the head of this strange purple stuff!" Petey Piranha quickly realized as he approached the strange character, barking out loud at him, "Who are you and what do you want!?"

The strange character merely chuckled as he pressed a red button on his control chair, causing a blue energetic aura to surround the deflated King Boo. "Hmm hmm hmm... for your information, I happen to run this ship. However..." He eyed Petey with his eerie red eyes, which gleamed brightly in the dark. "I'm afraid I can't let you go out freely."

Petey growled as he got into a fighting stance. "We'll see about that!" He roared as he began to spin around like a tornado, firing brownish goop everywhere. The strange character backed away within his control chair as Petey knocked the aura off of King Boo, grabbing the ghostly king with his two leaves as he then spun his way through the wall. Furious, the shady character slammed his right fist on the panel, pressing a button as his voice echoed through the entire Star Cruiser.

"Attention Robots! We have two intruders within the Star Cruiser! Destroy them at once!"


	112. Straight Into the Pod

Petey Piranha and the unconscious, deflated King Boo (who was dragged by Petey's gargantuan leaves) were running away as far as possible from the commander's room of the Star Cruiser, trying to find a way to exit the ship as they were on the verge of being captured by the robots, who were all under the orders to attack the intruders. Taking a quick glance behind and gulping, petey looked to his left and right, gasping in joy as he found a pod that headed straight upward.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed as he first chucked King Boo into the pod, and then squeezed himself inside, pressing several of the buttons on the control panel to close the pod up. As the robots cornered the two bosses on the run, they began firing several lasers, which ricocheted around the pod. One of the lasers went in and hit Petey in the back of the head, but he shook off the burn as the pod closed up and went upward at a fast pace. Petey held on dearly into the inside as he felt his face being lifted. After several seconds, Petey smashed into the ceiling of the pod, falling off as a deflated two dimensional figure as the pod opened up.

Popping himself back to his usual three dimensional figure, Petey grabbed the deflated King Boo and started running down the dark bluish-purple hallway, firing balls of goop at the security cameras that recorded his every move.


	113. King Boo gets sucked into the Vacuum

Petey Piranha and King Boo (who was in the safety of Petey's wing-like leaves due to being deflated and unconscious) were on the run as Petey maneuvered around the dark hallway, blasting the security cameras that tracked their every move. As Petey looked around to see which way he should go, an explosion nearby occurred, causing Petey to topple on his back as King Boo blew away, being sucked in towards the eastern direction by a strong vacuum. Petey screamed in horror as he tried to get up, but several electrical bolts surrounded him, trapping him inside as King Boo was sucked straight into the vacuum within the ceiling.

"King Boo!" Petey exclaimed as he roared, trying to use his gigantic head to burst through the electrical bars, but with no luck as he then resorted to brownish goop, which also had no affect. As Petey continued to struggle to get out, several black robots appeared, surrounding him as a purple-coated figure stood in front bending down and looking at Petey, a sly grin across its dark covered face. Petey could only gasp as he was taken away, towards the northern direction to the left.


	114. Petey confronts a Shadowy Figure

Petey Piranha moaned in pain as he woke up. He rubbed his head with his left leaf, and he looked to his left and right, calling out for King Boo as several lights turned on, all of them aimed on him. Petey hissed as he used his right leaf to prevent the sunlight from going directly into his eyes, but he looked down to see the same purple coated figure from earlier.

"Ahh, you must be the head honcho of the Piranha Plants that populate the Earth... am I correct?" The figure asked, another grin appearing across its dark covered face.

Petey snarled as he attempted to snap at the purple-coated figure, only missing by three inches. Growling, he attempted to smash the figure with his leaves, but was in shock as he was grabbed by the figure, who picked him up and then slammed him down harshly on the ground, wounding the Piranha Plant boss.

"You should have known, Petey, that I have possessions of strength that are far greater than yours," The figure laughed as it shook its head, "Perhaps you should have just gone off with your business... and never interfered with ours..." With that, it stepped several feet back and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Petey could only growl with rage as he attempted to get up, but was quickly knocked out by invisible gas, being put out to sleep.


	115. Petey Piranha Escapes from Trouble

Petey Piranha woke up, moaning weakly after being smashed earlier. Remembering what the purple-coated figure told him, Petey got up, and stretched himself, looking around to see that he was inside a small chamber of sorts. Slapping himself in the face with his own leaves, Petey took to the air, and started spinning around like a tornado, using enough force to break through the wall and out of the chamber, the place being overrun with different colored wires, filled with more than one hundred thousand bolts of pure purple electricity.

"I got to find King Boo and save him before it's too late!" Petey started to himself as he sighed, and using as much confidence as he did, he began tearing apart the electric-filled wires, using resistance against the electricity as he forced himself through the wires, trying to find a nearby vent for him to exit. As Petey continued pressing on, he stopped in the middle and pressed his head on the cold floor, to hear some chatting going on. Realizing that he was above the hallway, he flew up a bit and then slammed himself down, breaking through the floor as he collapsed the ceiling and landed on the two robots below, crushing them in the process.

Getting up and shaking his head, Petey looked down at the broken remnants of the two robots, shrugging as he headed towards the eastern direction, to confront the vacuum that sucked in King Boo...


	116. Petey Piranha goes down the Vacuum

Petey Piranha headed towards the eastern direction within the dark, bluish-purple hallway, heading towards the gigantic vacuum at the end of the hallway that sucked in the unconscious and deflated King Boo earlier on.

Petey Piranha at last confronted the very vacuum that sucked in King Boo earlier on. As Petey roared angrily at it, several robots appeared from the confined spaces within the walls, all of them firing off their lasers at the Piranha Plant boss. Petey begun to spin around in a tornado again, whirling around the robots and tossing them in the air with his powerful windy force, before slapping his wing-like leaves together, causing a chain reaction that broke several of the robots apart. As Petey rid of the troublemakers, he turned around, looking up at the vacuum. Taking in a quick breath of air, he flapped himself towards it, heading inside manually as he tore through the inside of the vacuum. Before long, he was sucked straight through the innards of the vacuum, due to the powr being turned on.

As Petey screamed while being warped through the innards of the vacuum, he called out for King Boo, but still had no luck. Petey groaned as he could smell a foul stench within the vacuum, and before he could see it for himself, he wounded up in the dumpster of the Star Cruiser, where the waste was being incinerated by the gigantic mechanical machines that were organizing the garbage. Petey moaned as he forced himself out of the smelling piles of rubbish, of which he eventually became covered in. Ignoring that fact, Petey continued searching for King Boo, wondering if the unconscious deflated ghostly King was somewhere within here...


	117. Waking Up in Garbage

Petey Piranha continued his troubled search for King Boo, his luck going from bad to worse as he was stuck within loads of garbage. He tried moving about, but the only thing he could see was a crown. Gasping, Petey swam through the garbage and grabbed the crown, looking at it with curiosity.

"King Boo..." Petey turned around, screaming as he was splashed with more garbage.

King Boo, who finally got his senses back, moaned as he woke up, smacking his lips as he touched his forehead. "Huh... where's my crown..." He looked around, checking through the garbage as he became invisible. However, he stopped and turned to his left, hearing the cries of Petey. "Petey... PETEY!!!" The ghostly king exclaimed with glee as he rushed towards the east, pulling Petey out of the garbage and hugging him.

Petey smiled, and he placed the crown back on King Boo's head, patting him on the back. "Thanks for getting me outta there, King Boo," petey thanked as he looked up, to see more garbage coming down, "But we gotta get outta here, and fast!"

King Boo looked upwards, and he made himself and Petey invisible, avoiding getting thrashed by the garbage. Becoming visible again, King Boo grabbed Petey's arm and pointed at the western direction, implying, "Come on, Petey! We'll flee this way!"


	118. Ejected Back to Earth

Petey Piranha and King Boo both tried to make it through the garbage disposal as hard as they could, but they ended up being caught big time by the guard robots, who were watching from the security cameras placed around. Dragging the two bosses behind them, the robots headed straight upwards into a depot, where they opened up the vessel and chucked Petey and King Boo out, watching the two spiraling from space. As Petey and King Boo screamed, their bodies defying the laws of physics and gravity, King Boo grabbed the Piranha Plant boss and turned invisible, making all weight seemingly disappear as they were lighter than a feather. Heading straight for Earth, Petey and King Boo both went straight through the stratospheric clouds and into the disgusting purple-colored waters of a dislocated jungle, heading straight into the sandy bottom of underwater. Making their way upward, Petey and King Boo both became visible as they crawled onto land, looking up to see the Star Cruiser head off towards into deep space.

"Do you think... they'll be more..." Petey asked, gasping in between breathes as he shook his head.

King Boo took a long glance at the cloud-filled sky, which slowly had its white puffy clouds replaced by the dark influenced purple structures that arisen from the cruiser, all coming down as aura. The ghostly king then noticed something strange towards the west, and he dashed. Finally getting himself together, Petey was not far behind.


End file.
